Fenced In
by PullPush
Summary: A Full Hunger Games and aftermath fanfic. Uses mostly OCs but keeps a few important ones. Like Haymitch, Effie, Snow etc. Don't be scared by the word count, a lot of that is Author's Notes. The chapters are also quite short, none of them are longer than 4,000 so far.Rated T for language and implications by my naughty characters! Bad Alex! Thanks for reading!
1. Author's Notes!

A/N: Hey guys, I just before we start, our main character is Alex.

She doesn't have a surname, because she never knew her family.

Everyone from District 12 hates her for no reason, so she's a pretty sour character... until later anyway.

I know it's Cliché, but she hates the Capital.

Well, not really. She doesn't think that it's fair that they get everything they would ever want or need, but she doesn't actually hate them until [SPOILER] she goes into the Games.

I think that Ms. Applesauce needs a bit of explaining too, so here we go:

Ms. Applesauce is a nice middle aged lady who felt bad for Alex, because she was just a little kid who begged and didn't eat most nights, so she started giving the kid bread every once in a while, because she couldn't stand to see anyone being hurt. Sucks for her, since she comes from District 23, huh?

So, in short, Alex is a bit of a ratty kid. Or a bogan, or gangster or whatever you say where you're from.

We say bogan here in Aus.

Okay, now you can read the actual story.

Wait. One more thing. Two, actually.

Allot of this was inspired by music I was listening to at the time, for the first.

And, please review, I haven't come up with an actual ending yet. Also tell me if I make too many grammatical errors, I won't get mad, I promise. ;)


	2. The Reaping!

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit cluttered, it was pretty late when I wrote it. Also, it was pretty hard to decide where the chapter would end, since most of it was written at one time. Reviews are appreciated, thanks. On with the story!**

Crawling under the fence, I started to sneak my way towards the Hob. Today had been a bit of a flop. I had only caught a small rabbit and an injured bird, but to Greasy Sae, meat was meat. She would guarantee that I at least got something to eat, instead of the meagre bread that I sometimes got from Ms. Applesauce. As I entered the Hob, I walked straight over to Greasy Sae's stall, because otherwise I'd get flack about it. Trading the animals for some mystery meat soup, I sat down.

Noticing that there wasn't as much game as usual, Greasy Sae asked about the hunting.  
"Getting colder is it?" commented Sae.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit off my game. Probably since the Reaping is coming up, though." I responded. The Reaping was when a boy and girl were chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. We're supposed to treat it as a holiday, but the truth is everyone hates it.

"Wish I could say I forgot. How many times you in this year?" She asked. But it was actually a casual inquiry to how likely it was that I was going have my name called out. This was pretty likely, as most of the kids from the Seam are having a similar or worse time than I am.

"I dunno, I stopped counting when it got depressing" I respond lightly, since the Games are supposed to be celebrated.

"Ha-ha, bet that didn't take long, seeing as we haven't had a victor since Haymitch over there"  
Haymitch was the victor of the 50th Hunger games, or so I'd heard, I find it kind of hard to believe that someone who binged so much could've actually won, but I nodded. We chat idly for a while, and then I leave for my shack in the Seam. I don't actually consider it a shack, since it serves the purposes of an actual house fine, but it wasn't glamorous, even by Seam's standards.

Entering my abode, I find a loaf of bread wrapped in paper. Applesauce is too nice; I'm never going to be able to repay her, since she's given me my life and food. Storing the bread in one of the rusty-hinged cabinets and flopping down onto my old mattress, I think about the Games.  
Nobody actually likes them, but we had to celebrate them like it was Christmas. We don't actually _do_ Christmas anymore, I've heard about it in school, though. Apparently, it was the birthday of some miracle baby that could heal people, and whose presence made people want to give gifts to each other.

I can't see that happening in the Seam, District 12, or any of the other Districts. Maybe the Capitol though. Can't have anything bad happening there, can we?  
I don't know, but I'm sure that even if I went there, I wouldn't like it. They pamper themselves and are completely reliant on the fact that they get everything they need and more from the Districts.  
It continues on like this for awhile, but eventually I fall into a nightmarish sleep.

_It appeared as though I was watching the Reaping from the Capitol, and it was District 12's turn to give up two reluctant children. Effie, a representative from the Capitol, walked up to the podium after the Mayor had given his speech on how the Hunger Games were a reminder on how 13 had rebelled, and yadda yadda.  
"Well, everybody, ladies first!" Effie hollered with a superficial smile, shuffling her hand around in the glass bowl filled with paper slips. As she pulled one out, her features changed into a devilish grin, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Everything was a hazy red. She read off the paper, the only thing that scared me at all:  
Alex.  
I saw the crowd part and look around for the kid with no last name, and saw her almost immediately. The Tribute, a girl was an abnormally tall, lanky, and flat-chested Seam kid that could only be thirteen or so. She had long black hair that concealed her left eye and hung down plainly at her waist, it looked messy and untamed. Her one visible eye was gray, but not like most Seam kids' gray, it was different, but in an unperceivable way. She was clothed in a dirty shirt that was too small for her, tattered pants and a piece of rope, which was being used as a belt. Overall, she had an appearance that one could only describe as wild. _

_Well, she looks interesting. I thought to myself._

_Shoved by someone behind her, she was propelled in to the direction of the stage, but there was no expression on her face right until she shook the demonic faced Effie's hand, and a sharp look of pain crossed her face._

That was when I woke up, covered in sweat.  
It was just starting to get light outside, but I didn't want to move. I had seen it from the Capitol's eyes. I had actually _enjoyed _watching the Reaping, even though it had been I being chosen.  
That was what had made it a nightmare. That and that I had been expressionless, and _pushed _toward the stage, I knew that no one liked me, but nobody in District 12 liked the Reapings.  
Also disturbing, though a little compared to the rest, was that only 'Alex' was written on the paper. I was the only kid in 12 that didn't know their name. Well, apart from Alex, anyway. Still, by the time I was finished cleaning myself off, it was time to go.

If I didn't attend, Peacekeepers would come to check what the problem is. You can only get out of the Reaping if you are literally on your death bed. So I grabbed last night's bread, mumbling a curse to myself, because I'd gotten a splinter on the shelf, then left, eating my bread and sucking on my now-bleeding finger.

Exiting my home, I saw other reluctant children and families leaving their homes, which made me think about how one or two of them probably will not come back, as everyone in Seam has signed up extra times to feed themselves or families. I guess I'm lucky, in that respect anyway.

In the square, a temporary stage had been set up, and there were roped off pens for boys and girls from just twelve to eighteen years old. I took my place in the thirteen's pen, and waited for it to start.

Glancing around, I saw already grieving families and crying children, who didn't want to even go into the pen. Peacekeepers walked around and talked to them, and they insisted they were tears of joy. It made me sick to see that we were only treated as pawns or ants, compared to the Capitol and their lap dogs, District 2.

"Eh hem" an exasperated voice dictated the chatter and general crowd noise from the stage. Effie Trinket, this year's Capitol representative, is convinced that everyone is here. A quick look around confirms this, as we're a small District.

The Mayor walks up and starts his speech about how the Hunger Games had been started to blah, blah, blah. It was the same every year, but to put it into a nutshell, it was about keeping a leash on us. Or that's what was inferred anyway. Who knows, it could have been exactly as it was. Stopping rebellions, giving us a sample of what would come. But whatever.

Effie walks back up to the podium when the Mayor is finished speaking, looking rather red and out of breath. It was kind of a mouthful, I guess, but I think it was because not only is he a plump man, he is unfit.

"I will now pick this year's Tributes!" Effie said ecstatically in to the microphone,  
"Ladies first!" she grinned unnaturally, and it reminded me of my dream.  
Her fingers scraped along the bowl with bright pink fingernails that were probably faux, if the bright pink wig was anything to go by.

"Josie Applesauce!"

My jaw nearly dropped. She was a townie. Not only that, but she was twelve. Her name was only in once, but she had been chosen. I saw Ms. Applesauce trying to stop the Peacekeepers from taking Josie up onto the stage, but to no avail. I owed Ms. Applesauce my life and more, and I couldn't stand seeing her like this, crying and begging. So I did something unspeakable, or it was in 12, anyway.  
"Wait. Wait! I volunteer!" I shouted out into the crowd. I got a lot of astonished looks from the people, and there was an unnatural silence.  
"Didn't anyone hear me? I said I volunteer!" I meet eyes with Ms. Applesauce this time; she just looked at me, like I was insane. I don't care; Josie is all Ms. Applesauce has. Can't let the Capitol win, also I'd never be able to look her in the face again.

"Well, this is... Unexpected, come on up dear," Effie seemed very surprised to say the least, but I jumped up on the stage anyway.

"What's your name...Dear...?" Effie was obviously shocked by my appearance, since she was from the Capitol, I guess it made sense.

"Alex" I murmured, already thinking that this was a bad idea. I risked a look at one of the screens, and saw that it didn't show on my face. Guess I should be optimistic in that case. Not really feeling it though.  
"Uhm. Surname too, please?" Effie wasn't handling the twist very well, she had expected this to be the same as very year, I guess. Well, I did too.

"I don't know." She was looking at me like I was insane. I guess majority rules would say that I am, and I can't say I'm normal.

So she reached out and shook my hand. Nothing bad happened like in the dream, and I take a step back and wait for the male Tribute's name.  
"Well, last, but not least..." Effie was trying to keep the crowd's attention, but they were already gossiping about me. Amazing, the things that 'normal' people think are interesting. I heard Effie's fingernails scrape the bowl once again, and she pulled out a name.  
"Tynen Pounig!"

**A/N: I'm back.  
What did you think? Was the chapter too long? Please remind me about errors in my grammar, even the green squiggly lines aren't enough to stop my mistakes, hehe ;)**

**Review, I haven't come up with an ending yet.**


	3. To The Train!

**A/N: A bit shorter than the last one, less than a thousand words! As you might have guessed, our main character, Alex, is a tad opinionated. Just a little bit. ;)**

"Tynen Pounig!" I knew Tynen. He was fifteen, and a huge jerk. Like, majorly. He seems to like picking fights with me, but he backed out in the last one, because... Well, I guess I'm just better than him. It wasn't always like that though, so I kept my blank expression has he walked up the stage.

Tynen bore the expression of the doomed. He knew it. But there weren't a lot of winners from 12, because all of our trade skills come from the coal mines, which we weren't allowed to work in until we were eighteen. This was fine with me, as I had no intention of going down into the dark, claustrophobic mines anyway. Tynen was kind of on the medium scale. Everything about him screamed average; His grades, his appearance, even his friends, or 'gang' rather. He was a sad individual that I would have no problem killing in the arena.

So, with a closing statement from the Mayor, we were escorted from the makeshift stage to separate rooms to say goodbye to our families and friends. Sounded like it would be a long hour too, what with all the crying and such from next door, but I'm mistaken. Ms. Applesauce and her daughter come in.

"Why'd you do that?" Josie asked. Her cheeks were red and puffy. Had it been a happy family reunion? Don't know, doesn't matter.  
Looking over to Ms. Applesauce, who was in a similar state, I simply said:

" 'Cause, I owe Ms. Applesauce. That's all." They both looked at me weird, but it was clear that they didn't have anything to say, but Ms. Applesauce passed me a small keychain toy. It was just a chain with a loop and a windmill type toy on the end of it, only the pinwheel part was in the shape of a wolf, and when you blew on it, it looked like the wolf was running. It felt nice in my hand, and I looked up quizzically.

"Token for your District" Said Ms. Applesauce, then left with her daughter, leaving me sitting here looking pretty miffed. So I sat there for the rest of the hour fiddling with the toy. It wasn't as boring as it sounded.

When the guard told me my time was up, I was surprised at how quickly the time had passed. Following the guard out, I saw Tynen with a similar guard. I'm going to have to admit it, I felt sort of sorry for him when he was sniffling, and tugging helplessly to get out of the guards grip so he could go back to his family. That pity soon faded as he sneered at me and turned away.

A little while of waiting in the lobby like room brought Effie and Haymitch to us, where they escorted us to the train. I was amazed at how - Posh is the only word I can think of to describe it - the train was. It had furniture, floors, and walls made and coated with things that I couldn't even name, and Haymitch had to stifle a laugh at our reaction. I didn't think it was funny. Why would they even make a train that's only used about twice a year this comfortable? We'd be there by tomorrow afternoon anyway. I could tell that I wouldn't like the Capitol if this was the way their transport was treated. How were we supposed to fit in?

Anyway, they fed us an amazingly huge meal, and we turned on the TV. It was showing the Reapings so we sat there and watched them. Obviously, the Tributes from 1 and 2 were careers, who were people trained for the Hunger Games, even though that's illegal, they looked like people to avoid.

The only other people really worth noting were the two Tributes from 4. One was a huge tanned blonde guy whose name was Alko, I think, and the other was a medium-height girl with black hair whose name slipped my mind, and was probably only fourteen or so, not that fourteen was worth only, since I'm only thirteen years old myself. And she didn't really look like a Career, even though the other guy did.

After watching the recap, which was kind of funny when it got to 12, just because of the general reaction to my volunteering and such, Haymitch asked us wether we would train together or not. I didn't give Tynen a chance to say anything before shooting down the idea. The last thing I wanted was to feel obligated to help him out, or let him live if I were given the chance to kill him.

So Haymitch let us go, and I left to check out the rest of the train. It was pretty uniform, in the way that everything looked amazing and comfortable, so I went to the room that was assigned to me and went to sleep on the floor, in my current clothes. I wanted to be used to even more uncomfortable situations than usual so that I wouldn't have too many comfort related problems in the actual Games. I was thinking about that girl from 4 when I fell asleep.

**A/N: What do you think? That girl from District 4 sounds pretty mysterious... I wonder what the writer has in store for us? ;)**

**Review, please!**


	4. On The Train!

**A/N: Guys, I'm running out of ideas for my Author's Notes without nagging you! Help!  
Of course, Review!**

"Come on, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us!" Said someone I didn't recognise. I took me a moment to realise that it was Effie, as we hadn't talked much and I wasn't aware that I'd have to be woken up, to add to the list of horrors.

"Whaaat?" I groaned and lifted myself from the floor and opened the door. She looked exactly the same as yesterday. But then again, I did too.

Effie passed me some clothes and told me to wash up and come out for breakfast, and then she left.  
Yawning, I went over to the basin that was inset to the wall, and washed my face and pits. This was the best I'd smelt since when I'd found that river about three days of walking from District 12. It was an awesome spot to fish, too.

Anyway, the clothing consisted of a plain white Tee, some black jeans and a belt with lots of silver hooks on it. I was about to leave the room when I saw the keychain on the floor with my clothes, and clicked it onto my belt.

Entering the food car, I saw Effie and Tynen trying to convince a drunken Haymitch to teach us how to survive. Haymitch was a regular at the Hob, and drank there almost every day. So I guessed that it was pointless to try and get him to sober up a bit. It's probably depressing to try to teach doomed kids to survive, anyway.  
Eventually though, Haymitch gave up.  
"Well, are you gonna tell us or what?" demanded Tynen. I hadn't said anything since I'd been woken up. I had just recently found out, that given the chance I wasn't a morning person.

"I'm going to go 'or what'" Murmured Haymitch. I had to hide my smirk at this.

"I was hoping you'd realise that it wasn't really a choice..."said Tynen exasperatedly. I was holding back a laugh at this point. Although it was surprising that Tynen actually thought he had a chance at winning. But I was going to win. I planned to intimidate the competition by acting like a career during the interview, though that might get me targeted too. I was still working out the bugs in the plan.

"Why'd you ask then?" Haymitch was smiling, too. He knew that he was winning.

"Because... I don't know actually." said Tynen, under the guise of a sigh.

This conversation went on for a little while before Effie got irritated, and went off her tree at Haymitch, threatening to cut off the alcohol supply until the Games were over. That scared Haymitch, even though I doubt he'd ever admit it, and he reluctantly agreed to share his knowledge.

"So, what do you want to know?" inquired Haymitch.

"How to survive." replied Tynen, like they hadn't been arguing about it for the last half hour.

"Easy. Don't die" Could've been a joke, if he hadn't sounded so serious, actually, I was surprised that Haymitch could be serious.

At that point, I thought my input would be necessary if I was going to learn anything useful, except that I'm not going to binge as an adult. Haymitch is a bit of a jerk. Can't blame him, but still. I'm a jerk for a reason.

"More detail, please?" I said, remembering the earlier lecture about manners we had gotten from Effie, because we'd been eating with our fingers.

"Oh. Looked who decided to join our... lovely conversation. Well, sweetie," That was a sarcastic remark. "I would get water ASAP, and don't go for the Cornucopia." The Cornucopia was a large golden horn, filled with goodies so that we could kill each other early on, which was in the centre of every arena. Every year, the arena was different, just like the Tributes. No one could ever expect anything that way.

"Is that all?" I asked, seeking confirmation. Pretty basic, though I knew that it was good advice.

"For now, I don't know what the arena looks like either, you know." Haymitch says, echoing my thoughts.

Tynen looked annoyed, and we finished the meal in silence, because no one could think of a way to reignite the conversation. After the meal, I went and leaned over the balcony at the back of the train. I tried to put my arm out, but there was a force field thing all around it. Well, I didn't want my arm being ripped off, anyway.

After a while, the Capitol came into view, and there were crowds all over the place, screaming at us in excitement over our arrival. But, to be honest I didn't see why they were screaming. Nothing would change. I was about to go back into the train when Haymitch come up behind me and said "you know, this would be a good chance to impress possible Sponsors."

I was kind of annoyed, but he was right. So I waved at the people, and said nonsense things like 'Good afternoon', 'hello' and just the general stuff that would get people to remember me, just because I'd talked to them. Wasn't exactly a bad thing, but I'm a bit of an introvert.

Upon actually arriving in the Capitol, we were whisked out of the train and transported to the training tower immediately, where we were taken up to our room.

**A/N: Not much to say, just review. ;)**


	5. We Got The Penthouse!

**A/N: The chapters are getting shorter, but the Games are getting closer, be patient. And review, Or I might hold the Games out on you until you do! Mwahahaha! Read on!**

"We got the penthouse!" Gasped Effie, obviously pleased with the room that we'd gotten.

So it was pretty much the same as the train for a while; silent as we toured where we would be staying until the Games. I'll admit, the view was amazing, but it would've been better if it was forest, because it just wasn't as fun looking at the checkerboard pattern of the brightly coloured houses.

The last room I went into was my room. It was dark green and black, giving it a foresty look. I was hoping that this was a coincidence, and that they didn't know I hunted allot, but oh well. They can't punish a Tribute before the Games, it makes for horrible video.

The bed, like everything else, was extremely comfortable, and even though I wanted to be prepared for the arena, I couldn't help but fall asleep in it.

I woke to a familiar sound. But it sounded kind of foggy. But, it repeated itself, "Come on! We have a big, big, big day!" Oh. That's why it was familiar – it was Effie. I shouted a reply, and glanced over the room. I hadn't worried too much about the room so much, because I was tired of... Just being awake, I guess.

Pretty much everything had the same foresty look to it.

It took me a minute to realise that there was a shower inset into the wall, with some sort of gray plate. I'd never had a shower before, and there was an insane amount of buttons on it. I wasn't really sure if that was normal, or just a Capitol thing.

I removed my clothes and padded suspiciously over the gray plate, upon close inspection, I realise that it was some sort of air vent. In the shower, I mashed my hand onto the button-board, and freezing water immediately soaked me.  
I, shivering by now, examined the board more closely, looking for something that wouldn't freeze me to death. That was assuming that there was hot water. I thought there should be, since there was some on the train. There were no labels on the board, but I saw a red button and slammed my hand on it. The water nearly instantly heated to the perfect temperature, and I managed to clean myself without too much trouble.

The shower stopped after who knows how long, and I glanced around, looking for a towel to dry myself. Not seeing anything, I got out of the shower, and was attacked by a hurricane of hot air from below me.  
I had figured out the purpose of the gray plate, because I was completely dry in about a minute.

There were some fresh clothes that looked like yesterdays only that this time the shirt was green, instead of white.

When I entered the dining area, everyone was already there.

"Look who decided to show up" Observed Haymitch.

"Oh ha-ha, that's hilarious" I muttered sarcastically.

"Always leave them laughing" Replied Haymitch, only half joking.

"Thanks for that, Haymitch. It's just wait I need, being faced with nearly certain death and all. Nice to know who's on my side" I said, grabbing some bacon and eggs and sitting down. It was true, I realised.  
I hadn't really meant what I said, but it was true. I had no strategy, apart from the one where I would intimidate them. But after thinking about it, that would definitely get me targeted. They would go for me while they were strong, and probably take me down pretty quickly, since at least five of twenty-four were trained murderers and I'd say most of the other people would know trade skills, where as 12 didn't. It was understandable that we would be counted out early as easy targets.

Effie interrupted my thoughts, saying that we would have to go and meet the stylists.  
So, after finishing my breakfast, that's exactly what we did.

**A/N: You know what I'm going to say. "Review" Oh you silly author, I thought to myself. She's nagging us! We'd better do something about this. But what... (I just made fun of you guys :3 )**


	6. Just Look At Her Hair!

**A/N: No reviews yet. I haven't even thought of a good schedule to release the chapters. Still, I'll keep writing and uploading even if no-one reviews, since its pretty fun once you get started.**

I'm currently being dragged into a sterile white room with a full wall mirror by three stylists, who were complaining about how much work they had to do.  
"Ugh! Just look at her hair!" A guy, I think his name was Mason.  
"You think that's a problem? Just _look _at her nails!" responded a girl this time, named Jezze.

The last person, a short woman whose name was Alkinous, looked like she was going to be sick.  
It was all I could do not to burst out laughing, at their mortified expressions and at the fact that it mattered. I honestly couldn't think of even one time that I had cared about my appearance, well physically. Emotionally, I didn't like showing anything at all, because in Seam or anywhere as far as I know, people will take advantage of anything you give them.

They started pouring sticky white wax all over me, and then tearing it off as soon as it dried. It was probably one of the most painful things I'd ever experienced. When they were done with that, they gave my nails the most attention they'd ever... nailed, I guess, since they can't see or anything.  
Mason was trying very hard try to brush out my hair, but no matter what he did, it just went back to looking messy and wild, and his colourful language elevated my good mood. This was hilarious. It probably shouldn't be, but it was.

Afterwards, they soaked me in this disgusting (Smelling and looking) liquid for about an hour. Then, a new guy came in, and the other three left. I was going to admit, I kind of already missed the white noise their gossip had made, even though it hadn't made any sense.  
The guy, who was pretty normal looking, said his name was Cinna, and that he would choose the clothes that I would wear, for the chariot ride, and for the interview.

He looked like he was about to burst out laughing at my expression, because I made it obvious that I just wanted to get it over with.  
"What?" I exclaimed indignantly, as a joke. Which surprised me, I don't usually joke around.

"Oh, it's just that you don't look like you'd ever, _ever _wear a dress, that's all."

"Damn right. Do you even _know _how impractical, not mention embarrassing those things are?" This was weird, but I was enjoying my chat with Cinna.

Laughing now, he said "Nope. It's not my job or anything. Well, if you don't want to wear a dress, then you'll just have to wear pants or something, won't you?"

Raising an eyebrow, which didn't really make a difference, because my hair covered one eye anyway, I agreed.

As it turns out, he had never intended to make me wear a dress anyway, which was a wonderful bit of insight on his part. I was asked to put on a full suit thing, with flares that flick over my neck, changing from black to red as it reached the tips. As I knew nothing of fashion, I decided to trust him. Mostly.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, genuinely interested. I don't think he got many people like me.

"You want to know? So do I, since I have no idea what fashion is." I couldn't help make jokes around Cinna; he was too awesome not to be friends with.

Laughing, Cinna said "Well, I'm going to take that as positive, and escort milady to milady's chariot"

I let out a bit of laughter, and followed Cinna out of the room.

We entered a dark, gloomy looking room full of other tributes and chariots.  
Cinna led me up to a chariot with a twelve on the side, where I saw Tynen, in a similar suit to my own. He seems to be everywhere before me, which actually annoyed me. But I would never admit it.

A snort startled me, and Tynen let out a mocking laugh.  
I hissed a reply at Tynen and turned around, I saw two black horses that had had their manes dyed red, orange and yellow.

I glanced over to Cinna and said "The horses will attract more attention than us, I'd bet"

"Nope, look on the inside of your right sleeve." I did as he'd asked, and saw a tiny, concealed button. I looked over to him curiously.  
"Press it, and see what happens."

"I'm not too sure about that, we'll be in the Games in a few days. Knowing how _vicious_ you stylists are, it'll probably explode me"

Cinna laughed, seeing the joke. "I promise it won't, since I don't want to be fired, or yet, anyway."

Pressing the button with exaggerated caution, I saw that the flares light up, as well as the used-to-be-black cape.  
"Okay, maybe we'll be fighting with the horses, not losing. At least though, tell the horses' names."

"Hm? Oh, that's Clip and that's Clop."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" he asked with mock indignity.

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mi-" I was cut off by a voice droning in an annoying Capitol accent.

"Please welcome District 1, everybody!" which was followed by the clip clop of horse hooves on the ground.  
Oh, crap. Had we been talking that long? I hadn't even gotten a chance to get a good look at everyone before they put on their stage faces! Wait. Stage faces? The relentless gossiping had been more than white noise, apparently.

"You two better get on the chariot, see you later!" Cinna obviously has his priorities straight.

Finally, we were called, we both pressed our buttons, and let Clip and Clop guide us through the white noise of the crowd.

"I feel pretty stupid standing here doing nothing, you know." hissed Tynen, so that only I could hear.

"Same," Wait, what Haymitch said on the train came floating in my head "This could be a good chance to impress possible Sponsors, smile and wave, is our best bet."

Tynen looked over, surprised that I'd come up with something good, or maybe that I'd said something productive to our situation. Suddenly, a red rose flew up into the air on my side, and I flicked to the side and caught it in my mouth, then waved in the general direction that it had come from. There was a sudden hurricane of screams, leaving me half deaf. It'd been surprising, to say the least.  
I passed the rose to Tynen and winked. When he looked at me questioningly, I quickly said "trust me, I would never, _ever _give you a rose, but if I want to live I need Sponsors. Take it."

Tynen obediently took the flower, and put it behind his ear. "See, that's what I'm talking about. We both hate each other, or as far as I know, anyway. Let's just fake it."

He nodded his agreement, and after a few uneventful, but loud minutes, we were at President Snow's mansion.

The anthem played, and Snow did his regular speech about the Games, just like the Mayor's.  
We then left and went to the training tower, and went to bed. Nothing interesting there.

**A/N: Hi, bye, review. Thanks! ;)**


	7. You Think This Is A Game, 12?

**A/N: This chapter is long-ish. I figured all of the training should go together so its less confusing. To the reading, and review! ( Nag, nag, nag)**

**[Sorry, I uploaded this chapter before chapter 5! I fixed it now though. Sorry anyone who actually read this before I fixed it!]**

The next morning, we went down into the Basement. The Basement is where Tributes train before the entering the arena. We will get three days to practice, and then we will be tested, and then interviewed before finally being taken to the arena, where only one of the twenty-four of us will survive. The Capitol is a really morbid bunch, if you ask me.

Even though we were on time, we were nearly last, apart from a few stragglers.  
Haymitch had said to try things we didn't know, so I avoided the bow and knives, though I kept looking over to get a scale of how well people used these. Luckily, or nearly, anyway, was that the only other person I saw that was even near good at the bow was the 4 girl. I'd have to look out, as she could be a cold blooded killer. Actually, nearly all the Tributes would be by the end of this.

First off, I went to the Edible Bugs station. Apart from being handy, it might give me a chance to guess what arena type we have. The only thing I figured out is that it would be damp. So, no, not much luck there.

Next, I went to the Rope section and brushed up on snares. The guy was pretty cool, and fun to talk to. The District 4 girl came up and started doing it too. A few side-ways glances told me that she probably wasn't a fighter, which surprised me, because I thought a Career would've volunteered if a weakling got picked.

Going for another look, to see if I had missed anything, I caught eyes with her and turned away. Would've been awkward, but everyone was trying to get a good look at the competition.

So, apart from that, the first day was pretty uneventful. Going back to my room to shower – I'd found that it gets pretty stuffy in the Basement – I crawled into bed, and was nearly asleep when I realised how serious the situation was.  
Curling into an anxious ball, I sat there thinking about random reasons for being here, and why I'd volunteered in the first place.

_Because there's nothing to live for. _Which was true. I had no reason to volunteer, really. Even if I'd tried to explain, nobody would understand.

_I'm going to die. Painfully too._

_I wish I'd stayed._

_I could've put up with being in the mines._

_I would've lived. They're going to kill me. _

_I have no one to say goodbye to._

_Nobody cares._

_They're just going to watch. _

_The Capitol and my District. All of Panem, even._

_And they won't even remember my name. _

_They'll probably laugh. "Waste of space" "Suicidal Git" "Didn't even kill anyone"  
_These are the thoughts that woke me up in the middle of the night. I hadn't even realised I'd fallen asleep, and I was covered in nightmare induced sweat.

I laid there going in and out of sleep before Effie called me to breakfast. I wonder if they had security cameras in the rooms. Oh well.

Today's training was pretty uneventful. Learned how to start fire from nearly anything, fish (theory, anyway) and stare people down. The staring part wasn't part of the programme; it kind of just happened because I was being eyed by Tributes, I think it was because I'd been avoiding the weapons.

The next and last day though, I was eating some lunch, which had been provided for us, and one of the Careers came over. I think it was Josh something-or-rather, and he decided to pick a fight with me before the games, which in my opinion, was one of the stupidest things you could do. Also, Haymitch said that I couldn't get into fights or draw attention to myself.  
"Hey, Sissy!" sneered Josh.  
I didn't look over, because I didn't realise that this was directed at me.  
I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, and glanced casually over my shoulder.

"What?" I reply acidly sarcastic. This guy looks kinda thick, to be honest.

"You've been avoiding the weapons. Tell us why" He hadn't noticed my sarcasm. What a waste.

"Well, you know, those things are dangerous. Wouldn't wanna hurt myself before the Games, would I?" I asked this so innocently, his expression broke for a moment. Then he realised he was making fun of him, and turned me around to look me in the eyes.

"You think this is a game, 12?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's the Hunger Games, haven't you heard?"

He growled and went to hit me, but what he didn't see was the instructor behind him. The instructor pulled him off me, and he got sent back to his floor in the training tower. I winked at the instructor, as he was the rope guy. "Thanks" I mouthed. He grinned.

"By the way, I'm not this 'Sissy' you were talking about. It's Alex. Just thought you would want to know the name of your killer. Have fun!" God, I'm such a sarcastic bitch. No wonder people hate me.

Seeing the looks I was getting "Just kidding?" I murmured. This was awesome. I'm being confusing. Actually, that's what I'll do during the interview. "What? I was joking...?"

People had no idea what to think. This was going well.

**A/N: faking it! Alex is actually freaking out! :O**


	8. It's Not Very Polite To Ignore People

**A/N: The chapters looked so much longer before I split them up! Oh well, the next part is written by Alex, in point form. Review!**

It was the day of the scorings, or the test, whatever you want to call it.  
"What're you gonna do?" Tynen asked, wondering. I was last, because I'm the District 12 girl.

"I don't know. Dance maybe."

"I'd like to see that."

"That was a joke"

"You've been telling lots of jokes lately, what's up with that?"

"If I told everyone everything, then I wouldn't have a _secret _plan then, now would I?"

"I guess. But still, I kind of wish we weren't enemies."

"Yeah, but it would make it harder to kill each other, if we were allies."

"I know, but..."

"But?" I echoed.

He sighed. "Well, I kind of want to tell my family –" He was cut off by a peacekeeper that looked very interested in our conversation.

"Sorry to butt in here, but the speakers been calling Tynen Pounig for about two minutes now."

"Oh, really? Damn it." said Tynen as he rushed to the door.

I waited about fifteen minutes before the door opened, and I was called.  
Going in, I saw that there was a group of important people up on a balcony. They looked bored, which was to be expected, after watching so long. Still, I wasn't about to let them ignore me.

I glanced around the room, trying to find something that would alert them that I was there. Grinning, I saw some camouflage paint. I grabbed a sword, put some red paint on it, sliced my shirt, and put some more of the red paint on my skin, so it looked like I cut myself on the backslash.

Screaming, I fell to the floor. That got their attention, they were all freaking out. I quickly gasped in a breath of air before a peacekeeper came over to see if I was alright. As soon as he was close enough, I jumped up.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Silence.

"Seriously guys, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

More silence.

"Well, now that I've got your attention," I grabbed a bow and arrow "Let me at least try to impress you. It's not very polite to ignore people, especially when you invited them."

I shot an arrow at the furthest target. Centre.  
I shot a second arrow. It split the shaft. Perfect. Glancing up at them, they were looking at me like I was insane. "What? You guys have to answer me eventually, you know."

"You're dismissed."

So I left.

Coming out, I got a bunch of strange looks, probably because my shirt was still torn, and I still had the red paint on.

That evening, after I was forced to change my shirt, we went down to the lobby to see the scores.  
I was pleasantly surprised that I got an eleven. For what? A joke? Awesome. People are going to be so confused.

The next morning, I'm with Cinna. "We're going to go with something different, if you'll consent."

"Yeah, okay, I don't see a choice."

"That's what I wanted to hear, here's what we're going to do..." the plan of action sounded interesting, and the prep team worked on me all day. I was starving when they'd finished, but I wasn't allowed to eat until after the interview. That was a weird rule, although I'm sure it's just because they don't want me to mess myself up.

Here's what I actually paid attention to. I'd furiously been writing down names, as there was no way I could remember them all.

**A/N: Not much to say, apart from keep reading, recommend to your friends, and review! (please!)**


	9. Alex's Notes Tribute Portfolios

**A/N: Written by Alex on a piece of paper before her interview. Not really that important, but I thought I would be fun to add.**

PEOPLE IN THE 65th HUNGER GAMES

**DISTRICT 1**  
Billy Jean Poupa  
16, tall, career. Female

Josh Tatoe  
17, average, stupid shirt-grabbing jerk. Male

**DISTRICT 2**

Opal Annen  
14, short, career. Female

Leigh Stone  
18, Average, Career, Volunteered. Male

**DISTRICT 3**

Ceceily Oldson  
12, Short, unwilling, nervous. Female

Darcey Drake  
16, Average, Volunteer, Career (Probably) Male

**DISTRICT 4**

Konika Onpelay  
15, Average, Bit off the deep end, suspicious, keeps looking at me? Female

Alko Linan  
18, Tall, Career. Probably. Male

**DISTRICT 5**

Alayna Sympth  
14, Short, Cheery? Faked, probably. Female

Thomas Faseed  
16, Tall, Quiet. Male

**DISTRICT 6**

Jenny Oaf  
17, short, badly faked confidence. Female

Jayden Oaf  
17, Short, trying desperately to be intimidating. Jenny's twin? District 6 – J.O/J.O Male

**DISTRICT 7**

Cara Loft  
15, Medium, Creepy. Avoid if possible. Female

Bill Smith  
Can't remember. Very plain. Male, I hope.

**DISTRICT 8**

Jade Silver  
14, Can't remember, Vegan? Going to have trouble, if she doesn't eat dirt. Female

Keith Hyded  
Can't remember, getting pretty bored. Male

**DISTRICT 9**

Jamie Hopperson  
Same old, Same old. Female

Zavier Gould  
Rather large. Avoid. Male

**DISTRICT 10**

Rose Puli  
?, Small, timid. Female

Logan Pobree  
God, this is getting boring. Male

**DISTRICT 11**

Kate Tailor  
?, Small, Agile. Female

Tanner Scrout  
?, Tall, Strong arms? Avoid, possibly. Male

**DISTRICT 12**

Tynen Pounig.  
15, EVERYTHING'S AVERAGE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M WRITING THIS DOWN. Male

Me, Alex. Female, Durh.  
13, Tall, lanky, amazing and awesome, probably will win.

**NOTE**: If I die, do something with this. Put it on my grave, if I get one. Please also note, this is written in small notes, not full sentences. Just in case you didn't know, it's pretty hard to keep up with people talking.  
**  
A/N: That note was by Alex, too. Review!**


	10. Now Everyone Knows!

**A/N: Short chapter. Oh well, at least its out! Review!**

I walked in, in the tee-shirt and jeans I was given by Cinna. I was going to stand out, because people would be wondering why I'm dressed differently.

On the stage, Caesar Flickerman awaited my arrival. I couldn't tell if he was eager or not though. Lots of practice, I guess. There was a small bowl with apples in it sitting next to the seats. Not much else worth noting.

"Hey Alex, what I've been itching to know is, why'd you volunteer?"

"Oh, hm. I kinda know Josie's – the original Tribute – Mum"

"Aw, how sweet. How'd you get that eleven in the test room?"

"Pure skill." Gotta confuse them.

"Of course. And how well do you know Tynen, your District partner?"

"I don't know him that well, I guess. He was just kinda... Around."

"Mysterious. Any story behind this?"

"You'll have to wait until after the games, I'll tell you then."

"Oohh, Somebody's confident. Anyone in particular you're looking forward to seeing then?"

"Nope. Although I can't say that there aren't people that I'll gloat to."

"That's even more mysterious! Okay, do you have any secret plans for the arena?"

"Wouldn't be a secret," I saw the fake disappointment etched on his face. "Fine, pass me three of those apples from the bowl."

Caesar did as he was asked, intrigued.  
Grabbing the apples, I started juggling. "Are you happy now? Now everyone knows." I said with a grin and a wink.  
Laughing, Caesar said "What's that going to do?"  
I put the apples back. "Startle the people for long enough to think of a witty catch phrase, of course."

"Of course. That's Alex from District 12, everyone!"

Flawless and amazing. Peeerfeeect.

Haymitch agreed, apparently. I'd been extremely confusing and he hadn't know what I was up to until he saw me juggling.  
"Nice juggling, by the way."

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny"

"You two are going into the arena tomorrow. You shouldn't be laughing, Alex." Sarcasm, Haymitch's greatest asset.  
"What're you doing when you get to the arena?" Inquired Tynen.

"Nice try, but we're enemies remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me."

"Fine, if you must know, I'm winning." I gloated. Intimidation reflex, go!

Haymitch must have noticed I was just bluffing, since he'd seen how hysterical I'd been the other night. Luckily, though, he didn't mention it.

**A/N: The next chapter [Or the one after] will be the Games! But only if I get a review!  
Seriously, just add a smiley face! You don't even need to sign up to review!**


	11. PeerPressure! PreGame

**A/N: I did say the next chapter [or the one after] will be the Games. Don't yell at me, it's only about three-hundred words anyway!**

Now I'm in the hovercraft, waiting to be deployed into the arena.  
Black hoodie, water proof boots, jeggings and, of course my district token.

As this was my last chance to display any anxiety, I decided to get it over with.  
I sat down and hugged my knees, trying to figure out whether or not I would go to the Bloodbath.  
The Bloodbath was when most or all of the Tributes rushed to the Cornucopia, a giant golden horn, where all the loot was. Usually about a third of the Tributes died, another third were injured, and the rest either got away, or were people to avoid.  
"Alex." I looked up. It was Cinna.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay, you look a bit... Anxious."

"Of course, I'm fine. I'm going to win, even if it means cutting off my leg." Although, if I can avoid that, I will, I added silently.

"I know, it's just that- " He was cut off as a Peacekeeper shoved me onto a metal plate, and a glass tube slide up from the floor. Cinna continued to mouth what he was saying, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Now I'm in a gloomy, sad looking basement below the arena. I swear, if I were anymore freaked out, I would try to escape. But, no. I can't do something like that, as the other Tributes would see me as wimpy. Actually, I kinda wonder what the other Tributes think of me. Maybe I'll die in ten minutes. Maybe I won't even last that long.  
But I said I was going to win. I don't want to look stupid, so I'm going to have to.  
That's a wonderful reason to do something, actually.  
Peer-pressure!  
I sigh, getting looks of question from the few people around me. I don't want to do this.

"Please step onto the round, metal plate to your right, Female Tribute 12." droned a recorded message. Well, that's welcoming, but I did as I was told.

**A/N: Next, I promise, will be the Games. If you Review. :3**


	12. Let The 65th Hunger Games Begin!

**A/N: The Games! Whoop! Anyway, the Games are going to be in day format, and this is day 1. Review! Or add a smiley face. Anything!**

Before the lift had even stopped moving, I looked up. The sun was just rising, so I had all day. Now I knew which way was east, too.  
Looking around next, I saw that to the north, there was an open plain, to the east there was a large cliff, and a water fall, to the south was a swamp, I think. It was hard to tell, because it was foggy down there. And, stretching from west to north east was a forest. At least, that's what I could tell from here.

Everyone else was looking at the Cornucopia, examining its goods. As I had about twenty seconds before the Game started, I had a look to see if there was anything vital in there.  
I immediately saw a backpack with a bow, quiver with a dozen arrows, and three knives. I wanted, no, _needed_ this. It was useful to me, because I knew how to use these, and I have since I was eight.

"Let the sixty-fifth Annual Hunger Games begin!" The games had started.

Making a decision, I ran straight for the pack. Josh, from District 1 tripped me over. I fell crashing to the ground. Then someone else was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Luckily though, he didn't know what he was doing, and I kicked him in the back of the knee and he collapsed, inconveniently, on top of me again. Shoving his huge mass off of me, I stumbled up and ran for the pack, though to my dismay, Cara Loft, from District 7 had gotten it.

As there was no way I'd be able to survive without that pack, I ran at her, and she slashed one of the knives between my ribs and hip on the left. It hurt like Hell, to be completely honest.

Stumbling again, I kicked her in the ankle and she buckled.  
Seeing my chance, I slammed my fist into her temple, in an attempt to knock her out. It'd failed, but she looked dizzy. Slamming my foot into her ankle again, she fell like a rock, although she was still conscious, she couldn't resist me anymore. I ripped the knife out of her hand and cut the pack off of her, oblivious to the Bloodbath around me.

Prying the bow and quiver from her, I stuffed one of the severed straps from the bag in my mouth, slit her throat like she was an animal, and ran for it. At least her death had been relatively painless. Not completely, but painless enough for me to shove off the nauseous feeling, and the lump in my throat until later.

Since the forest was my natural environment, I went there, not bothering to stop until I was about to burst from a lack of energy. It was nearly Dusk, and I need to examine my pack. I was also pretty thirsty, but I knew how to find water, and could hold off until I was safe enough to try to find it. But I'm freaking out because I'm nearly certain that I'm being followed. I look around, anxious for somewhere to hide, and see a small crevice near a tree. Crawling in, I find it rather claustrophobic, but try to get comfortable anyway.

The pack was rather interesting. Almost like it'd been made for me, really.  
It had, apart from the bow, arrows, and knives, there was some bread, a two litre water bottle, some iodine – which I'm pretty sure is for purifying water, since it was with the bottle – a flint and tinder, and a sleeping bag. A pretty good haul, if previous Hunger Games have been anything to go by.

The knives, though, were probably my favourite.  
The first of the three, which was also the biggest, was about the size of my forearm, including the handle. It had ridges about a quarter of the way up on the back, after the handle, for who knows what. It looked like you could cut through bone with it, a menacing thought. _It's probably from hunting, or a weapon, _I thought to myself, the only person in my company, _then again, everything here is a weapon._

The second knife was a lot smaller, about two thirds the size of my forearm, including the handle. I was thin, and I got the impression that it was more for food than for killing.

The third knife was only about the size of my hand. It was double edged, but the only thing I think that it would be useful for if herb gathering. _Would help for a delicious gourmet meal, though _I thought.

During the examination of my pack, the anthem played and showed faces, names, and Districts of the people who have died.

Josh Tatoe, District 1

Opal Annen, District 2

Thomas Faseet, District 5. That was the guy who jumped on me, according to the picture.

Jenny Oaf, District 6

Cara Loft and Bill Smith, District 7. I knew Cara was dead.

Keith Hyded, District 8

Jamie Hopperson and Zavier Gould, District 9

Kate Tailor, District 11

Tynen Pounig, District 12. I didn't think that he would survive, but to die on the first day. It wasn't embarrassing or anything, but it was still kind of sad, to be honest. That makes ten dead, a few injured. I definitely was. My cut, which wasn't really too deep, just wide, and in an uncomfortable place, kept being contorted and opening up, even though it'd gotten a scab, now. It really hurts actually.

I gingerly lifted my shirt just high enough to see it properly.  
It was unevenly scabbed, because, as I'd mentioned earlier, I'd been running, and it kept opening up.  
It was too bad that I didn't have a first aid kit, really. I could use one right now.  
Actually, there's been worse in the Games, so I shouldn't be complaining. But I was. The fact that most Tributes kept straight faces constantly sickens me, even though I've been doing it too. I'm scared to death right now, but if I show it, no one will want to sponsor me. And that would be a problem, wouldn't it - Too bad that I have no one to ask that question, as I could really use an answer right now.

Making a feeble attempt to cover up the entrance of the crevice, I tried to sleep.  
It was a horrible on and off attempt, which was understandable, I hope, since I'm probably going to die and all. _No. Stop it. You won't win if you think you can't, Alex._ Now I'm talking to myself, great.

I actually had a dream; I'm not really sure what to think of it though.

_I'm watching myself from the outside, again. I look allot older, maybe late twenties?  
My stomach is protruding a little, and I'm not really sure why. Even if I had all the food in the world, I would prefer to be thin and snake like, as it made it easier to sneak around.  
I'm out hunting, what I usually do in my spare time.  
Sitting by an old, abused oak tree, I threw a rock in frustration, and it landed on the dusty ground a few metres away.  
I heard steps behind me, so I grabbed my knife from the belt at my waist and turned.  
"Hey, it's just me, Miss Victor." said someone from the shadows.  
I didn't reply.  
"Awh, come on, Ally, it's just me"_

"_my name's not Ally!" Is what I tried to scream at him, I couldn't though._

_"Just wanted to tell you that you're an Avox, now. You've said too much against the Capitol."_

_Putting my hand in my mouth, I found that the person was telling to truth._

"_Now, wake up."  
_

See what I mean?  
My name isn't even Ally, although I can see how someone could call me that. I was also wondering about my stomach. Then I realised, that in the dream I was pregnant.  
That would never happen in real life. Even if I were to get.._. close _to someone, I would never have kids. I would never want to have any chance of losing them to the Games, or an accident in the mines, or disease, or fights or anything. I just couldn't see it happening. Anyway, I realised, I've spent too much time thinking about this, because it's nearly noon.

I gathered my things and left to find water. After walking around for about two hours, I felt like I was going to collapse. And I did.

**A/N: Reviews help me know that you guys actually enjoy the story, and that I should keep writing it! Just a smiley face! C'mon guys. ;)**


	13. Talking To Myself

**A/N: The Games will be in three or four parts, depending on how I break it up. I really should be writing chapter by chapter, not the whole story at once. Oh well. Have you guys watched 'Avatar: The Legend of Korra'? It's awesome, you should. Review.**

I fell to the ground, thinking about how everyone back in 12 would be laughing at my inability to even find some water.  
The ground tasted muddy and furry, so I pushed myself far enough off the ground to see there was moss on the ground.  
With renewed energy, I leapt off the ground and ran about a hundred metres, where I found a river. I was pretty surprised that I hadn't heard the water running, but I didn't dwell on it.  
Water meant survival, or mostly, anyway. There were still other Tributes to worry about, and the Capitol's schemes to speed things up, but right now, I was going to live.

I was about to dunk my head in the water when common sense returned to me.  
I probably shouldn't stick my head into dirty water. There could be anything in there. _Anything._ I shuddered at that thought, but searched my pack for the bottle and the iodine.

Filling up the bottle and adding the iodine, I started scanning the area for somewhere to stay, but didn't see anything.  
Walking now, I trekked through the water until I saw a small opening in the ground, just near the river. The river was bordered by rocks here, and it was extremely taxing to get out. I actually cut my feet a few times, and swore, which I found ironic.  
You know, since I was stabbed and didn't say a word, but I cursed when I stood on some uncomfortable rocks. Bet Haymitch was laughing, if I know him. Which I don't, by the way, he just seems kind of predictable.

I didn't go into the cave; I thought that would be predictable if I was followed. Instead, I climbed past it and set some snares, which I'd learnt from the rope guy. After I was done with that, it was getting dark. _Looks like they're already getting impatient for some action, if they're already shortening the days. _I really have to stop talking to myself, it's not healthy.

I was about to climb into a tree for the night, when I heard something come crashing through the woods behind me. Turning and drawing my knife, I saw the Tributes from District 10 stumbling around. The guy had been injured, presumably in the Bloodbath, and the girl was helping him move.  
No wonder they were crashing around.

Still, they had the means and the resolve to kill me, so I dived behind a tree, wincing and gasping as I landed on something that pointed into my own Bloodbath injury.

The girl dropped the guy to the ground, grabbed a spear, and threw it. I rolled out of the way just in time, and the spear caught my pack instead.  
Pinned to the ground, I struggled to get free, but I couldn't.  
The girl had drawn a knife and was coming at me when I had the sense to wriggle out of the bindings of my pack, just in time too. She was about to stab me, but I rolled again.  
Luck didn't really seem to be on my side in this encounter, as I found myself backed against a tree, in no better a situation than before, if not worse since I didn't have my pack to protect me again.

Walking up to me again, the girl went to stab me again when I tripped her, her knife slicing a small cut on my leg. Things were looking up, but not by much.

Ending it quickly for her, since killing Cara had scarred me in a way that I knew would never go away, even if it had been a quick and relatively painless death, I didn't want any more guilt than I needed.  
Slitting her throat, I looked around for the guy. Spotting him, it was obvious that he couldn't move on his own.

_Boom_ That was the death cannon.

He was a pitiful sight, really.  
Crying, screaming the girl's name, which was Rose, apparently, he begged me to kill him. I felt kind of bad for District 10, since when I did my victory tour, they would hate me for killing both their Tributes.

Grabbing the girl's – I mean Rose's – Knife, I went over and killed the guy as painlessly as possible.

_Boom_ That noise will haunt me for the rest of my possibly shortened life.

"Sorry, District 10" I murmured quietly. They would still hate me, but hopefully not as much.  
Since I had no Idea how to use a spear, I broke it, and covered its splintered pieces in old leaves. Then I retrieved my pack, as the guy had had nothing interesting or useful on him, I left.

Apparently, they'd been waiting on the outcome of my fight, because the anthem played right after I'd grabbed my stuff. Three Tributes today. _They're going quickly. I have no idea why they would want the Games over so quickly, though. _I thought.

Darcey Drake, District 3

Rose Puli, District 10

Logan Pobree, District 10

By now it was pitch black and freezing. Deciding it'd be too cold at the river, I climbed a tree. With extreme difficulty. Seriously. Very _painful_, _excruciating_ difficulty.

At what I considered an appropriate height, I checked my pack. Seeing the currently full water bottle, I realised that I hadn't had anything to drink since I got here. Sure enough, after placing my hand gently on my tongue, it felt like sand paper. I know that drinking too much when you're dehydrated is bad, but I couldn't help myself, it was cool and refreshing. Like the shower in the Capitol, really, but for my insides.

Feeling great now that I'd had a drink, I fell asleep.

_People's faces were flashing in front of me, screaming. The longer I can see them, I realised, the more sense they made.  
"Whyyyy"_

"_Guuuilty"_

"_Deeeeeeead" They rasped at me. After further, reluctant inspection, it was Cara, from 7, and Rose and Logan from 10. Each one of their deaths played in front of me. First from my point of view, and then from theirs.  
It was horrible. The animal instinct to run, but being unable to. Knowing you would die, but again, unable to do so. Their obvious hatred that they were unable to return to their families and friends._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't have any real motive. I just wanted to win. I'm a horrible, heartless person._

I woke with a start. My throat was raw and I was sure I' been screaming. Burying my head in my hands, I apologised, as if I could make it better just by repeating it over and over into my hands, even though I knew very well that they could not hear me, and probably wouldn't forgive me.

That's when I heard another person coming. The sun was just coming up.  
I saw a guy, from District 2, I think, running here with a bow in hand. He started shooting at me. Realising what was going on, I tore off my sleeping bag and looked around frantically. There was nowhere to go.

**A/N: The dream was pretty creepy in my mind, but I had trouble writing it. As always, tell me off for changing the time state, bad grammar, and review please!**


	14. Tracker Jacker Shenanigans!

**A/N: Not too much. The Games are ending pretty quickly. Sorry about that.**

An idea popped into my head, seemingly from nowhere. Jumping, I grabbed onto a branch about two metres away. My arms and stomach immediately screeched in protest, but I dragged myself up and jumped again. He was still shooting at me, he was a horrible shot.

I saw it just as it was too late. Jumping across another, painfully of course, branch, I saw the Tracker Jacker nest. It was huge. The size of my torso, roughly. An arrow whizzed past me, hitting it directly.

Of course, my luck so far had been horrible, and it wasn't about to change. The Jackers buzzed angrily out of the nest, and flew straight at me and the guy from District 2.  
He must have seen what was happening too, because he started running in the opposite direction. Seeing this as a good idea right now, I jumped the four metres from the tree, which hurt, by the way, and stumbled off the ground, running after the guy.

_Sting. _Ouch.

Run.

_Sting. _Stop it!

_Sting! _"Dammit! Get the Hell off of me you freaking mutated bees!" I yelled.

Then, I don't know why I realised this, but I remembered that the river was the other way. Turning so fast I had to drag myself back off the ground, I ran straight through the mutt hornets.

_Sting_

I only got stung once before I got the river, they must have realised, hopefully, that I hadn't done anything. Diving in, everything started to haze in front of me. _Boom! _District 2, out of the Games.

The water turned a funny purple-blue colour, and started to boil me alive. My skin was itching. Screaming once again, I managed to crawl out of the concoction before passing out.

Waking, the ground shifted into strange face shapes, but no matter how hard I hit them they wouldn't go away. My fists were bleeding. Laughing hysterically, I dabbed some blood on my finger and traced one of the faces on a rock. "You, my friend, are going to help me out here, aren't you, Rocky?"

"Rocky?"

_No. You said you didn't want to team up._

"What? ROCKY!" Still under the effect of the Tracker Jacker venom, Rocky's face contorted into a scowl.

_What? Isn't that what you told Haymitch?_

"No! I didn't mean it! Please, help me!"

_No._

"Then you're an enemy!" I screamed. Of course, this was all making perfect sense to me in my sedated state.

_Try to kill me, I dare you._

So I grabbed another rock and threw it as hard as I could. The rock, through my eyes, appeared as some sort of grenade. Rocky vanished into a puff of imaginary smoke for a few moments before returning.

_Is that all you have? You don't deserve to even try to be in the Games, Seam Scum._

"That's not true! I volunteered! No one else from 12 or anywhere other than 1, 2 and 3 did! Leave me alone! I don't need you! No! Go away! How did you even get here? There's only supposed to be Twenty-Four Tributes, not Twenty-five!"

Rocky didn't respond. Then I heard footsteps. Rocky was right. I don't deserve to live. Running up to the footsteps, I heard a _boom, boom_. Two more down.

"You! Yes you over there! Kill me, please! I have nothing to live for! Please!" 'You' was the girl from District 4.

"What?" she asked, extremely dumbfounded by my pleas.

"Kill me! Please! Rocky was right! I don't even deserve to have lived this long! Just kill me!"

"Who is Rocky?" She'd spotted my bites. I knew bites were bad, but she looked more worried that I would've felt, even if I was fine.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" I screamed. Why wouldn't she kill me! I was an enemy, wasn't I? Doesn't killing me mean she has a better chance of going home? Damn it. These people as confusing.

"Take me to Rocky."

Leading the girl to where Rocky, the cave, and the river was, I pointed and mumbled "Over there."  
Rocky was standing there.

_Who is this?_

"One of the District 4 Tributes, Rocky." I answered, getting a strange look from the girl.

_She's dangerous, you know._

"I already asked her to kill me, but she wouldn't. I don't think she will." More strange looks from my new 'friend', I honestly don't understand why though.

_She's going to kill me._

"I thought we weren't a team, anyway." The girl shuffled awkwardly.

_That doesn't matter! Help me! Please! I don't want to die! My family are waitin-_

Smash. The girl had just done me a huge favour. "Thanks. He was starting to scare me, to be honest."

More weird looks. "Mind if I have a look at those bites? Do you know what gave them to you?" she was a bit nosey, so far.

"I'd rather not... Tracker Jackers. I'm fine though."

"Okay then, what District was Rocky from?"

"I don't know... Why?"

"Because he was just... Nevermind. Let me have a look at those, they'll kill you if we don't do anything about them"

Submitting, as she was rather intimidating, even though she was shorter than me, she examined my bites.  
Then, she pressed her mouth to my neck.  
"What the Hell are you doing?" I gasped. Was she going to kill me with her teeth?  
"Removing the stinger and venom. Stop moving." I did as I was told. She was seriously scary. It kind of made me wonder what kind of upbringing she had. My thoughts were interrupted by another _boom_.  
"I wonder who that was..." wondered the stranger, more to herself than me. But then she left the cave, with me looking quizzically after her.

When she came back, she had a few leaves.

"Stay still," she ordered.

"How did you manage to get this many bites?" she asked, crushing the leaves with a stone in a watery mixture.

"I was running away from the Jackers, then I realised that I had to go to the river, or they'd kill me, so I had to run back through them." I replayed the story in my head, explaining how the water had changed colour and tried to boil me, and how the ground had gotten faces, and that's when Rocky appeared.

"Hmmm." She hummed, more worried about the medicine than the story.

"ooohh," I gasped. She'd just applied the concoction. It felt amazing, as I hadn't even realised the extent of my injuries. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I'm a practicing doctor." She said shortly. I realised then that she was thirsty.

"I could go back to my stuff; I had some Iodine and a bottle. It's the least I could do, since you helped me out." I offered.

"There will still be Jackers around. I'll just have some of this water, it doesn't look too bad."

"Be careful, if the previous Games are anything to go by, that could kill you instantly."

"Then you could go home."

"There's no one that would care."

"What do you mean?"

"No family, everyone hates me. The only reason they'd want me to come back is so that people can't make fun of 12 for a while. Also the free stuff, I guess."

"Geez. It's the complete opposite for me," the she realised that that may have been offensive "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologise about. I actually feel bad for you."

"In what way?" She was rather confused.

"People telling you what to do, expecting things from you, remembering birthdays, cleaning up after yourself, family honour. The list would go on, I imagine."

"That's pretty much it. That's why I'm here. No one in their right mind would volunteer for me, since my dad is pretty well known, and it would be... Shameful, I guess, if I didn't go."

"So, would you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?" I sounded allot like Haymitch.

"Konika, you?"

"Alex. Who was that big guy from your District?"

"Alko? Oh yeah. He's a Career. Brags constantly," She laughed at the last part, despite the situation. "Sorry, everyone at home."

I was about to reply when the anthem played. There had been two deaths today. The Games would end soon.

Leigh, District 2

Tanner, District 11

"Did you know any of them?" asked Konika.

"No, but that Leigh guy was the idiot that shot the Tracker Jacker nest and set them off."

Pause.

"Well, it's getting dark, we should sleep." She shifted awkwardly.

"But we don't trust one another" I pointed out.

"Well, you're in no condition to hurt me, and I haven't killed anyone. I don't plan on starting unless I have to."

"Really? I've killed," I paused a moment and counted on my fingers "three people, and one person indirectly"

"Thanks for the nightmares. Hope you don't have any" and she lay down.

"Actually I've had them both nights, thanks for asking," no response, which was fine, as that wasn't my intention. "Night" I added.

**A/N: This Konika... She is rather smart. But at the same time... Hm... Review!**


	15. 2 Rabbits, A Spider And Some Sort Of

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Five or six, not three or four. Sorry, but the breaking up of the chapters has to be done dramtically!**

No dreams this time, but I woke up feeling as though I hadn't sleep in ages. It wasn't a nice feeling.  
I also woke aching all over, mostly in my leg, the knife wound, and where the bites were. The leg was at least sprained, but it still hurt like being stabbed, which is a relatable term for me, now.

Wondering what had woken me, I saw that Konika was awake too.

Seeing my confusion, "It's raining pretty bad," She explained. "Thunder, lightning and hail. It's the Capitol, probably telling us to hurry up, or trying to starve us."

"That reminds me; I set some snares in the forest, about 200 metres from here."

"Well, I'm pretty hungry. Let's go check them."

Trekking out in the freezing rain, we spotted the snares.

The snares had gotten better game than the last time I'd hunted, which was probably about two weeks ago.

"Two rabbits, a spider, and some sort of bird." I reported. We'd formed a mutual team.

"Sounds good? I honestly have no idea where to start with hunting." I laughed at her a bit, which surprised both of us. Anyone could tell I didn't laugh much.

_Boom_

My laughing interrupted. I wonder who it was...

"I wonder if it had something to do with the rain, or if it was another Tribute." That was a much better question.

"I don't know. I'm not about to go out and check though."

"Agreed." we walked back to the cave in silence.

When we got back, I started skinning the rabbits and plucking the bird. We'd left the spider behind.  
_Boom_  
it'd been a few hours since the last one, but it was still unexpected. This time though, Konika had an explanation.

"It was probably Alko, at the rate they're going." Depressing. Thanks, Konika.

I just nodded and continued on my task. The anthem played, and showed the dead Tributes.

Ceceily Oldson, District 3

Jade Silver, District 8

Then we went to sleep, it was still raining and extremely cold, but we managed. Before falling asleep I muttered "They're going fast. We're going to hav–"

"Don't say it. We're both going back." I found this confusing, as I didn't even really know this person, but she was willing to commit treason to keep both of us alive? I wonder if, that she, too, had been rather intrigued by me before the Games. Maybe it was just a happy coincidence?

_Boom_ I woke. "Three of us left, then..." my voice mixed with the rain. I unconsciously had curled up next to Konika, leaving allot of embarrassing, awkward glances.

"Probably hypothermia. Come back over here, you're warm." She ordered. I thought this was funny.

"What if I refuse?" I grinned playfully.

"Then I'll tell everyone that you came to _me_, not the other way around."

"Wait, _you _came to _me_?" I was confused now.

"Yes, now get back over here, its freezing." I did as I was told once again. This person seemed to have a lot of control over me. I'm not sure if it's because she saved my life, or if it was her, herself.  
I went to sleep in her arms.

_Walking into the Hob, I glanced around. I'd been here a few times, but everyone here kept to themselves, and acted menacingly to anyone around them. But as I sat down in the shade of the building, a man came over to me._

"_Are you hungry?" he asked._

_I nodded affirmative, and expected him to leave. It was normal that people would do this, but it was usually in a scornful manner, whereas this person seemed genuinely good natured._

"_Would you like to go hunting with me?" This earned a couple of inquisitive glances. It was a rare thing, people offering a chance to food._

_I nodded. I don't talk very much._

"_Come on then! I'll teach you some stuff." I obediently followed._

_This is when I learned where the holes in the fence were. The man tried to start conversation with me, but I remained quiet._

_When we were far enough out of the District, and into the woods, he explained how to make a bow, and then he showed me how to make arrows.  
Then he took me actually hunting. It was getting dark when we left, and the trip was short. We still managed to catch three rabbits and two water birds. He said to meet him at the Hob next week._

_The next week, the man showed me how to make a bow in practice. It was surprisingly difficult, but apparently I was good at it. By the end of the day, I had the bow about one tenth of the way done, not counting testing and modifying it._

_Over the next couple of weeks, I was going off on my own and catching my own food. It was nowhere near as extravagant as the man's, though._

_I started selling to people in the Hob, mostly to Sae, and making money. I saw the man less and less._

_I was being chased by Tracker Jackers that I'd accidently disturbed when I was shaken awake._

The Tracker Jacker part wasn't true, but it was, and still is, a constant worry of mine. With good reason now, too.

"Wake up. You hit me in the face."

"What...?"

"You hit me in the face. It hurt, thanks."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Let's cook some of that food"

"So, that Allen guy is the last guy left?" I asked, flinching away from the fire because it was hot, obviously.

"Alko," she corrected "And yes."

"How are we going to find him, and what happens after that?" I bet all of Panem was loving this. I was sucking on my finger now.

"Why don't we just camp in the centre, and make allot of noise? That might work..." She trailed off into her own thought.

I couldn't really think of anything better, so we packed up our stuff, which wasn't very much, ate some food, and then left.

**A/N: How will it end? Actually, the summary of the story gives it away a little. As you may have noticed, I've borrowed more than one concept from the book. Will the Tributes from District 4 win? Who knows... Oh wait. I do! Review!**


	16. My Possessions Return In Bad Condition

**A/N: Really, really, really short chapter. Sorry. But some exciting stuff is coming up, along with the end of the Game. Review!**

"Hey, do you mind if we stop by where I was being chased by the Tracker Jackers? It's probably safe." I asked. The extra supplies would be helpful.

"Okay, can you catch up if I keep walking?"

"Yeah, probably." And on that note, I left with a knife, just in case.

Upon actually finding where my stuff was, I was nearly ecstatic to the point of cheering and whooping. But I didn't. _Wait. My stuff? This was as temporary as Capitol makeup. Capitol makeup... What the Hell is wrong with me? Doesn't matter, get your damn stuff! What if Alko were behind you? _That was sensible Alex, apparently. _Well, I'd be dead then, wouldn't I?_ Sarcastic Alex.

_Not if you had stopped thinking about trivial things and grabbed your damn stuff._

_Well, since you're a thought, doesn't that make __**you**__ trivial?_

"Shut the Hell up! Freaking Hell. I'm talking to myself, and everyone probably thinks I'm crazy."  
That came after the realisation that I had stopped to have a mental conversation with myself. I must be at least a little insane.

Anyway, I grabbed my stuff – which was a damaged pack, a bow, ten or so arrows, about a cup of water, some iodine, and the knives – and ran to catch up with Konika.

**A/N: Getting dramatic. What do **_**you**_** think will happen? Review!**


	17. Game Over

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! And the end of the Game! Review! About Two-Thousand- two-hundred words! Are you proud of me? :3**

As I approached the Cornucopia, I hear a conversation. _I wonder what's going on? _Time to find out.

"Crap! Get the freaking Hell off of me! Damnit. I'm going to bloody die, aren't I?" Was that Konika? In the short time I'd known her; I'd kind of guessed that she was one of those goody two shoes types that wouldn't swear even if their lives depended on it.

"Guess so. I'll tell your parents you died trying, though." That Allen – No, Alko – guy. Sounds like an over confident jerk.

"You bastard! Please make it quick then." Giving up already? How did she even survive if she gave up this easily? Unless – Maybe she's waiting for me? I can't live with that on my conscious. So, like anyone would in my situation, I was frozen. I could see them now, but I didn't want to go any closer. Maybe this way I could win, without having to kill her.

"Pfffft. Like I'd do that. You should know that, Koni."

_Do something. She saved you._

_I wanted to die!_

_Then take her place! Let someone deserving live._

_No. I want to die quickly and dignified._

_Then save her sorry ass. Look at her. She's on the verge of tears, and her family has to watch her die. Slowly, probably._

_Fine! Just leave me alone!_

I really have to stop that.  
I heard a whimper from my hiding place. I hate this. I don't want her to get hurt, but I have no relation with her. I'm freaking stupid, sometimes.

"Any last words?"

A short, cut off gasp escaped her lips, and then she was limp. Was she dead, or just unconscious?

"Aw, come on now. It's no fun when you're unconscious. Wake up" he slapped her with the flat of his knife, it sound like it would've hurt, too.

That was the last straw; I run out there and drag him off of her. He let out a surprised gasp and tried to push me off, but I wouldn't budge.

_Great, what the Hell am I going to do now?_

_Kill him._ Damn, I must be nearly as bad as the Capitol for thinking that.

Still, I complied.  
Realising that I was too stupid to grab a weapon before I ran out, I started to work the knife out of his hand, but of course, again luck was not in my favour.  
Seeing what I was trying to do, He slammed the knife into my leg, which hurt. Letting out a cry of pain, I clawed at him. Right now he was lying on top of me, like I was a bed, with his back to me. He was huge, heavy, and still trying to kill me, so of course, again I'm at a disadvantage. It's like they _want _me to die as slowly and painfully as possible. Escape was impossible, so when my hand caught his eye, I tightened my grip.

It felt disgusting, but I had to. His cries of agony made me want to puke, but thankfully I only retched a little. By now, his was stabbing at me furiously, trying to get me to let go. His eye felt like some of the 'jelly' we'd had at the Capitol, which, even for me was a morbid thought.

Again in the leg. Searing pain.

Then in the right side of my abdomen.

The right side of my stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuuuck!" This fucking hurt. I gasped that out; I would bleed to death if I didn't get him off of me soon.

I tore at his eye some more, trying to make him stop. We were stuck in a paradox.  
Thinking that hurting the other more will make them let go. It was all just a reflex, really. I wouldn't do that if I could avoid it. Even if I _am _rather short tempered, this pain is unbearable.

_Pop_. Fucking gross. I tore his eye out, completely by accident. Alko is screaming and thrashing around, and I howl. His aggravation is crushing me.

I see Konika, or what I hope is her, because otherwise the Capitol are pretty freaking creepy.  
She's covered in blood, mostly on her face.

She comes over, and drags Alko off of me. I gasp in as much air as I can, before puking blood and the other contents of my stomach onto the ground. A fist is slammed into my face, and I realise that, one, Alko isn't dead yet, and he just punched me, and two, that his right eye is still in my hand.

My nose is wonky and crooked, probably broken, and I slam my foot out, hoping that what I hit was him.  
It must've been, because then I got an aggravated growl in my direction. I tried to wipe my hair out of my eyes, but I just smeared them with blood, making it harder to see.

Slam. I'm going to die unless I get a weapon. _He's a trained killer, remember._

_You didn't mention that before._

_Well, he was distracted; it would've been easy to kill him if you'd taken a weapon with you, stupid._

_We're the same, who're you calling stupid?_

_Shut the fuck up, both of you. Can't you see I'm busy being killed?_

Silence. Good. Now I can think. _Slam! _Or not.

"Fuck!" this was hard. I want to be back at home right now.

Gaining some more common sense, I used me not-white-anymore tee-shirt to wipe the blood from my eyes. After that, I saw the next blow coming and rolled painfully to the left.

Konika was a few metres from Alko's right, and closer to my stuff than me.

"Get my knife! Or the bow! Anything! They're in that bush!"

Alko, who'd lost his knife in the struggle, looked over to where I'd pointed. Then he started running. Konika was still stationary.

"Go!" that seemed to drag her back to our painful reality, and she sprinted across to the stuff. Unfortunately, Alko had a head start, and got there first. He grabbed the largest knife, and threw it. It hit Konika in the shoulder.

"Now to you... District 12." He grabbed the second knife and walked casually toward me.

Seeing the danger, I scrambled to my feet, swaying precariously.

"We're going to have a little chat, you and I." Freaking creepy. He's lost it more than me.

"Come on, answer me. What's your name, 12?"

"Alex. You bastard." Fuck. Leave me alone. No! Don't come any closer. I took an involuntary step back.

"Oh well. Ally, I'm going to turn you into an Avox before you die." Just like the dream. Was it really only a few days ago? It felt like a life time. Which it sort of was, in a way.

"No. Go away." I was coming off as weak. I looked around, trying to conceal my fear, and looking for a weapon.

"Ah, you know, we didn't get to see this side of you before the Games. It was always 'I'm going to win' or 'oh hey, you hit me? Like I fucking care'" He was right. Emotionless monster to a whimpering child. It seemed fitting, as everyone at home was probably agreeing.

"Yeah. You want to know why?" I asked, regaining some confidence, and meeting eyes with Konika.

"Okay, I'll humour you."

"Because I am going to win, and I don't care that you hit me. Actually, I'll forgive you. You don't get that very often from 12, 4."

A mocking look came across his face. "Oh really? Well, I guess I'll see that in my victory tour, won't I?" He was still walking toward me. I didn't have too much more time to think of something.

"Yeah, really. Oh, and you won't be able to. I'll say hi to your family though, when I'm in 4."

Another step. Think, Alex, Think!

"Yeah. Okay, fine. Do that, if you can." Step. Arm's length away now. _Do something! Trip him! Something, you idiot!_

The voice seemed to know what it was talking about. I took a quick step forward and slammed my mangled leg out at him. It hit him in the ankle and he buckled. Konika slammed my pack, which allot lighter than at the start of the Games, but it still did the trick.

Alko slammed to the ground, supposedly unconscious.  
I pried the knife from his hand and slit his throat. No second chances._ Boom_

I looked at Konika, and a look of terror crossed her face. _I wonder what she's thinking._  
Does she really think I'd kill her? To remove that doubt from her mind, I threw the knife as far as I could in the opposite direction and put my hands on my head.

"Kill me." I sounded allot calmer than I felt.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you I wasn't killing anyone."

"Then pass me that knife, and I'll do it myself."

"No."

"Why?" Why is she trying so hard? They're not going to let us live, are they?

"Because. I'm not killing anyone, directly, or indirectly."

"What about Alko?"

"I knocked him out, there's a difference."

"Okay, then put the knife on the ground. I'll grab it myself, and you won't have anything to do with it. Done and done."

"No."

I sighed and sat down, examining my injuries. Broken nose, mangled leg, Swiss cheese abdomen and below, cut/gash thing on my side, I-don't-even-know-how-to-describe-it knuckles, and, of course, the Tracker Jacker bites.

I'm pretty messed up.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"What about... We both die?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Like... Suicide at the same time?" I wasn't really sure of myself here, it could be dangerous thinking.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," she shifted and stood up. "With what?"

I looked around. "Good point, I don't see anything we could use."

"There's that knife you threw, but I don't think we'd be able to find it."

"Alko lost his knife while he was fighting us, didn't he? Wouldn't it be around here somewhere?"

"I think so, but don't we need a second knife?"

"There should be a small one in my pack." So she passed me the pack.

Shifting the very small amount of things in the bag, I sliced my finger on the knife accidentally.

"Shit. That hurt."

"What hurt?" called Koni from a distance, still crouched in the grass looking for the other knife.

"Oh, uh... I found the knife!" I replied optimistically, and she laughed at me.

"Come and help me find the other one, then."

"Found it!" Koni called, it'd been about three hours, just looking for that damn knife.

"About freaking time." I replied, then yawned. "Tiring work, this looking for knives stuff."

"You seem pretty calm about this..."

"If you're having second thoughts about this, that's fine. I'll still die though." I murmured. I don't want to go home, the people there are freaky.

"No, just saying. Geez. Maybe Rocky should've won." She said sarcastically, but I didn't notice.

"Well, hurry up and get over here. I don't wanna freeze to death before I can commit suicide."

"Very funny. Why do I have to come to you?" she joked. Why are we only having fun now? Are we mentally retarded? Honestly, we're idiots.

When she got over to me, I grabbed my knife and held it at my throat, and Koni mirrored.

"Wait a sec." I said

"What? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"We should think of something cool to say before we die"

"Okay... The lamb stew was nice, I'd recommend it."

"Geez, that came pretty naturally to you, didn't it?"

"Yep. Gotta love spontaneity."

"Let there be... No. Hmm.. Okay, No..."

"Anytime soon?"

"Okay, fine. I got nothing. Let's just go."

We had just put the knives to our throats when we heard the squeal of a microphone.  
"No! Okay, you can both live! Just don't do it!" The head Game Maker's voice echoed around in the musty darkness, eerily.

I looked over the Koni. "What?"

"I don't know what just happened..."

"Yeah, ditto. Well, I guess I'm rich, then."

"Lamb stew for the rest of my life... Yeah, that sounds nice."

"I think you need to get your priorities straight."

"Fine, what would you eat?"

"Food, I might get a cow."

Before we could actually get into our conversation, a Capital hovercraft appeared take us back.  
Surprisingly, as soon as I found out I wasn't in immediate danger, I suddenly realised the full extent of my injuries. I couldn't get up on my own.

"Don't laugh, but I can't get up." I murmured, hoping that they'd stopped filming.

"Are you serious? Okay, fine, gimme your arm." I did, then she heaved me off the ground and we hobbled over to the ladder that they'd dropped down for us.

As usual, the ladder froze us as soon as we were on it, which I was grateful for, as I didn't think that I could climb that far right now.

Then they split us up, and I waved a flimsy goodbye to my new friend.

**A/N: As I mentioned in one of the earlier chapters, I borrowed a few concepts from the books, so the end of this chapter was a little clich****é****, sorry! Review!**


	18. From Games To Reality

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to call this. But still, it's the in between part of winning and going to a regular schedule. The next chapter or so will be everyday life, and then it'll start jumping around a bit! Review!**

"You're okay!" Gasped Effie, like it was the most unbelievable thing that'd ever happened. I'm going to be honest, that kind of annoyed me.

"What happened to Rocky?" I asked, I'd forgotten what happened, with all the blood loss, Tracker Jacker venom and the events of the past couple of weeks.

"Nobody told you? He wasn't real." Haymitch said. He'd actually been nice to me since the Games, probably because he had to do it too.

"Seriously?" As much as it was a huge change from what I'd thought had happened, it didn't really surprise me that much.

"Yeah," mumbled Haymitch. Is something awkward coming up? "We need to talk in private at our next chance, okay?" what is he talking about?

"Okay, I guess." Guess I'll find out later.

"Alex! We need to get you ready for your interview with Caesar!"

"Oh, hey Cinna."

"Don't 'Oh, hey Cinna' me, we're in a hurry to get you ready."

"Why does it matter? Can't I just go home?" I whined, and Haymitch smirked. He was a bit of a jerk, sometimes.

"Because, it's the rules. Come on now." I groaned my defeat, and allowed myself to be dragged to the abnormally white room that I'd been in before the Games.

"Ugh! Just _look_ at her hair!" a shrill gasp echoed nearly as soon as I entered the room.

"Nice to see you too, Mason." I murmured with mock indignity.

"What about her nails! They must be chipped in two-million-nine-thousand-four-hundred-and-twenty-six places!"

"Yep. Hi, Jezze."

And, like last time, a shocked silence from Alkinous. It was almost soothing, all the familiar things happening. Apart from I wasn't looking forward to being stripped and mutilated by them, not at all.

_You shouldn't have volunteered, then._

_Go away. I'm trying to go back to normal._

_Okay, have fun._

That ordeal was over surprisingly quickly, compared to my regular bi-polar chats with myself. Maybe I should talk about it with someone.

Then I was sitting with Konika and Caesar, watching the recap.  
I'm going to admit, it was pretty horrible watching my Tracker Jacker ordeal all over again, especially since it was completely different from what I thought was happening. Really, I was extremely lucky that I ran into Konika, or I would've died. But it's not like I wanted to live, anyway.

The bits about Konika when I wasn't there was pretty interesting. In one part of the recap, she actually _convinced _another Tribute to leave her alone and go for someone more worth their time. That was actually a good idea, but I didn't have the personality to pull something like that off.

I didn't pay too much attention in the interview, but I told Caesar the story I said I would.

"_I met Tynen when I was about... Seven years old? Anyway, he's been a jerk to me the whole time I've known him. But then again, so has everyone in District 12._

"_At first it was just name calling and that lot. You know, like 'pea-brain' and stuff? Yeah, anyway he and his – Gang, I guess – Started harassing me about things like how I had no family, and etcetera._

"_Eventually, though, I started fighting back, as anyone would if it got annoying enough, right? I hope so. Well, actually, I don't really care if it was a normal reaction or not._

"_The fights got worse and worse to the point where we would go out of our way to sneak up on each other, actually._

"_That's pretty much it. A bit of a rivalry, I guess."_

Really, everything is passing like a blur, and I can't wait to go home. Well, to my house in the Victors' Village, anyway.

The train had stopped, and I asked for permission to go for a walk. The train controller guy was nice, and said to be back in an hour or so.

"Thanks, I'll try."

"Ha-ha. You have fun, young lady." I would've made a comment on the young lady thing if I wasn't in such a hurry to get outside. It'd been literally weeks since I've had any kind of time that I was actually on my own, without having to worry about other people or being watched.

This lasted about five minutes, thanks Haymitch.

"We need to talk, remember?"

"Can't it wait a few more hours, until we get back to 12?"

"Nope, sorry. This is important."

"What is?"

"Well, since you any that girl decided not to kill each other, the Capital wants to put a leash on you for defying them. You need to be careful, because one wrong move and you'll be taken to the Capital against your will and punished, probably by Snow himself."

"Okay, I planned on being pretty inconspicuous. Anything else?"

"Nope, apart from good luck being my neighbour. Just kidding. It's going to suck for you."

"Okay, well I'm going back to the train."

"I'll accompany you. You don't have any wine, by chance?"

"No. I'm thirteen, not eighteen. Geez."

"It was worth a try."

**A/N: Oh Haymitch, are you so desperate for alcohol that you'll ask a kid? Tsk-tsk. My backspace key is dying! It's making it a lot harder to write this! But I will continue for you, my un-reviewing readers! Speaking of which, review!**


	19. Back At School

**A/N: This is after the victory tour. Haymitch needs to clean up a bit, his house isn't child safe!**

_This place is huge_ I thought – something that wasn't depressing or life threatening in the slightest for once.

_Lonely, too._

_Can't do anything about that, can we?_

_You could, technically._

_Well I'm not. End of story._

_That was a quick story; any kid – especially yours – would ask you for another one._

_Shut up. No kids._

I've already moved my stuff here. Now I have to start going to school again. I can't not go forever.  
_But I don't want to, _I thought. _They're going to make fun of me, I know it. But Koni's already going, so I can't call her and talk. Laaaame._

"Well, I guess I'll go tomorrow, then. Geez, I really don't want to..." I said to myself, it's a habit I've gotten into since moving into such a large house.

"Now... What do I want to eat...?" I walk over to the fridge and peer inside, hoping for some culinary miracle. Unfortunately, it's never the case.

"Apparently, I have bread, milk and air. Nice to know." Okay, well its bread and milk for dinner then. Problem solved.

Flopping down on my new bed, which was nearly as comfortable as the one in the Capital, I try to list as many reasons as possible to convince myself not to go to school.

_Because now I'll never have to work in the mines._

_I know that they will make fun of me._

_I'm not mentally capable of being around other people...?_

That last one wasn't true, but I really don't want to go. I did fall asleep eventually though.

"Fuck! No! Get off!" Oh good, it was only a dream.

That was horrible. I wonder if Haymitch has them, too – Maybe not, since he doesn't sleep during the night.

I slide out of bed and look out the window. It's just getting light outside.

"I've got time for a shower." I murmured sleepily to myself.

This shower is a lot less complex than the one at the Capital was, and I'm grateful for that.  
It just has one of the nozzles you can unhook, two taps, and a fancy soap-the-water-up button.

Getting out of the shower, I grab a plain white tee-shirt, some jeans, a belt and my District token. I don't go anywhere without it anymore, but I don't have any idea why.

I look over disdainfully at my bag. I hate packs now. One had nearly cost me my life, but one had also saved my life. Really, it was a love/hate relationship.

Still, I said I was going to school, so I'm going to do it. I sigh deeply and drag my bag to the kitchen. I grab a pocket knife and slip it into my right sneaker, it's a bad habit, but I don't like being unprepared.

Glancing in the fridge, I'm reminded that I ate the last of my food last night. You would think that this wouldn't be a problem anymore, but it is. Maybe I should just start hunting again. It'd be a lot easier than buying food.

_Get back on track; you're going to be late._

Am I really? I look outside, and see that it's a lot lighter out there than when I got up.

"Geez." I grab my new fold over wallet and bolt. I'm going to have to buy food on the way.

"Hey, can I get a sammich, please?" I ask, skidding to a halt at one of the stores. There was a mean looking person manning the sales, this morning.

"That'll be five dollars, please." Some people are really rude. I just want my damn sandwich, and this jerk just glares at me the whole time.

He hands me a poorly packaged sandwich. "Thanks." I mumble and continue my way to school.

I turn and run into the building. The wasted time this morning, the jerk at the store, and the distance had wasted about ten minutes of class time, and now I'm going to get a detention, I bet.

"Alex? Nope, not here again." The teacher said, in a monotone. They can't give us cool teachers can they?

"Wait! I'm here! Sorry I'm late..." I trailed off, trying to catch my breath.

Mr. Hidings raised an eyebrow at me. "Care to explain why you haven't been here the past three weeks?"

"Not really. Continue on marking your roll." I plopped down in my seat as whispered rumours already made their way around the room.

"Oh. Well since you're late, you have detention."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay. Jenny?"

"Yes, sir."

_Riiing!_ Finally. I had a horrible day. Everyone started shouting 'Rocky, Rocky' and I nearly beat the living daylights out of someone for it. So I got my detention doubled. Which sucks.

"Care to explain why you weren't coming to school, young lady?" The Principal asks, he thinks he's intimidating, but after being in the Games, his verbal treachery is a walk in the park.

"Nope. Can't I just sit here in silence?"

"No. I'll ask you again, why haven't you been attending class?"

"'Cause. Isn't detention supposed to be an hour of silent working?"

"...Yes, why?"

"Because this is detention, not harass Alex time."

"Okay... Fine. Do this maths then." He sighed in defeat. Or I thought it was defeat until I saw some sheet of paper labelled 'Circumference'.

"What'd I miss?"

"A lot. Now be quiet." Damn it. I thought I could beat his smooth tongue, but apparently not.

_What is the circumference of a circle with the diameter of 27mm?_

_Fucked if I know._

After the hour of excruciating maths work – which, by the way, I did very little of – I went over to Haymitch's place to see if he had nightmares, as well.

_Bang, Bang. _I slammed my fist on the door twice to see if he would answer, even though I knew he probably wouldn't.

"Haymitch?" I shouted at the plain wooden rectangle in front of me. No answer. "I'm coming in!"

Opening the door – which squealed in protest – I walked in. No matter how many times I come in, it always looks messy.

"Haymitch?" I shout again. It was probably a useless attempt, but it filled the eerie silence.

Carefully avoiding a smashed wine bottle, I make my way toward the kitchen. I'm pretty sure that's where he is. That's where he keeps his wine, so he can't be too far from there.

_There he is! _Going to Haymitch's house is like being in the Games all over again. Always being careful so I don't hurt myself, and trying to find Haymitch gives me an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu, even though I never actually tried to hunt anyone in the Games.

"Haymitch. Wake up." I shake him carefully. I know he carries a knife, and I don't want to scare him into stabbing me.

"Haymitch. Wake up. Seriously." I shook him a bit harder this time, and he stirred. Haymitch is really hard to wake up.

"Haymitch, I'm going to drain your wine." I threatened. He sits up and looks at me, annoyed.

"Really? That'd be evil."

"Nope. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you have nightmares about the Games?" I ask. I said that kind of quietly. I don't like saying or doing anything that will make me come off as weak.

"Yes. That's why I drink, actually. It stops most of them."

"Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that so that I'll drink with you when I'm old enough?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to see, won't you?"

I sigh. "Thanks, I guess. See ya later." I try to stumble carefully out of the house, but I cut my right leg, just above the ankle the bottle I avoided when I came in.

**A/N: Why hello there, I thought you would have stopped reading these, since all I do here is ask you to review. Is Alex going soft? Is Haymitch ever going to be sober? Will Alex learn to feed herself? Find out in the next chapter! Also, Review.**


	20. Some Good 'Ol Fashioned B Ball!

**A/N: This is all I've got at the moment. Of course, by the time this is actually uploaded, there'll be more, but as of the eighth of June 2012, this is all. Unless I keep writing tonight. I have pizza to eat though, so I might now. /rant**

It's Friday. Thank the possibly non-existent God. Sort of. I had another nightmare.

I'll go hunting after school, I silently confirm to myself. At least toady I have Phys Ed. That's the only subject I'm good at.

I stop by the shop to buy another sandwich, since I still haven't refilled the fridge. There's a new guy, from school, I think. I don't know him though.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asks. He's a lot nicer than the last guy.

"Uhh... A ham and cheese sammich please?"

"Here you go. Five bucks, please." I hand over the money and thank him, putting the sandwich in my bag. Then I continue my way to school.

I sit down in my homeroom, waiting for something exciting to happen. Nothing does until the bell goes. _Riiing!_

"Hey, made friends with any rocks lately?" It was one of Tynen's ex-lackeys. I guess he'd taken over the gang, then.

"Nope. Thanks for asking though."

"You're no fun. Come on; come up with something more interesting."

"Okay. Fuck you, unless you want my fist through your eye socket."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. That wasn't that hard, was it?"

I ignored him and waited for Mr. Hidings to tell us to go outside for Phys Ed.

"Okay, warm up first. Three laps around the school, go!" Shouted Ms. Hoppil. She was a very manly woman. Scary too. Or at least enough to get me to do something in class.

So I start my laps, going at a steady jog. _Easy peasy._ For the last stretch, I launch into a sprint, finishing the last seventy or so metres in about ten seconds.

"Good one, Alex." Says Ms. Hoppil gruffly. "Take a break while we wait for everyone else." An awkward thing, sort of, is that Ms. Hoppil likes me. She thinks I'm an excellent example for everyone else.

I sit down and wait for everyone else. Apparently I was first back. After a few minutes, a chorus of huffing and puffing fill the area. Everyone is back.

"Okay you girl scouts! Drop an gimme ten! Now!" Everyone obediently drops to the ground and starts doing push ups.

"When you're done with that, gimme fifteen sit ups! Go!" So I start doing the sit ups. The look on most people's faces said this was torture. I found it a lot more fun than running for my life in the arena, though.

"Okay! Now for a game to finish off!" she gestures to two basket ball hoops. "I'm going to put you into teams, then we're gonna play some good ol' fashioned basket ball!"

"Line up!" she ordered. I don't think she can talk without getting attention. Everyone lines up.

"One, two, one, two..." She begins to number the students into teams, while kids move around so that they can be with their friends. I stay put. I'm ideally built for basket ball. Tall and athletic. But lanky. Oh well. Can't win them all.

Ms. Hoppil points to me. "Two. Now let's get this game started. Twos on this side, ones on this side."

She shoves her whistle in her mouth, walk into the centre of the court, and throws up the ball. I'd been forced into centre, like every time we play basket ball.

I eye the ball as it falls, unmoving. As soon as the other team goes for the ball, I'll steal it, I decided.

Suddenly, the opposition jumped, in an attempt to get the ball. I mirror. Luckily I'm so tall, I wouldn't have gotten that. I pass the ball off to someone on my right and run forward, already at the hoop waiting to score.

The ball comes toward me, and I go to catch it. But some guy from the other team shoves me out of the way and takes it. I stumble to the ground

"Ow. Thanks." I murmur. _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! _The whistle blows.

"Contact! Two's free shot!"

The ball gets thrown in my direction, forcefully. I half walk, half limp to the free throw line and wait for my cue.

First throw. Miss. Several boos come from my team members. It's a lot harder to play when you've been handicapped.

Second throw. Goal.

"Hurray," I say under my breath. "Can I go off now?"

"Yes. Alex off, Michael on!" Ms. Hoppil said.

"To the nurse's office with you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're bleeding. Go."

I begin to half-limp my way to the nurse's office. It's a long walk for an injured person, but I make it eventually.

"And what did _you _do to yourself?" Sneer Ms. Hollis, the nurse. I'm not going to lie, she's pretty bitchy.

"I didn't hurt myself. I got pushed over while we were playing basket ball."

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme a look then." I was actually in shorts today, so I just put my leg out, thinking about how glad I am that I didn't have to take off my pants for her.

"Hm... Well, you're going to have to use crutches. I can give some after I patch you up," She said, all business now. "Just be more careful, next time." Or not.

About twenty minutes later, I was at the court, being referee since I couldn't play anymore.

_Brrrrrrrrrrr! _"Contact!" I look over to Ms. Hoppil. "How many times has he fouled?" it was the guy who pushed me over.

"About three I think. Time to take him out." She turned in the guy's direction. "You're off the court, Josh!"

The game was pretty uneventful, and soon I am hobbling home. So much for hunting. I sigh and stop at the Sandwich Store. The guy from this morning was there.

"What happened? You were fine this morning." He asked.

"I got pushed over in basket ball. Can I have a week's worth of sammiches?"

"Yeah, okay. That's... Only a little strange." I smiled a little.

"Well, they're the only things within my capabilities to prepare, you know, just getting one out of the fridge."

He laughed and put a bunch of sandwiches on the bench.

"Hmm.. I can see this being difficult to get back." I say to myself. "You know what? I'll be back in an hour with someone to carry these."

He laughed some more and put them in a box. "Okay, have fun."

"Hm. You too." Then I continued hobbling on my way to Get Haymitch to carry my sandwiches.

**A/N: Good ol' fashioned basket ball! I was playing at school the other day, and got hit in the head about four times. Just 'cause I'm tall, doesn't mean you have to throw to me! Review, please!**


	21. The Next 10 Years

**A/N: This chapter is the longest one yet! Sorry if it's a bit messy, I rushed it a little. It jumps around a bit, which is sorta confusing, but oh well, I tried to label it to the the best of my ability. Review.**

**Thanks to _JessieMellark_ for actually reviewing! I probably missed some stuff though, because... yeah.**

**The chapters will probably come out every other day or so.**

**[Sixteen yr old Alex]**

I groan and lift myself from bed. It's time for another lame day at school, being told off, made fun of and, of course, not understanding anything from maths than I have to. I gotta say though, I've made myself a great life, getting into fights, being a nuisance all the time.

I shower, get dressed and pack my bag. I'm slightly pleased with myself. I can cook some food now. Can't say I'm a chef, though.

I start walking to school. I'm definitely late, but I stopped caring when I got a good old fashioned lazy teacher, Mr. Slanks.

"Hey, Alex!" I hear thudding footsteps coming closer.

"Hey, Jack. You're usually at school before me, what's your problem?"

"I ain't got no problem, girl." He said in a pitiful imitation of a Capital accent, and then pressed his mouth against mine for a moment.

"You don't? Well I do. You could warn me before you go and kiss me like that." I grumbled, pretending to be annoyed.

"So, you going to school, or just walking around with your bag on?"

"Uh... I don't know. Care to accompany me, stupid?" I laughed. Jack slipped his arms over my shoulders and we started walking to school.

"I don't wanna goooooooooooo!" whined Jack.

"Well, that's too bad, because Mr. Slanks isn't your teacher." I stuck my tongue out at him and started towards my class.

"You're mean when you want to be, but still strangely feminine in b-" I cut him off.

"Shut up. I'm sure that was you, anyway."

"Not funny!" he called after me.

I walked into class and took my seat.

"'Sup, Slanks?"

"Advanced Algebra. Care to join us?"

"I'm going to be brutally honest, that sounds lame."

"Agreed. Let's throw a party."

A hopeful 'really' came from somewhere in front of me, but the conversation was over. I pulled out my book and attempted some of the horrible work that would never have any use at all in my life.

After about ten minutes, I groan and lean face down on the desk.

_This sucks._

_You know, we've been together for nearly three years now._

_What about it?_

_You should go away._

_No, thanks though._

_It was worth a shot._

Soon enough though, it was lunch time. I met up with Jack then sat down under the shady tree with him.

"Thank God! I thought I was going to die in there!" I groaned and lean against him.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Would've been awkward for everyone, I'm sure."

"Very funny," I take a bite out of my sandwich. "Oh, look who's coming to say hi..."

"How annoying. Bet she's jealous of one of us..."

"Probably you, since I'm awesome."

"Thanks, that really helps my ego..."

"You don't need an ego. I have enough of that for both of us."

We were interrupted by an annoying shrill voice that you'd think came from a Capital citizen if it wasn't so obviously not, even though she definitely tries to be as fake as possible.

"And why do you two think you can have the shady tree?"

"Because we were here first and because I don't think you really deserve it more than us." I reply, pretty curtly. But oh well, everyone knows Kelly's a bigger bitch than even me.

"I don't like your tone _missy._" Damn. That pissed me off.

"Nobody calls me missy, you-" I was going to say something offensive, but I was cut off _again_ by Kelly.

"Look, we all know you're a crazy bitch, but can you please get the Hell out of my spot?" She was looking down on me while she said that. I want to hit her so bad. I swear if she says one more thing I'm going to beat the shit out of her.

"And, since you're not answering me, you can fetch me some lunch too. C'mon, chop-chop!"

At this, I was pissed enough to get up and punch her. "Fuck off."

She is bleeding from somewhere on the inside of her mouth, and looks like she's about to cry.

Then she left, presumably to tell the Principal or something.

I sit back down. "Looks like I'm gonna get suspended for hurting 'Daddy's Little Girl'"

"Well. Sounds like fun." He sighed.

"Alex, will you please report to the Principal's Office. Alex, to the Principal's Office."

"See ya later" I get up and walk to the Principal's Office. I'm still eating my sandwich when I get there.

"I heard that you hit another student earlier."

"Cut to the chase. You're suspending me for hitting your 'Baby Girl'"

"Yes. Go get your stuff and go home."

"Okie dokie, nice doing business with you." I said and left. Come to school drastically late, and then get suspended in an hour. Nice one, Alex.

I put my dinner in the oven, which I've learned to use, and go over to the phone. Konika should be home by now, right?

I punch her number into the phone and hold it against my ear while I look around for somewhere to sit.

"Hello?"

"Hello, you have twenty-four hours to... I don't know, I should've thought that through before I said it."

"Hey Alex. 'Sup?"

"Oh, not much. Got myself suspended. Slept with Jack. Not looking forward to the Games, though."

"Wait what? You slept with Jack?"

"Yeah, we went camping."

"Oh."

"Just kidding, you're not very fun to tease sometimes."

"Very funny." She said. The conversation turned to the regular gossipy things that we talk about, and how we don't like being mentors for the Games, and all that.

"Wait... What's that smell...?" I asked myself.

"How should I know? We're using a phone, remember."

"Crap! My food's burning!" Apparently, this is funny, because Konika starts cracking up on the other end.

"It's not funny! Gotta go, see ya at the Games, I guess."

"Yeah, bye!" She was still laughing when I hung up to save my dinner.

Luckily, my dinner is mostly unharmed, and I cut some of the meat off the bone. Mostly...

**[Eighteen Year Old Alex]**

About time I can drink. Maybe then I'll be able to start sleeping at reasonable times. I've been sleeping during the day since I was fifteen, which was when it occurred to me that the nightmares are more common when it's dark.

I walk my way to school, optimistic to the afternoon. Haymitch said he had a present for me, and I'm pretty sure I knew what it was.

I walk into the classroom, and get a couple of surprised looks. I'm not usually on time. I ignore them and sit down at my desk, which is in the back corner. Riiiiiiiiiiiing!

School sucked. I start walking and the Voice starts talking to me.

_I agree. But it's never fun, is it?_

_You know, soon it'll be our five year anniversary._

_Are you going to celebrate?_

_Nope, I hate you, to be honest._

_I thought so. You're going to have nightmares, I predict it._

_Nope, I'm getting dangerously drunk because Haymitch thinks it's a good idea._

_Do you even hear yourself?_

_Nope, not really._

I stop by Haymitch's, because he told me to the other day.

"Haymitch, are you awake?" I call as I walk into his house. I don't bother knocking anymore; it's usually a waste of my time.

"Yes. You took your time," I walk into the kitchen and see him with a box. "Help me carry your birthday present back."

I look into the box before grabbing my end. It has a huge assortment of wines in vintages back to twenty years old.

"You've out done yourself, Haymitch. I didn't know you could keep a bottle anymore than a week." I joked, knowing that he'd had most of them shipped here from District 11.

Back at my place, we immediately downed a few bottles. A couple of them burned a little, but the rest went down smoothly. By five o'clock I'm completely wasted.

"I'm surprised you haven't vomited everywhere yet." Haymitch says. He must be at least close to completely wasted, as well.

"To be honest, so am I," I groan. "I think I'm done drinking tonight, though."

"Can't say that I am too, because I never stop drinking. Goodnight though." I wave, I'm pretty sure if I open my mouth again I'm going to lose it all.

_Fuuuck. Why does it hurt so much?_

_Because, we were drinking, I suppose._

_That doesn't mean we should, because now we're hung over._

_Sine when are we a 'we'? I'm pretty sure in the Games it was 'you' and 'I'. Actually, weren't there more Voices?_

_Probably. Are we going to school?_

_I guess. Next week is the Games, so it's our last day for a few weeks._

_I hate being a mentor._

_Same._

I groan and sit up. Where am I?

Oh right. The bathroom, covered in puke. Awesome. _At least there's none on the floor. That'd be a bitch to clean._

_Tell me about it._

I take off my clothes trying as hard as I can not to get any of the vomit on me. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I throw the clothes in the basket and get in the shower, my head still throbbing like mad.

_Maybe we can just come in late._

_Whatever floats your boat, just hurry up and have a painkiller or something._

Luckily I was in the bathroom that's connected to my bedroom, because I'm not sure whether Haymitch left or not, and I don't have any clothes in here. Or a towel apparently. Damn.

I walk, stark naked, into my bedroom and grab a towel off the floor. I'm not really fussed about anything; it's just that I'm too lazy to take them out, much to my advantage this morning.

**[Twenty Year Old Alex]**

"You're okay!" Gapes Effie. Nostalgia tugged at me. The last time I heard that was when I won the Games.

This year's victor, Jacob Poptren, grumbled an inaudible reply. I'm pretty sure his reaction was the same as mine had been.

I bumped my fist softly on his shoulder. "Nice one," I said. I know that he probably didn't want to be congratulated for killing people, but it was pretty impressive. "Now you have to watch it again and at least pretend to be proud of yourself."

He groaned.

"It also sucks going back to school. But at least you didn't have an imaginary friend that was actually trying to kill you. That's a positive."

Haymitch laughed at my joke about Rocky. I've slowly been getting over the fact that he wasn't real, and that it was unlikely that he could kill me.

"But there are also the nightmares, glares from people from other Districts and having to be live near us," Haymitch added. "Also, it gets pretty noisy at Alex's place on Fridays."

"Yeah, it does," seeing the disgusted look on Jacob's face I said "I was joking! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a slut. But yeah, over all; it's going to suck for you, even if you do finish school... what... next year?" Jacob nodded and groaned.

"Sounds like you guys are having an awesome conversation, but we've got to get Jacob ready for his interview with Caesar," Said Alkinous, examining him. "He's not as bad as you were, Alex."

"'Were'? I'm still here aren't I?" I said indignantly.

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up, kiddo." She said to Jacob.

"Bye!" Haymitch and I called in a mocking unison.

"He's in for something horrible," I whispered to Haymitch. "If they had to send someone else to get him."

More laughing.

"Got any wine?" Haymitch asks.

"Nope, sorry, Effie found my stash on the train," I sighed. "It was the good stuff, too."

"Robbing us _honest, hard-working_ people," He spoke a bit louder. "Effie, you suck." That resulted in Haymitch being hit over the back of the head with some sort of itinerary she was holding.

_They totally have a thing._

_Shut up._

**A/N: I know I'm not supposed to interrupt in the middle of chapters, but for this part I'm going to do two POVs, Cirian's (Pronounced Sih-Ree-Ahn), and Alex's. Enjoy, sorry for interrupting again!**

**[Twenty-two year old Alex]**

***ALEX'S POV***

"Heeeey Ciri!" I shout, breaking into a run to get to him in the Meadow.

"My name's not Ciri! It's Cirian!" He grumbled as I caught up and sat down.

"Yeah, yeah. Same thing." We've had this conversation a hundred times, I swear.

"It's not. Ciri is a girl's name." He knew where to conversation is going, so he was smiling.

"Wait. You're a guy?" I gape at him in mock surprise.

"Yeah, believe it or not Alex, I'm a guy." He sighs.

That could've fooled me.

I met Cirian when I was eighteen, a long time after I'd broken up with Jack. We're just friends though.

I grab a ball I spot on the ground near us. "Go long?" I ask, hoping that we can play a game for once.

"Okay, fine." He grumbles. He is always super hesitant to play sports games, because he doesn't like losing to a girl.

I throw the ball to him, and he chucks it back. It goes on like this for a while.

"So, how's it going with Tiana?" I ask. We don't have any problems with talking about relationships. Really, it's like talking with Konika.

"Meh," He shrugged, and I pass him the ball. "She's kinda off in her own world... Or she's avoiding me."

I laugh, I can't help it. Cirian has the weirdest sense of humour. Maybe that's why we're friends?

We continue to gossip on and on about stupid things before Jossua, Cirian's younger half-brother, comes to get Cirian for dinner.

***CIRIAN'S POV***

I'm sitting in the Meadow with a softball, waiting for Alex to show. She can take her time, when she wants to.

"Heeeey Ciri!" I hear a shout. A tall dark haired girl breaks into a run to get to me, probably before I can complain about her being late. About time you turned up, Alex. But did she really have to call me Ciri?

"My name's not Ciri! It's Cirian!" I grumble. She sits down next to me. Alex is insanely athletic, most people would think that because she won the Games, that she would sit around and be lazy, but she's not.

I actually feel bad for her, the Games were traumatizing for her, but she has to go back every year and watch another kid die.

"Yeah, yeah. Same thing." She says, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's not. Ciri is a girl's name." I smile, we've had this conversation a thousand times, and really it's like a secret handshake for little kids for us.

"Wait. You're a guy?" She asks, faking her surprise amazingly. Ever since we met, that's been one of the finer points. People don't even realise when she's messing with most of the time. They assume that because she's a Victor, she's serious all the time.

"Yeah, believe it or not Alex, I'm a guy." I sigh, going along with the game.

There isn't anything awkward about the short silence that follows, and Alex grabs the ball that I brought with me. Damn it. I was going to throw that at her when she got here. Oh well.

Standing up, Alex asks "Go long?"

I think about it. If we play something competitive, there is no way I'll win. But I agree. "Okay, fine." I grumble.

She throws the ball to me. I silently rejoice that she's not planning on something difficult, since I just spent all day in the mines. I throw it back. Then she chucks it to me. And I chuck it back. It continues on like this for a while before either of us talk.

"How's it going with Tiana?" She asks me. I secretly wonder if she's a tad jealous of Tiana, my girlfriend. I mean, not like super protective-he's-mine jealous, but just a tinge.

"Meh," I shrug. She throws the ball back to me. "She's kinda off in her own world... That or she's avoiding me."

She laughs. She doesn't laugh that much around people she doesn't trust. I have no idea why. Laughing is like blinking. You can't just stop. Maybe it has something to do with being from Seam? I don't worry about it too much, because all it means to me is that I'm trust worthy.

We talk about random things until Josh; well Jossua actually, came to take me back for dinner.

"You sure you don't have a crush on Alex?" He asks for the millionth time.

"I'm sure. Why would I tell you, anyway?"

"Because I'm your seventeen year old little brother and you love me." He winked. He's pushing his luck.

"Okay, what do you want this time?" I sigh. Whenever he winks, it's a sign that he's up to something.

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just... Tiana hasn't been around as much."

"Going for my girlfriend, now are we?"

"Trying to." He admitted.

After dinner, I flop into bed and try to go to sleep. Jossua is ranting on about something or another.

"How'd you meet Alex, again?" he asks, completely off his original topic.

"Hm... well, I went to the Hob to get some soup from Sae's, and I saw her drinking and making an idiot out of herself.

"Like the righteous person I am, I couldn't stand another of our Victors going for the drink, so I attempted to intervene. Unfortunately, because of this, she drank tonnes more than she would've and was stumbling all over the place.

"If we'd been friends at the time, I would've thought that was funny.

Anyway, I ended up dragging her back to her place at the Victor's village before she did something stupid, because everyone knows that I can't stand people making idiots out of themselves.

"That's it. Comment away young grasshopper."

"Sounds hot." Gross. He's disgusting.

"You're disgusting. How is that hot?"

"The soup. What'd you think I meant?"

"Never mind. Goodnight, young grasshopper."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the announcement of what will happen on the Quarter-Quell. As I've mention a few times, I've borrowed a few concepts. I uploaded a tonne of chapters yesterday to catch you guy(s) up, so that if anyone actually reviews, it'll be relevant.**


	22. The Quarter Quell P1

**A/N: It's really hard to write emotional things. They work well in my head, but not in text. Oh well. Thanks to [Checks E-mails] Wisteria22 for reviewing! Shame on you Aussies, there's more US readers than us! :(**

**Every second day feels like a long time! Oh well, I added a quick cover image. It took about 5-10 mins to make.  
Just as an actual note relevant to the story, Ty and Konika are a couple. I'll leave you alone now.**

**[change . org ]petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Even though I don't think it will effect my story I want people to know. Who knows? The second round in the Games is pretty gory so I might lose my story! It takes less than a minute to fill in, and it'd help allot of people! Thank you!**

**Review!**

**[Twenty-Two and Three quarters Alex]**

The phone sits on my shoulder, and I'm writing furiously.

"So how's Ty?" I ask, flipping my pencil around and rubbing out what I just wrote.

"He's fine. You know, if _I_ think that you and Cirian are a thing, I'm sure everyone else does. I don't even see you guys that often, either."

I scrunch up my paper and throw it in the bin. I'm horrible at writing stuff.

"That's not funny. Geez, that's like you and I being a thing." I say. We've talked about this a hundred and twenty million times, roughly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I actually think it's funny that people would say that. So, the Quarter Quell is coming up. You pumped?"

"Not really. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's gonna suck. Snow hasn't gotten either of us for the attempted suicide thing."

"Ha. Well maybe he's had a change of heart?"

"Doubt it. I bet our conversations are monitored too, since we're required to live in the Villages."

"You're probably right, but it's probably fair since we get all this cash and stuff."

"What's fair about that? Remember, we were forced to kill people for this."

"I don't remember killing anyone."

"Shut up. I did, it's not very fun."

"Sorry. So when's the Quell announcement again?"

"Tomorrow. Geez, I thought you had a good memory. I feel bad for your patients, now."

"So do I. I gotta go to dinner with my parents. Talk to you after the announcement, kay?"

"Yeah, see ya."

I hung up and sat back down. What am I going to do now? Cirian doesn't have to go into the mines, I could go annoy him. Nah. I could get drunk, that's always fun.

_You shouldn't get drunk all the time, it's bad for you._

_I've cut down allot since we were eighteen, gimme a break._

_Fine, your loss, not mine._

Well it is. I didn't mention it though, because that usually extends the conversation. I sigh and grab my piece of paper out of the bin. It's blank now, but I can still make out the words that were written on the top.

_In the event of my death, I, Alex, declare that all my worldly possessions should..._

I couldn't finish it, because there was no one that I wanted to give my stuff to. I go upstairs and grab a box out of my cupboard. It has some random bits of paper in it, and I start to shuffle though, looking for something interesting to look at.

Old school reports, mostly with Cs and Ds, even a couple of Fs appeared. Every year though, A for Phys Ed. That's nice, something I'm good at.

Then some old school books and paper reports.

Then, untouched and dusty, was a very familiar piece of paper. Well, two pages of writing, I wrote on both sides. My handwriting hasn't changed in ten years. That's kind of depressing and nostalgic.

On the paper was the list of people from the Sixty Fifth Hunger Games, the Games that I tore someone's eye out, made friends _and _enemies with the same rock, and met my best friend. I wish I could think about it without freaking out though. I sank to the floor and stared at all the names, I remember all of them.

At least I won't forget them. I'm probably the only one, though.  
Some names stuck in my mind more than others though. The names of the people I killed.

_Rose Puli, Logan Pobree, Cara Loft and Alko Linan._ The Voice says. _I remember them. Alko was the only one who wasn't scared when you killed him._

_I don't think that counts, he went off the deep end._

_Whatever._

I sigh and look at my alarm clock. 10:14PM. Have I been sitting here for hours, just staring at this paper?

Probably.

_Bed time, young lassy._

_Shut up, I know._

I put the papers back and climb into bed. It's freezing in here, I realise.

_Of course. As soon as we're comfortable we have something to do, don't we?_

I ignore the Voice and go over to the fire place. Luckily I brought some kindling up here, because I don't think I'm game enough to go outside and get some in this weather.

I light the fire and sit there for a few minutes, making sure it doesn't go out. Then I hobble back to bed. I have pins and needles, what a pain.

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeep!_

I slam my fist in the general direction of my alarm clock, but hit the edge of the table instead. Ouch, I glance remorsefully at the already purpling spot on my hand. This time I sit up and turn it off civilly, having learned my lesson.

I stumble down stairs and turn on the TV, waiting for the announcement that would tell me what torture some poor people had to go through.

I don't sit down though; I go into the kitchen and attempt to find something to eat. _Of course there's nothing, you never cook more than you have to._

Ignoring the Voice again, I close the fridge in disappointment.

"... And this year's Quarter Quell will be," Says Snow, and I run into the lounge room to see. There's a little kid in a suit, which is kind of cute. "Instead of using Tributes, we'll use Victors!"

A huge round of applause rang through the crowd on the TV. _What? _I ask the Voice. It's pretty sensible, compared to me.

_That means you're going back to the Games, you idiot._

"What? NO!" I scream. I throw the remote through the TV screen and kick the table over with my bare foot. It would've hurt if I was in the right mind.

"No! Fuck, not again!" I was in tears. This can't be happening to me. I keep throwing things before breaking down and falling to the floor, covering my head with a couch cushion.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please. Snow, what the Hell? No, no, no, no, no." I murmur to myself over and over.

***Cirian's POV***

I see a little boy in a suit carry a box up to President Snow. He looks kind of adorable, but I'd never say it out loud. That'd be embarrassing, and Josh would probably make a gay joke. I support gays, so he thinks I am one myself. There's a big difference, but oh well.

Snow grabs a yellow envelope from the small box the boy hands him. It's labelled _75_. I wonder what it says.

"I think it'll be all boys." Says Josh. I hope not. Well, actually, as long as no one in my family is picked, I don't really mind.

"Hmm. I don't know what it'll be. Be quiet so I can find out."

"Fine, was just starting a conversation." He grumbles.

"Guys! Did I miss it?" My little sister, Andrea, is running down the stairs, her hair still wet from the bath. I have no idea why she had a bath if she thought she would miss the announcement.

"Nope." Josh grumbles. I hope he's not mad at me. I tell him to shut up all the time.

The President opens the envelope. "And this year's Quarter Quell will be, Instead of using Tributes, we'll use Victors!" The audience breaks into a massive applause, but I'm off the couch and running to Alex's place. She'll be freaking out.

The stones on the ground stick into my feet, and the few people who're outside look at me like I'm crazy, but I keep running. I'm nearly at Alex's place.

I open the door and run into her lounge room. She's on the floor with a couch cushion on her head.  
Then I notice what a mess the room is.  
The remote is through the still flicking TV, the table and what it used to hold is on the floor and a drink that must've been sitting somewhere had been knocked over.

I go and turn the TV off at the power point. Safety first.

Then I go and try and talk to Alex. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Alex?" I don't ask if she's okay. She's obviously not.

A small whimper came out from under the cushion in response.

I tried to take the pillow off of her, but she was clutching it tightly.

"C'mon, talk to me Alex." I plead. She's freaking out right now.

"What?" I barley heard her; she was really quiet and squeaky. Is squeaky the right word? I hope so.

"Gimme the cushion. Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask. This is really difficult.

She shakes her head but passes me the cushion. Her face is red and she's now nursing her foot. It's bruised and one of the toes is bent at an awkward angle.

So I sit down next to her and put my arm over her shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She's the only female Victor from 12, so she's going no matter what. I wish I could volunteer for her right now.

After a while she says "I hope Konika doesn't get picked."

"Same here. Her hands are for helping, not hurting." She nods.

Then someone comes in. I wonder who it is. Not many people come to Alex's house; much less can get away with coming in without knocking.

***Alex's POV***

Someone else comes in. I know exactly who it is, even before he says anything.

"Hey, Sweetheart. You figured it out a lot quicker than I thought you would."

"Shut up. I know I'm going to die this time, you don't need to call me stupid on top of that." Honestly. Haymitch always knows exactly what to say.

He leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a few bottles of my wine. I put my hand out and one appears in it. I bite out the cork and down it a fast as I can, Cirian still just sitting with me quietly.

"Have you already talked with Jacob?" I ask. My head's already pretty foggy. I haven't eaten anything.

"Yeah, we decided that whoever gets picked, gets picked." He says.

"Fair enough, I guess." I nod.

More quiet, we just sit there and drink. Even Cirian has some. I look down at my foot in disgust and pain. I really shouldn't have kicked the table.

**A/N: Oh God! I feel bad for Alex, especially since I know what's going to happen to her! I wonder if she'll break down in front of the cameras. Who knows? I guess I do, but I'm not telling. Review!**


	23. Before The Games QQP2

**A/N: This is a bit jumpy, but oh well. It's pretty much the same as the first time all this happened. The Games are next or the one after! Review!**

I hobble over to the phone, which is ringing. It feels like an eternity since the Quell was announced, but it was only a few days ago.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask the receiver.

"Not too much. I can't believe you have to go in again! That's so unfair!" She says. We couldn't talk the other night, since one of the things I threw was the phone.

"Please don't remind me. Can't we talk about something else? Like my foot, for example."

"What happened to your foot?"

"I kicked the table over with no shoes on. It bloody hurts too."

"Self inflicted pain is nothing to complain about." She laughs a little. It sounds a bit forced though.

"I guess not. I can't even say I was drunk."

"Yeah. Happy thoughts Alex, happy thoughts."

"I'm trying. I hope my foot's better by the time the Games actually start."

"They'll just fix it at the Capital if it's not."

"I know, but still. It's weird going from completely ruined to picture perfect in a few hours. I'm sure you remember that too." I'm referencing what happened after the last Games, when we were taken back, we went from at least half dead to perfect.

The conversation slowly died and I hung up and went to bed. I haven't left the house since I had my foot fixed up.

* * *

**[23 Years Old Alex]**

Oh God. Today's the day, my fate is sealed. _No escape now, you doofus._

_Leave me alone. Maybe I'll just commit suicide for rizzle this time._

_For rizzle? Geez, you must be stressed._

_Well, I'm going to die._

_Not necessarily._

_Whatever._

I make my way to my lonely pen, where I'll probably die. At least I'm hiding my fear well, I thought.

The crowd has gathered and Effie is on the stage waiting patiently for the Mayor's lame speech to finish. All the time I spend here is making me feel worse.

Now Effie walks up, she looks upset. I wonder if it's for Haymitch, or all of us?

"Well, ladies first..." She reaches into the bowl, her fingers scraping against the glass looking for the single slip of paper. "A-" she starts.

"Wait! I volunteer! I feel bad for her." I say, I'm not trying to lighten the mood; I'm trying to cheer myself up. A few laughs echo around the place and I walk up to Effie. Even she smiled a little when I volunteered.

"Well, time for the boys," she says. "Jacob Poptren!" Jacob walks up.

The Mayor gives a closing statement and we go to separate rooms. At least I know _someone _will come see me this time. At least _one _person.

Cirian's not the first, like I expected; it's his brother and sister.

"Are you okay, Ally?" asks Andrea. She's only thirteen, so I feel kind of bad telling the truth.

"Not really." I murmur.

"Well, at least you're not lying to us." Josh says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where's Ciri?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"He said he had to grab something. He'll be here soon, I guess." Says Andrea. She's upset. I silently thank the sky that Cirian has such a nice family.

We talk about little things for a while, and then they leave.

Then Cirian comes in.

"Heey. 'Bout time you showed."

"Sorry, I went and got you a present." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you gonna show me or not?" he laughs.

"Fine." He holds out his hand and passes me my keychain.

"Thanks." I say genuinely. He's probably the only person who knows how important it is to me.

We chat for a while and then a peacekeeper makes him leave. "See ya. I hope..." I murmur after him, not sure if he heard or not.

* * *

"Hi Cinna. You got any good news for me?" I ask, sitting after the usual mutilation.

"Nope... Actually yes," he says, and I raise an eyebrow "You don't have to wear a dress." I laugh.

"That's always a positive."

The chariot ride was uneventful, but I do feel bad for Jacob. He's only nineteen.

* * *

I focused on weapons in training, and fail miserably with nun chucks. That's okay; I don't think there'll be nun chucks anyway. I just wanted to try it. Still, I did talk with the rope guy; I didn't know he still worked here, actually.

"You, the lucky runt!" Hm, was that directed at me? I turn.

"Yes you. I don't like how casual you are." Some guy, a bit older than me yells at me. He kind of reminds me of Josh... Tatoe I think it was.

"That's your problem, not mine. I'm not your nanny, solve it yourself." I reply. I don't like these people. I already know I'll be on my own again.

"Who do you think you are talking to _me _like that?"

"I'm Alex, can't say it's nice to meet you," I put my hand out of a handshake. "No? Okay, it was worth a try."

I went back to talking to Hal, the rope guy. The guy must have more self restraint thank Josh did, because he stomped off angrily instead of trying to hit me. I was a little glad, since he looked big enough to knock me over really easily.

"Good luck, have fun... And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Mocks Hal. He doesn't like the Games either; I'm not sure why he works here then.

* * *

"Alex, would you mind telling us about that _eleven _you got?" asks Caesar excitedly.

"Am I allowed?" I ask one of the guys off the stage, and he shakes his head.

"Oh, well that's too bad!" says Caesar. "So, why'd you volunteer this time, Alex?"

"Well, you know... Just 'cause. I guess I didn't want the poor sap that was going to be chosen to freak out or anything." Caesar laughs. He's good at his job.

"Anyone special at home?" he asks.

"Well uhh... I'm not currently a _thing _with anyone, but..." I trail off.

"But...?" Caesar mimics, obviously wanting to know.

"There's kinda this one guy I have my eyes on..." I cover my mouth. I didn't mean to say that.

"Not gonna say who?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Nope, it'd be really awkward if I come back..."

"I see. Do you have anyone you want to thank?" he asks. What a short interview.

"Hmm," I think about it. "I guess Haymitch, as a mentor and a horrible father figure; Cirian for not letting me drink as much as Haymitch, and also as a friend; and Konika, for being an awesome friend and killing Rocky," The killing Rocky thing was a joke, and Caesar got it. I waved to Konika, who was sitting with Haymitch. Her face went bright red as all the cameras turned to her.

Laughing at Konika's reaction, Caesar sends me off.

**A/N: Poor Konika, just being put on the spot like that! Wonder who the guy is... Just kidding! I know who it is. But will we find out? The story **_**is **_**getting kinda long... Review!**

**Gah! I have the worst cold! I had to miss out on my flute lesson _and _band! :(**


	24. The Tree QQP3

**A/N: Two days seems way too long! I really want to get these chapters out, because they're dramatic and crazy. (Like me)**

**I'll be writing the Games from Alex's and Cirian's Point Of Views (POVs) so that you get two sides of the story. I'm not sure how long the Games will go for, all I had planned was the beginning and the end planned.**

**Oh, by the way, thanks to ILOVETHEEHUNNNGERGAMES for reviewing. I would've replied in PM, but you had it turned off. :(**

**- I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, and I'm glad you liked it. Like I'm pretty sure I've said to -everyone else that reviewed, if you had any idea for an ending, that'd help me allot! Thanks for -reviewing mate. ;)**

**Geez! More to add here! I would've gotten this up earlier but I had some trouble with the internet. Sorry!**

**Still, read and review! (What a long Author's Note...)**

* * *

**[ALEX'S POV]**

Whoo! Just kidding. I'm having a horrible time. I'm in the area below the arena, having a mini panic attack. I'm glad the other Tributes can't see me, because the Peacekeepers are literally holding me down.

Eventually though I manage to calm down enough to realise that there are some people laughing at me. "Fuck you. I'd like to see you having to fight for your pitiful lives." When I said that, I was shoved on a metal plate.

The clothes were similar to the time I was under an arena. Plain shirt, boots, trackies and a hoodie.

I finger my token nervously. I don't want to do this. _Why'd you volunteer then? _Mocks the Voice.

_Which time?_

_Both. Although it was funny the second time._

_Thanks._

I get frozen, and then the lift goes up. I wonder what the arena has in store for me this time. Death, probably.

* * *

***CIRIAN'S POV***

I am clutching my younger brother's shoulder in anticipation. I feel like I'm going into the Games, not Alex.

"Hey. Would you mind letting go anytime soon?" Josh asks sarcastically.

"Sorry." I remove my hand.

I stare up at the screen. We're in the square waiting for the Games to start. _This isn't fair. Why do they have to do this to people? _I ask myself. Of course, no one answers me.

"Ciri... Is Ally gonna be okay?" asks Andrea. She's so nice; she shouldn't have to deal with all the crap the Games dump on us.

"I hope so." I respond. I really do, Alex – and Jacob – have gone through way too much already. They should be allowed to live their lives in peace.

_Let the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games begin! _Says the head gamemaker. It echoes in my head over and over. Please, stop it. This is stupid.

The screen is showing an over head view of the middle of the arena. I see Alex run over to a middle aged man and knock him down. _Ouch._ Then she's running to the Cornucopia.

_She's quick. _An alien thought is forced into my head. I already knew that. Alex has said that the only thing she did well at school was Phys Ed. It makes sense, though.

Then there's a guy behind her. He's pretty fast, too. He catches her and pins her to the Cornucopia. The screen flicks over to get a closer look.

She thrashes against him in an attempt to make him let go, but he's allot bigger than her.

"Hey, 12," He says. "Do you know my name?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Didn't think so. My name is Dane. _Just thought you would want to know the name of your killer_." He says. This guy is completely off his tree. Alex's axpression changes a little though. Not to fear, that was already there. I think she remembered something. Strange. I wonder what it was.

I see _Dane_'s grip tighten on Alex's throat. She Thrashes a bit. I don't think this time it was voluntary. Dane laughs. Andrea grips my arm. I wish she had stayed home, this is horrible. She convulses some more, and I feel a bit sick. Her hands claw feebly at his between the fits. Dane's career pack buddies are still having fun with the older Tributes.

These people make me sick. I mean, I know they're trained for this, but to take enjoyment from hurting someone weaker than you? As if she heard my thought, Alex slams her foot into Dane's ribs. I hope it hurt, too.

"That hurt." He says, I expected his grip to release a little, but he is much more professional than he looks.

Alex thrashes again. I don't think it's possible to hold your breath that long. The other Careers come over.

"Hey Dane! Give us a shot too!" they shout.

"No! I got her!" Dane growls defensively, and a girl steps out of the group, short but muscular.

"Let her go. We'll circle around her. It'll be fun, okay?" She is suddenly speaking in a soothing voice; she probably practices on little kittens.

"No, I want to kill her, I caught her." Dane says. I think the girl is the leader.

"Let her go! We got rid of the old people, we deserve some fun." The girl reasons.

Dane submits and throws Alex to the ground and kicks her to the centre of a now-formed circle. The girl walks forward.

"Good," She says to Dane. "Well, you're gonna be okay." She says to Alex, her voice deceptive once again.

Alex shakes her head furiously, unable to talk. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Shhh. It's okay," the girl puts her hand out, and Alex takes it. "See? Let's get you up." The other Careers are laughing, knowing that Alex is falling for their plan.

Alex stands and coughs. I see blood come up. She must have been pretty close to dying.

The girl flicks out a knife. "We're just going to play a little game..." She's talking so sweetly, but all I hear is sick venom. My sister clutches my arm so hard it hurts. I put my hand on her head.

"Shhh... I'm sure she'll be fine." I lie. My voice cracks though, and she whimpers. Josh has been really quiet.

Alex smacks the knife out of the girl's hand and drops to the ground, crawling in between her legs. She didn't expect that. Scrambling off of the ground, Alex picks up the dropped knife. The Careers have no idea what is going on, so Alex manages to get about a hundred metres of a head start.

One of the Careers shoots an arrow at Alex, but luckily it misses.

"Come back, you fucking 12 scum!" They call. Alex picks up the pace. I take a breath, they're catching up. Then I see why Alex sped up. There's a small hollow-type thing under a tree, I doubt most of the Careers would fit. The small guy might, though.

Alex dives and starts trying to wriggle in. It's hard for even some built like Alex to get in. I see the bark on the outside of the tree scratching at her, and Dane stabs her in the right calf. _Ouch._

She gets in, and the Careers shout and curse angrily. A few even kick at the trunk. Like that'd get her to come out.

"Joey, get in there!" Dane yells. He's pretty menacing. I'm sure Alex would agree, too.

Joey is a small guy. I think he'd fit a little better than Alex did. I don't think that there would be enough space for two people though. He crawls in.

"Drag me back! Drag me back!" he screams. I wonder what Alex did to make him scream like that. He is dragged out with a cut across his forehead, and it's bleeding pretty furiously. Damn. I would be dead right now, if I were Alex.

"Why don't we shoot her?" Someone asks. A few murmurs of agreement chorus through the group.

The lying-girl grabs a bow and arrow and shoots it in. _Twang. _I hear a hoarse scream.

* * *

**[ALEX'S POV]**

Standing on the metal plate, I'm still frozen. I still feel like screaming, too, if that's any useful information.

I immediately glance around. I have no hope in the Bloodbath. _Are they running out of ideas? Its trees, trees and more trees._

_Well, any water will be pretty dirty, then, wouldn't it?_

_Probably._

I see a scrawny looking guy to my right. I'll get him on my way out, and then see if I should grab some stuff.

"Let the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games begin!"

I run for the guy. He's middle aged, short, and soon to be dead. I feel a pinch of guilt but don't stop running. I jump and put my hands on his head, bringing my knee into his jaw. It hits with a sickening _crack_. I don't stop. My weight over balances him, and my knee slams into his collar bone, puncturing something or rather.

I jump off the guy and run toward the Cornucopia before realising what I was doing. Now there's someone chasing me with a knife. _Nice job, Alex_. He pins me up against the Cornucopia by my throat, cutting off all of my air.

I thrash uselessly against him; it's the guy from the training room.

"Hey, 12," He says. "Do you know my name?"

I shake my head feebly in response.

"Didn't think so. My name is Dane. _Just thought you would want to know the name of your killer_." He says, and I get a strange sense of déjà vu. Oh wait, I remember. I said that to that Josh guy before the Game last time.

He retightens his grip, leaving me speechless. I start to convulse, just a tiny bit. Dane laughs. The pain is nearly unbearable. I would rather die by Tracker Jacker than this. I thrash some more, the convulsions are horrible. My hands claw feebly at his between the spasms. His career pack buddies are still having fun with the older Tributes.

These people make me sick. I mean, I know they're trained for this, but to take enjoyment from hurting someone weaker than you? I slam my foot into his rib.

"That hurt." He says, I expected his grip to release a little, but he is much more professional than the careers that were in the Games with me.

I thrash again. I don't have too much time left. The other careers are done with the older people. They're coming over now.

"Hey Dane! Give us a shot too!" they shout. What the Hell? I'm dying over here! _What about Jacob?_

_I don't know. Let's worry about ourselves for a while._

_See? This is why people don't like us._

_I don't need to be liked. I need to live._

_Whatever, we should be listening to their conversation._

"No! I got her!" Dane growls defensively, and a girl steps out of the group, short but muscular.

"Let her go. We'll circle around her. It'll be fun, okay?" She is suddenly speaking in a soothing voice, but everything keeps fading in and out, and I miss some of the conversation.

"...No, I want to..." Dane, I think.

"...Her go! We..." The girl.

Suddenly, I'm dropped – thrown, is more likely – to the ground. I gasp in as much air as I can before I'm kicked into the centre of a hazy circle. I still can't see very well, but I hate being in such a helpless situation.

"Good," the girl walks into the middle, just in front of me. "Well, you're going to be okay." She says. I know she's lying. Why would anyone want to help a sour Seam kid?

I shake my head furiously. I don't want any misconceptions here. I just want to die. But at the same time, I want to live more than anything else. I'm a horrible, confused person.

"Shhh. It's okay," she puts her hand out, and I take it. "See? Let's get you up." The other Careers are laughing, knowing I'm playing right into their murderous hands. I have other ideas; I just need to apply them.

Standing now, I cough intensely and blood comes out. How close to dead was I? _Really close. And we still are dipshit._

She flicks out a knife. "We're just going to play a little game..." She's talking so sweetly, and I'm so delirious that I believe her. Just for a second.

I slap the knife out of her hand and drop to the ground hard and crawl through her legs. She didn't expect that. I scramble off the ground, pick up the dropped knife and run toward the break in the circle where she had been standing. Well, stumble really. They are all surprised, so they don't do anything. I'm nearly a hundred metres away when they come back to reality and chase me.

An arrow whizzes past me, but I keep running.

"Come back, you fucking 12 scum!" They call. I would've responded, but my throat is in horrible condition. One of their knives grazes my back. I keep running. Suddenly, I notice a small hollow in the roots under a tree. I dive for it.

Scrambling in, a knife penetrates my calf, this time I gasp. I'm slowly coming back to Earth. The knife is torn out as its wielder realises that they'll lose their knife if they don't remove it, because I don't stop crawling, but the thin pointy bark of the tree scratches at me. _Even the trees are on their side._

I manage to get in, much to the enemies' dismay. They slam their feet angrily at the tree trunk. I put down the stolen knife, realising that I'd grabbed it by the blade earlier. I nearly vomit at the sight of my mangled hand. The muscles are sliced and in some places I can see bone.

They get the bright idea to try and send a small person in. A guy crawls in. I frantically pick up the knife in my good hand – the right one – and slash at him.

"Drag me back! Drag me back!" he screams. He can't be too far off my age.

_Twang. _An arrow comes into my dark hovel, and misses me by about an inch. Knowing that they'll keep shooting if I don't do something; I scream. It was more real-frustration than faked pain. Although I'm in a lot of pain, too.

"Ha! That got her. Now we either wait her out or leave and she'll bleed to death." Says a triumphant male voice.

"Let's stay here for a while, just to be sure." Says the girl from earlier. _The one that saved you._

_She was doing it just to torture me._

_It's the thought that counts?_

_Whatever._

I hear them setting up a camp, and I settle into the corner. _What are we going to do?_

_I don't know. Ask someone that isn't an imaginary friend._

_Friend? Should I ask the Careers then?_

_Go ahead, if you think that's a good idea._

"Haymitch... Fuck it." I whisper. I grab the bloody knife and tear my shirt into bandage sized pieces. I wrap some around my left hand – rendering it pretty much useless – and the rest around my calf.

I'm sitting half naked under a tree, waiting to be killed. _This is fun. We should go out more often._

_Fuck you._

I stretch, but don't hit anything. _Is the whole tree hollow?_ I ask the Voice.

_Why don't you check?_

I slowly shift into an uncomfortable squat, my calf is killing me. Actually, so is my hand.  
Rising into a crouch, I don't hit a roof. I stand, still nothing. I look up and see a small circle of light above me. _I wonder what that is._

_Oh hey. You seemed to know what you were doing last time, mind helping me out?_

_Well, I'd recommend climbing to the hole, but you're injured and the walls are smooth._

I look around. The Voice is right. The walls are smooth and seamless. It's like it was mechanically created. I lean against the wall. My leg is killing me. _What are we going to do then? _I ask the Voice.

_I don't know. We're the same. I'm probably just a figment of your imagination._

_Well, you're smarter than me. You could help me out here._

_I already did. I pointed out the obvious._

I examine my stolen knife. It's long and sharp. It is nearly a dagger, but not quite.

I slam it into the wall of the hollow tree in frustration. _What the Hell am I going to do?_ I scream silently. The Voice doesn't answer me. I didn't think I could be annoying enough to make it stop talking to me.

Then I get an idea. The knife makes an excellent hand hold. Still, in my current state I know it would be difficult to do anything so physically exerting. The reward is greater than the risk though.

I tear the knife out of the wall and stand again. My leg screams in protest, but I stand at my full height. I slam the knife into the wall just below arms' length above my head and jump up.

I grab the knife-handhold and my feet scramble against the smooth surface of the trunk. The handle of the knife rubs into my mangled fingers and I drop to the floor of the tree in pain, barely suppressing a scream. _This is hard. It hurts. Why can't they just go away?_

_Because that's not how it works._

The Voice had come back. That's some bitter-sweet news.

"Did you guys hear that?" Who's voice? I can't tell, the pain is intense.

"Yeah, there was a thump. I wonder what's going on under that God-forsaken tree."

"No idea. Maybe we should check?"

Please God. I'm not religious – it's hard _to _be with the Games – but please, don't let them check.

"Nah. She can't get away. She could stab one of us, like she did to Joey."

Silence. _Thanks, if you're real. _I stumble back up. I can't let them win. Or at least, I have to try to survive. I jump and tear the knife from the wall once again. I'm going to try it a bit lower.

_Thunk. _The knife goes in. I jump and grab it. My feet scramble helplessly against the unforgiving surface again. "Fuuuck" I gasp under my breath. This hurts. I don't fall this time and I spread my legs across the claustrophobic space in an attempt to keep my progress while I replace the knife.

I start to slide down a little and I grab the knife in fear. I don't want to have to start over, even if I'm only a fifth of the way up. _Now what? _I ask.

_Why don't you stand on the knife?_

_How am I supposed to get higher after that?_

_You decide._

Damn. The Voice is usually extremely morbidly helpful. I take its advice though. I reposition my hands on the knife handle and attempt to lift myself. Usually I wouldn't have any trouble with this kind of physical activity, but it _is _a lot harder after being stabbed.

Somehow, I manage to get stuck. My back is against one side of the trunk, and my feet are holding me up on the other. The knife is just below my feet. _How did I get in this mess?_

_I believe it was when you volunteered about ten years ago. Karma._

_Shut up. And karma for what?_

_I don't know. Look deep inside yourself, young grasshopper._

_I can't. Just in case you didn't notice, I'm stuck in an awkward position._

_That's what she said._

I don't dignify that with a response.

**A/N: The classic 'that's what she said'. Can't go right with that. Anyway, sounds like Alex is having a great time. This is a lot more original than the first Games, since I don't plan to have a rebellion in the near future. Maybe. **

**Alex has softened up a little since the last Games, don't you think?**

**Still, she's pretty crazy. Review!**


	25. Escape! Sort of QQP4

**A/N: Sorry if some stuff comes out late, the end of term is coming up and I have a ton of homework. Honestly. Well, anyway the Cirian's POV was supposed to be in the last chapter, but it was already pretty long.**

**So yeah. If it's late, blame my teachers and a slightly longer chapter than I planned.**

**Review, and thanks to everyone who has. ;)**

***CIRIAN'S POV***

"Ha! That got her." Says Joey.

"Let's stay here for a while, just to be sure." Says the venom girl, Juliet, apparently.

They set up camp as though they were doing something as simple as opening a door. _Why? She's already dead, isn't she?_

As if he heard my thoughts, Josh says "The cannon didn't go off. I'd say that she did something sneaky..." he trails off into his own thoughts.

That made me feel allot better, mostly because he was right. Alex would do something sneaky to distract them for a while. You don't hear Alex scream very often though.

As if answering my call, the camera flicks to Alex. She's sitting in there, cutting her shirt with the stolen knife. _At least she stopped at an appropriate place..._ I think to myself. The arrow had completely missed her. She uses the cut off fabric from her shirt to bandage her hand – which was disgusting looking – and her calf.

Alex stretches, but hits nothing. A strange look crosses her face in the seedy darkness. _I wonder what she's thinking now?_

She shifts in a squat. Still nothing. _What a strange tree. _Now she is crouching and waving her arms above her. _Still nothing. _Standing now, she looks up. The camera does too. There's a small circle of light on the wall above her. _A hole?_

She leans against the wall. The shirt-bandage is bloody.

"I wonder what Ally'll do?" wonders Andrea. I hope Alex lives. Not just for me, but for Andrea. Andrea thinks that Alex is amazing, and wants to be just like her. Luckily, Alex told her not to fail school and become an alcoholic.

Alex looks down at her knife. It's a pretty menacing thing. It's long and pointy. Kind of like a small sword.

She slams the knife into the wall of the tree. She screams silently, probably in frustration. I think she said 'what the Hell am I going to do?' I can't lip read or anything; it just seems like something Alex would say.

She pulls the knife out of the wall and stands again. Then she stabs it into the wall of the trunk just above her head. _What's she doing? _Then she jumps.

Grabbing the knife, Alex's feet slip and slide along the smooth wall. Something must've happened, because she drops to the floor and bits her lip.

"Did you guys hear that?" One of the Careers, I don't know her name yet though.

"Yeah, there was a thump. I wonder what's going on under that God-forsaken tree."

"No idea. Maybe we should check?"

"Nah. She can't get away. She could stab one of us, like she did to Joey."

She pulls the knife out of the wall again and stabs it in a bit lower this time. _Thunk. _She jumps and grabs it. Her feet slide around again on the slippery surface. "Fuuuck..." she gasps under her breath. I don't blame her; I find chin ups difficult on a normal day.

She spreads her legs across the small space, effectively – I hope – locking her in place. She starts to slide down a bit and immediately grabs the knife for support. She still has a long way to go.

Her hands shift on the knife after a moment, and she attempts to lift herself again.

I don't know how, but she managed to get stuck in an even more awkward position than before. She has her back to the wall and her feet are above the knife, holding her up.

***ALEX'S POV***

The anthem plays. I don't know who is dead and who is alive, let alone how many. I lean forward a little, but start to slide down a bit and straighten as much as I can.

I slide my hands, which are free because of the way I'm sit-floating, around the walls. I can't actually see very much. I feel a small groove in the wall. It's horizontal and thin. _It's where you put your knife before, idiot._

_Thanks. _

The Voice was right. I slowly manoeuvre my way around in a clockwise direction until one of my feet graze the indentation. I use it as a feeble foothold while I grab the knife.

I manoeuvre back around so that I can stab the knife into the groove and make it bigger. Or that's what I'm trying to do. It's a lot easier in my head. _Thunk, thunk, thunk. _I slam the knife into the hole. It's roughly the size of my fist now, so I once again shimmy around to get my foot in the hole.

Once I'm back in the original awkward position, I slam the knife into the trunk on my right and put my left foot in the hole, since my right won't support me because of the knife injury. I slowly – and painfully – lift myself higher, using the knife as a hand hold.

Once my head reaches the knife, I put out my right leg out behind me against the trunk so I can stand – very precariously – and replace the knife.

The pattern continues on for a while and eventually I am almost at the hole. I can graze the light hole to freedom with my fingertips, but I can't actually get out yet. _Well, at least all of Panem knows that we won't stop trying._

_Why? Am I going to fall again?_

_I hope not. That would hurt._

I shift my hands and position my back against the trunk, dragging my knees up to my face so that my feet keep me locked in place. Even though it is an awkward position to be in, it is the least likely to fail me. It makes it a little harder to move, but I won't fall. Or, hopefully. I haven't fallen. _Yet. _The Voice adds.

I slide the knife out of the trunk and slab it into the tree on my right. Once again, I have found this the most reliable method so far. I slowly take one of my feet off the wall and put it on the knife. I'm being careful because it's my right leg. While I've been climbing, it's been reopening and bleeding more.

I stretch and put the fingers of my left hand on the edge of the hole. I've positioned myself in the worst possible way for this, and I'll probably fall if I do this wrong.

Slowly shifting my weight onto my right foot, I add my left foot to the knife-foothold. As soon as it's safe enough to put the weight on my left leg, I do. A flood of relief courses through my bad leg. I hadn't realised how much pressure I was putting on it.

"Wonder if she's dead yet?" Holy fuck. Not now, please.

"The cannon would have woken us, and Dane was on sentry. Joey, check it." Sweet voice. Damn, this has taken a turn for the worst.

I hear Joey complain a bit before crawling into the empty space below me. I look down and see him looking around, confused.

"I don't see anyone..." Joey says. I can tell things are about to get bad for him.

"What! Let me look!" Sweet Voice's voice is scary when she's not being fake-nice.

She is really pissed. I think it's best to continue getting out of here while she tries to get in. Using my left hand I drag myself up enough to get my right hand up there. I wasn't quick enough though and I gasped. Sweet Voice looks up and sees me. Luckily, she gets stuck on her way out.

"She's climbing out! The whole thing is hollow!" she screeches. Fuck, she's super scary. Like, I can't even describe scary.

"What do you mean 'it's hollow'?"

"It's hollow!" she screams again.

I put as much pressure I can on my right hand and drag myself up to the tiny hole. I slide my feet up behind me. The hole is smaller than the one I used to get in here.

_I think you need to lose weight._

_Very funny. Let's just go anorexic in the middle of being murdered._

_Sounds like fun. Apart from you're surviving, barley, right now._

_Thanks. That's nice to hear._

_You know you love it._

I ignore the Voice and push against the wall as hard as I can with my feet. They haven't noticed the hole yet, so I'm kind of half safe, sort of. I get splinters in my sides – and other places – but I get out. Now I need the knife.

I grab some of the viney things from a willow-type tree near the one I was captive in. I thread it in and out like a braid until I get a firm rope. I lean in the hole and loop the rope around the knife handle. I'm going to admit, it took more than a few tries to get that right.

"Look! She's on a branch now!" I don't look down. Instead, I twist and pull the willow-rope and retrieve my knife before carving _Fuck the Capital _into the tree and looking for somewhere to go.

***CIRIAN'S POV***

The anthem plays. Thirteen people died. Most of them were elderly, but Jacob died too. I'm a little upset about that, but at least Alex is okay.

While the Careers sleep – well, apart from the sentry – the screen flashes over to a guy from District 10, I think. He's out looking for either people or food, walking through the dense, maze-like forest.

He encounters no one, no thing, and no water.

The screen now flashes to Alex, who has moved a bit higher since I last saw her.

She's standing in a precarious walk-like position, and is wedged in place. She then replaces her knife and climbs a little higher.

The screen flashes to a girl from somewhere that I can't remember and she's trying to start a fire. _That's interesting. _She's not doing it for warth, she's doing it for something else...

The screen flicks over a few other people, doing not too much. Nearly everyone was sleeping.

It flashes back to Alex, and her fingers brush the light. She sighs and lets her head fall back.

"Of course..." she murmurs.

She just kind of sits there for a few seconds before moving her hands and back a bit and dragging her knees up to her face, her feet keeping her locked in place.

She pulls the knife out of the trunk slams it into the tree's innards on her right. She then takes her right leg and positions it on the knife. She's being pretty careful with it, but I guess that's because she was stabbed there earlier.

Alex stretches her left arm out to the hole. Time seems to freeze for a moment until her fingers graze it and she straightens her right leg and grabs the edge. She's positioned pretty awkwardly, with the hole to her left. It should be on the right, since she's hurt her left one.

She adds her left foot to the knife hold. I see her weight shift as soon as she's stable. I wonder why. Maybe it's because of her leg.

The camera flicks down to the Careers.

There's shifting and stirring as the Tributes wake each other.

"Wonder if she's dead yet?" A guy says. I think his name is Jack.

"The cannon would have woken us, and Dane was on sentry. Joey, check it." Juliet venom voice says, her voice clogged with sleep. Bet she's having a great time compared to Alex.

Joey tries to weasel out, but he eventually goes in.

"I don't see anyone..." Joey says. I can tell things are about to get bad for him.

"What! Let me look!" Juliet growls.

She drags Joey out of the way and drops to the ground, shoving her head in the hollow. She looks everywhere. Then she looks up and tells everyone.

"She's climbing out! The whole thing is hollow!" she screeches.

"What do you mean 'it's hollow'?" says Dane.

"It's hollow!" she screams again.

The screen goes back to Alex and she's scrambling frantically to get out of the trunk. She must know that there's no chance the Careers will be lazy again. At least they haven't noticed the hole yet, as far as I know.

She scrambles out of the tree and looks around frantically.

"Look! She's on a branch now!"

She grabs some vines and twists them into some sort of braid.

"What's she doing?" Josh asks. "She's about to be killed and she's playing with willow vines?"

"I don't know." I say simply. I don't.

She tugs on the braid and it tightens, I don't think it'll come undone. Now she's crawling back into the hole. From the camera view I can't see what she's doing.

She resurfaces with the knife hooked in the braid. She loops the rope around her waist and takes the knife.

"Ohhh" I say.

She turns to the tree and starts carving something.

"Now what?" I ask no one in particular.

All I see is _Fuck the Ca _before the screen flicks off for a moment.

"Geez. I wonder what it said, to make the Capital black it out?" Josh wonders.

"Well, I think I know. It's Alex, what do you thing it says?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Nevermind." Says Josh.

Andrea has been really quiet. I rub her shoulder and look back at the screen.

**A/N: Damn, the Capital pissed Alex off, and vice versa. What'll happen next? Let's find out... In two days. If I don't have to delay it for school work. Actually, I'm writing a story for school too. Should I post it on fiction press and link you?**

Also, my friend is writing a Harry Potter Fan Fic that I'm contributing to, and it'd be nice if you guys checked it out. 

**[ stories/23559228/dont-you-understand-a-harry-potter-story]**

**Thanks and review, please! ;)**


	26. Run Away QQP5

**A/N: Sorry! A really short, unedited chapter. I'd guess that there are at least some typos and errors with my grammar, but here you go.**

**On Tuesday the 19****th**** of June, there was 116 hits and 19 visitors. Yay. Now if some of you would review. ;)**

**Would you prefer:  
Short, on time chapters**

**OR  
Longer, chapters that come out late.**

**Read and review! (The holidays start the week after next, so those will be regular again)**

***CIRIAN'S POV***

The screen flickers back to life and Alex is on the branch. The camera angle has changed, so you can't see what she wrote. I don't really mind, because I already know what it says.

Alex goes to jump across to another tree, but falls straight to the ground. _Thump. _Alex lands hard on the ground. She slams her fist into the ground in frustration before stumbling off to get away from the Careers.

She scrambles around a tree, the Careers catching up. What'll that do if they catch her? It does kind of looks like they will get her soon, since she's limping. The look on her face doesn't betray too much of what she's thinking; just that she's incredibly frustrated.

One of the Careers slip and fall, but no one stops to help him.

Dane is right behind her now, and he goes to grab her. Luckily, his fingers only brush her back.

Alex turns with her knife pointing out in front of her. Dane runs straight into it. For a moment, Alex's face contorts to horror – I think – and she drags it out again.

She then stabs him again and kicks him in the ankle, making him fall. She tries to get his pack off, but can't, so she cuts it. The other Careers are coming, so she runs off again.

***ALEX'S POV***

"Look! She's on a branch now!" I don't look down. Instead, I twist and pull the willow-rope and retrieve my knife before carving _Fuck the Capital _into the tree and looking for somewhere to go.

_Jump around in the trees. You've done it before._

I take the advice. I use my rope to make a belt and hook the knife in it. Then I jump to the next tree.

Well, sort of. It's dawnish and I've been up all night trying and failing, while bleeding, to climb a tree while also being prey to a bunch of soulless murderers. I've killed people, but every single one of them I've felt bad about in the aftermath.

I slam onto the ground. _I was climbing that fucking tree all fucking night for nothing! _I scream silently. I slam my fist into the ground then scramble up, now being chased by people who have eaten, aren't injured, and actually _want _me dead.

_Well. Someone has colourful language._

_Shut the fucking Hell up. I'm not in the mood._

_Okay. Fine. I just thought you might want to talk about your problems._

I scramble around a tree, the Careers gaining. I hear someone slip and cry out. I wonder who it is. _You don't have time to wonder.  
_Agreeing, I continue to run single-purposely.

I feel fingers scrap against my back. I pull out my knife, turn around and face to the person behind me. He runs straight right into my knife. It was Dane. _Was._ Says the Voice.

_Too right._

I tear out the knife and panic. I stab him once again, kick his ankle and cut his pack off. The other Careers are coming, so I run off again, to afraid to face them on my own. It's extremely awkward to run while holding a pack in front of you.

**A/N: See. Really, really short. Oh well, it's about 5 minutes of the Games. Review your answer or suggestions! Also, you could just leave a smiley face.**


	27. See You In Hell, Sweetie QQP6

**A/N: God, I wrote this chapter this morning for you guys. Now I **_**should **_**do some homework, but I want to keep writing. I hope it's not too messy and jumbled. It kind of feels like it is near the end. But that's just me. Review!**

***ALEX'S POV***

Finally. After literally hours of half-running, the Careers gave up on me. I guess I'll die eventually, though. No food, no water and bleeding. At least I got Dane's pack, though. That's good news, right?

I crawl into a large bush-tree thing that is kind of like a leafy cave and examine the pack.

Sleeping bag, fishing rod. Is that all? Whatever. I get the sleeping bag out and the anthem plays once again.

Dane Fugikan, District 1.

Harry Stein, District 4.

Wendy Busiver, District 7.

Three Tributes dead. It occurs to me that I haven't had anything to eat or drink, and that about a third of the Tributes are left.

When I fall asleep, I have a horrible dream.

_It's dark. I can't see anything. I hear voices though.  
"Where'd she go?"  
"I don't know. Let's make camp."_

_I swing my fists wildly in the darkness, but I hit nothing. I try to stand, but instead I fall. I claw at the darkness, trying to grab something, but nothing happens. I keep falling._

_Then, things start to appear around me. A disembodied eye. A finger. Whole dead bodies. Then more voices._

"_You killed me." Groans one, echoing around me. I can't find its source, though._

"_Blood, everywhere..." says another. Slowly, I start to realise that I know the voices from somewhere._

"_What about Rose...?" asks another, and then I know. It's the people I've killed._

"_I'm right here, Logan..." responds another, more feminine voice._

"_Stop it! Leave me alone! Please, I'm sorry!" I scream, and everything disappears, leaving me alone in the never ending darkness._

"_You didn't leave us..." echoes a voice. All of the voices that have spoken are echoing endlessly, overlapping with each other. It makes it hard to understand, but when I do decipher it, it's like they're inside my head, like as soon as I hear their voices, they're with me forever to haunt me. It's a horrible feeling._

"_I didn't mean it!" I scream, my own voice entering my mind, sounding terrified._

"_You __**didn't mean **__to kill us? YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?" They say this in unison, intensifying the rush of guilt and remorse._

"_Yeah, 12. You didn't mean it?" That one was more recent, one that had actually threatened me._

"_I said I'm sorry! I can't bring you back!" I scream, now covering my eyes as the voices' faces materialise in the blackness._

_One, which only had one eye, hisses, "You and that doctor brat, you don't deserve what you got!"_

"_Is Juliet okay?" asks one, suddenly solemn._

"_Who the __**fuck **__is Juliet?" I scream, completely losing it._

_There's a pause as Dane's voice – and face – slam into me. I expect it to collide, but it merely disappears, leaving me with the feeling I get when the Voice talks with me._

"_Sweet-Voice. Is she okay?" It reappears and asks._

"_How the Hell should I know? She was trying to kill me. I don't think anyone who could deliberately hunt and kill someone has __**ever **__been okay!"_

"_I said, 'IS SHE OKAY'"_

_I don't answer. Instead, I close my eyes for several long seconds and open them. I see the top of the leafy cave._

I gasp. Maybe I should just die.

_No, you have people waiting for you! _The voice screeches at me. It scares me, even though I'm pretty sure it's my imagination.

_Okay... _I whimper. Without the Voice, I would've given up a long time ago. I sit up. It's about noon, and I still haven't has a drink. I need something, or I'm going to die a slow and painful death of dehydration.

Maybe there's no water here at all. Maybe...

_No, you got a fishing rod._

_Good point._

I sigh softly and stand, packing up my stuff. My knife in my willow-belt, I set off.

***CIRIAN'S POV***

While the Careers are chasing Alex, the screen flicks over to a District 4 Tribute, Harry Stein. I think I watched the Games that he won a few years ago. I can't remember how he won though.

Harry is sitting by the only water source in the arena, a lake. He looks at suspiciously, most likely because there are no other Tributes for ages. No like there's that many left to be around, already.

He grabs one of the many sticks from the area and swishes it around in the water, pondering what to do next. He, like all the other Tributes, has not had anything to drink. Which I think is strange, since the lake is only a little bit off of the Cornucopia, and should've been easily visible from the start, or at least to most of the Tributes.

After about a minute of watching him swish a stick in water, a dark shadow is visible in the water, and is getting larger very quickly.

He hasn't noticed it yet, and continues to swish his stick, staring into space.

"Hey Josh, what o you think that is?" I ask. He seems to know what's going on.

"Some sort of water mutt, probably." He says, staring unblinkingly at the screen. It's a little creepy, but I let it slide. He deals with his emotions differently than Andrea and I.

Andrea squeaks, but doesn't add to the conversation. It's been pretty choppy compared to most years.

The mutt thing appears, flying out of the water. Well, not literally flying, but going very quickly and becoming air-borne. That's what I meant.

It's kind of like a shark, but it has small stubby legs and a shell. It grabs Harry with its three rows of sharp teeth and drags him under the water, before Harry could even do anything. _Boom._

Then it flicks to the District 7 girl. Or lady. I don't know, she's a middle aged female with gray hair, you decide. She's with another Tribute, from District 9. I think the other Tribute's name is Sophia. She's a lot younger than the old – middle aged – lady.

"Wendy, has it gotten hotter since yesterday?" asks Sophia to the older woman, whose name is Wendy, apparently.

Wendy stops walking and thinks before answering, "I think it has. We should find some water."

They walk on in silence, before they hear the cannon _boom. _Sophia jumps, but Wendy, who I know think is pretty strange, just stops and thinks.

"One of us will have to be soon, don't you think?" Her grayish teeth show in an insane grin as she faces Sophia. Sophia takes a step back and pulls out her knife.

"So you think it'll be me, huh?" she asks, stepping closer to Sophia, who takes another step back and is now trapped with a tree behind her.

"She's scaring me, Ciri..." Andrea whimpers.

"It's okay, we can go and get something to eat if you don't want to watch. Or I could take you home and you could sleep, if you want." I tell her, I don't really want to watch either.

"No, I want to stay and make sure that Ally is okay." She says, bitting her lip and turning back to the screen. What a trooper; I couldn't have stayed if someone had offered to let me leave.

Wendy takes another step toward Sophia, her breath on the younger woman. I see goose bumps appear on her flesh.

"D-Don't come any-y clos-s-ser, or I'll have to u-use thi-s." Sophia stammers, gesturing with the knife.

"Awh come on sweetie, both of us will leave the arena soon enough anyway. What's the point of delaying our departure?" Wendy rasps at the girl, who slashes her knife at the crazy woman.

"See? I'll see you in Hell, sweetie." Wendy says – deceptively sweetly – to the younger woman before falling to the ground. _Boom._

Sophia screams in her hands and runs, without looking back or grabbing Wendy's stuff.

Next, the screen goes back to Alex. She's setting up her sleeping bag; Dane's blood stains her clothes.

The anthem plays, showing the names of the dead in the sky.

Dane Fugikan, District 1.

Harry Stein, District 4.

Wendy Busiver, District 7.

When she falls asleep, she begins to thrash and mouth words. Then I start to hear the words.

"_Stop it! Leave me alone! Please, I'm sorry!"_

"_I didn't mean it!"_

"_I said I'm sorry! I can't bring you back!"_

"_Who the __**fuck **__is Juliet?"_

"_How the Hell should I know? She was trying to kill me. I don't think anyone who could deliberately hunt and kill someone has __**ever **__been okay!"_

Of course, she's having a nightmare about something. It disgusts me to see that the Capital could reduce someone who seemed so steady to a quivering mess that's afraid to sleep, or even close her eyes.

I remember seeing Alex around the school before the first Games, even though I'm three years older than her. She seemed so sure of herself, like no one could change her mind. She didn't have friends, and she didn't need them. But she never acted out without instigation, she knew what pain was.

People thought that she was a horrible, twisted person. I think that anyone would hate you if you made fun of them for something like having no parents or family. I think that all of her actions were justified; only people didn't think about what they were doing to her to make her retaliate.

_You have a crush on her. _Another alien thought, but it's true. Alex is just one of the guys, but also something more than that. Maybe I'll ask her out when she comes back.

Or maybe not. I don't want to ruin what we already have. _But didn't she say there was a guy she liked? What if she ends up asking him out when she gets back? _Smart. Now I don't know what to think.

**A/N: Ooooh. Ciri has a crush on Alex! But she likes someone. How awkward! As for the dream, it was pretty disturbing in my mind, and I think I captured the feeling I wanted **_**alrightish **_**for it. Has Cirian adopted his own 'insanity-voice'? Find out, in the never ending story that I called **_**Fenced In**_**, even though the title hasn't really become relevant yet. **_**Yet.**_

**Review, and thanks for reading 3**


	28. KAFOOSH! QQP7

**A/N: A long chapter! Hooray! Also pretty action packed. The Games are coming to a close, soon! The ending is pretty good, imho. Too bad you'll have to wait! MWAHAHAHA.**

**Did you guys do the blackout thing for the destruction of fanfiction . net cause?  
I did. It nearly killed me.**

**Oh yeah: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR ANYTHING AFFLIATED WITH IT. THIS IS A FICTIONAL RECREATION FOR NO OTHER PURPOSE THAN ENTERTAINMENT. ANY REFERENCES ARE CREDITED TO THEIR OWNERS. I IN NO WAY INTENDED TO PROFIT FROM THIS.**

**Review!**

**Also, **_**Catching Fire **_**the movie is coming out soon. 3 you guys.**

***ALEX'S POV***

I cut off the legs of my pants. It's too hot. The Capital must be trying to dehydrate everyone. Not that there's many of us left, but still.

Shoving the legs of my pants into my pack, I walk in what I'm pretty sure is the direction of the Cornucopia.

About time. I end up at the Cornucopia, and look around. I see a shimmery pale blue surface and slap myself in the forehead. _I can't believe I didn't see that when we started. _No response.

I break into a steady trot toward the miracle liquid, but before I dive in I notice an open backpack on the ground next to it.

The grass around the bag is flat, and its ex-contents are floating in the water. Not that there was much there though. A piece of soggy bread was floating next to a floaty – which would be cute, if there weren't people trying to kill me – and there was a stick, just floating there by the stuff.

The stick seemed rather out of place, even though there were sticks everywhere. I throw all caution to the wind and chuck my pack off to my left, and then I jump in.

The water is cool and refreshing, just like the first time I had a shower. Literally. It was ice-cold because none of the buttons were labelled. I gulp down the water and sigh. This was the best thing that had happened so far.

I was just going back down for another drink when I noticed a very large, dark shadow approaching me from under water. Like any semi-sensible person in a life and death situation, I swam like Hell until I got the shore, turning just in time to see a large shark thing with a turtle shell come flying out of the water.

I scramble off the ground, draw my knife and run like Hell. The thing chases me, but luckily it is a lot slower on land than it is in the water. I see another Tribute, who looks slightly younger than me, looking at me like she was having a bad dream.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I shout over to her. I shouldn't be helping other Tributes, but I don't really care right now.

The kid runs in the same direction as me, which is really smart. I run around the Cornucopia. I turn around, getting an idea. I look to the rigged surface of the golden horn and hope I can climb it in my injured state.

I run straight in to it, and a hollow noise follows. My hands scramble hopelessly on the surface. I can't get up. The shark thing – which I will now refer to as a Sharkle – charges at me, and I drop to the ground. It runs into the Cornucopia and howls.

I kick wildly at the bottom of the Sharkle's shell, but it just ignores me and turns for the younger girl.

I hear a scream and kick harder against the Sharkle, but after several moments, I hear a _boom _and know I'm too late to do anything for her. The Sharkle backs up and faces me. I ready my knife for an attack.

It goes to bite me, but I slam my knife into the roof of its mouth, and then tear out as quick as I can. It howls and screeches, and then retreats back to the water. I slide back against the Cornucopia and wipe the ever-present sweat from my forehead.

_Boom, boom. _I wonder what happened there. I grab my sleeping bag and settle in a bush on the opposite side of the Cornucopia to the lake. I don't want to take any chances. Of course, I only use the sleeping bag as a pillow, because even at night it must be about fifty-something degrees [**A/N: that's in Celsius, and just in case you don't know, that's record weather right there.]**

Looks like it is time for another nightmare!

_I tackle Konika, the dark haired rich kid. She's had everything handed to her on a silver platter lined with diamonds. But what I find strange is that she didn't let anyone volunteer for her in the Games._

"_Crap! Get the Hell off me! Dammit! I'm going to bloody die now, aren't I?" She thrashes under me, making no attempt to beg or deny the fact that her life is about to end._

"_Guess so. I'll tell your parents you died trying, though." I say. Since that ratty kid from 12 had gotten a better score than me, I've been extremely off the deep end._

"_You bastard! Make it quick, then." She says. I'm not really sure what brought on the sudden change in her mood, but I don't care. It's a lot less fun when they don't struggle, though._

"_Pffft. Like I'd do that, Koni." I say. I want her to struggle. I want to show her that family doesn't mean anything, that no matter where you're from, I'll always be better than you._

_I run my knife along the side of her smooth, beautiful face. She whimpers. She'll never understand how I feel about her, and that it's tearing me apart to do this to her._

"_Any last words?" I ask, maybe she'll tell me she loves me too. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe, somehow, we'll both go home together._

_She gasps and goes unconscious. I smack her bleeding face lightly with my knife, but the noise ends up being a lot louder than I anticipated._

"_Awh, come on now. It's no fun when you're unconscious, wake up." I taunt. I really feel like begging her to wake up, begging her to help me think about a way out of this situation._

_**She wouldn't like you anyway; you're trying to kill her. **_I add half consciously, like I'm the Voice watching my own life.

_Suddenly, a wild animal rushes at me from the trees at me. Not an animal, I tell myself, but a person. That damn rat from 12! Why? This is hard enough already!_

_She grabs me and tries to pull me off, and I gasp in surprise. She's a lot stronger than she looks, even with the harsh treatment from the terrain. I try and push her off, but she won't move. I'm still sitting on Konika._

_I roll on top of her, my back on her front. She tries to take the knife from my hand, but I grip it tightly and slam it into her leg. She gasps in pain and claws helplessly at me. I'm at an advantage. Or until her hand finds my eye, anyway._

_She immediately clamps down on it. Words cannot and will not describe how painful it is. I groan and moan in pain, stabbing her over and over in the leg to try and make her let go, but she only holds it tighter, and I hear my own eye being squished between a child's fingers._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck..." She gasps under me. I barely hear her, since I have my own problems._

_**Pop. FUCK **__that hurt. She just tore out my fucking right eye! I'm going to kill that kid for messing with the wrong guy! I scream and thrash, crushing her. I hear her groan at the pressure of my spasms. Serves her fucking right._

_There are hands on me, soft and delicate hands. They pull at me, but I don't move until the kid under me starts trying to move me as well._

_The girl from 12 starts puking blood and left-overs on the ground, she can't see me. I slam my fist into her face. I feel a crack and get the satisfying feeling of knowing I did what I was trying to do. Break her fucking nose._

_She kicks me, landing a solid blow in my hip. I howl. We are nothing more than animals now; not using any words, fighting each other as an instinct with no instigation. We are pawns in someone's game. We are doing exactly what they what. All I want to do is watch her take her last breath as I'm declared the winner. Everything will be good after that. But this one kid is stopping me._

_I hit her again. She doesn't respond, she's trying to wipe the blood from her eyes so she can she her attacker._

_I hit her once more, and she groans, "Fuck!" but wipes the blood from her eyes. She sees my next shot coming, and rolls out of the way._

"_Get my knife! Or the bow! Anything! They're in that bush!" I look over where the child is pointing. Then I run toward victory. The bow. I need it._

"_Go!" I hear thudding steps behind me, but I'm not worried. I'll get there first._

_I do get there first, but the bow isn't strung. I grab a very large and attractive knife from the ground and turn. Konika, my love, is behind me. I throw the knife, hoping to end it quickly for her. It misses and lands in her shoulder._

"_Now to you... District 12." I grab the second knife and walk at a confident pace toward the annoying brat. She scrambles off the ground, swaying precariously._

"_We're going to have a little chat, you and I." I don't care what happens anymore._

"_Come on, answer me. What's your name, 12?" I ask._

"_Alex," she responds and takes a step back "You bastard."_

"_Oh well. Ally, I'm going to turn you into an Avox before you die." I say. She will regret ever volunteering._

"_No. Go away." She says shakily, failing to conceal her fear. _But what is she scared of? Me, or my state of mind?

"_Ah, you know, we didn't get to see this side of you before the Games," I say, and my voice gets louder and angrier unconsciously. "It was always 'I'm going to win' or 'oh hey, you hit me? Like I fucking care'"_

"_Yeah. You wanna know why?" I didn't expect that._

"_Okay, I'll humour you."_

"_Because I am going to win, and I don't care that you hit me. Actually, I'll forgive you. You don't get that very often from 12, 4."_

_I find this hard to believe, that everyone from her District could be as horrible and evil as her, so I mock her._

"_Oh really? Well, I guess I'll see that in my victory tour, won't I?"_

"_Yeah, really. Oh, and you won't be able to. I'll say hi to your family though, when I'm in 4." I step closer to her, enraged by her comment. She's going to get it. She will die slowly._

"_Yeah. Okay, fine. Do that, if you can." I say, stepping forward. I could kill her now, she's only arm's length away._

_She steps forward and slams her spaghetti mess of a leg into my ankle, and I buckle. Something hits me in the side of my head, and I fall as everything goes black._

I've had that dream too many times. It's horrible and it reminds be that I am different from everyone else in more ways than one – I've killed someone.

I sit up and look around. I see two people sitting at the Cornucopia. Joey and Sweet-Voice – I mean, Juliet, if the dream was right.

If I run up on them, I can probably kill them.

So that's what I do. I ready my knife, and run at them like mad. I get to Joey and stab him through the neck. He falls and bleeds, but doesn't die_. _I dash over to Juliet and stab her. She falls, bleeding. She'll bleed out on her own. I walk over to finish it for Joey. Before I can kill him, something hits me sharp in the back, I fall and land on a dirty mound.

_KAFOOSH. _Everything goes red, then black. She just shot me onto a reburied land mine.

***CIRIAN'S POV***

Alex has cut the legs of her pants, leaving her in dangerously inappropriate short shorts. She is nearing the Cornucopia, and in turn, the lake. I hope she doesn't get hurt by the shark thing.

When she notices the lake, she breaks into a run. But she stops when she sees a discarded pack sitting next to it. Harry's stick floats next to a floaty and some soggy bread.

"I hope she doesn't jump in the water..." I say, mostly to myself.

"But we know she will. It's Alex, and she hasn't had anything to eat or drink in days." Josh says matter of factly, and Andrea nods in agreement.

They were right; she does jump into the water. She's having a great time, drinking and swimming. I actually forget about the shark thing and just enjoy watching her have a good time. Trust Alex to forget about everything just because something else is more beneficial, or in this case fun. Maybe she has ADHD?

She was about to dunk back in the water when she sees a very large shadow under her. She swims at an extreme pace that I think would probably match someone from District 4 easily. Fear is a funny thing.

When she hits the shore, she turns to see the monster shoot out of the water. She looks absolutely terrified now. The thing is an amphibian, and has a shell that is probably impregnable. She scrambles off the ground, grabbing her knife, and runs like a mad man to get away.

The screen flicks over to another Tribute. It's Sophia again. She flinches as she hears a crashing and thudding noise. She turns and sees Alex running like mad away from the shark turtle thing.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Alex shouts to her. Trust Alex to help an enemy. To be fair though, Sophia is younger than Alex. I can see why Alex would automatically help her out.

Sophia runs in the same direction as Alex which was really stupid. They run around the Cornucopia, but Alex decides to turn around. She runs straight into the Cornucopia, and Sophia stops to look what she was doing. Alex's hands are clawing helplessly at the Cornucopia's surface, trying to get a good grip, but she can't. The monster is charging at her and she drops to the ground. Sophia just watches like it's a horrible dream.

Unfortunately, the shark thing turns and attacks Sophia, killing her in moments. _Boom._ Alex is kicking wildly at the mutt, and it backs up so it can get at her. As it opens its mouth to bite her though, Alex stabs her knife into its mouth, and then tears it out again. The unnatural beast howls and retreats. Alex gets her stuff from the water and moves to the other side of the clearing. I don't blame her.

The camera flicks over to a fight between two Tributes. I don't know either of their names. They're having a verbal fight though, not a physical fight. That kind of surprised me.

"No! I love you, you have to win!" the guy hisses angrily at the girl.

"No. I don't want to! You do it!"

"I can't live without you!"

"You have to!"

"No."

"Then I'll kill myself." The girl says, taking an arrow out of the quiver on her back and holding it to her throat.

"Good bye, Cooper." She says, and stabs the arrow through her throat. Cooper is upset and takes the arrow out. That only speeds up her death though.

He stabs the arrow through his own throat, and says his goodbye. _Boom. _The girl is dead now. _Boom._ Now Cooper is, too.

Next I see Joey and Juliet. They're setting up camp by the Cornucopia. I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet. Oh well. Juliet digs up some bombs from around the original starts platforms and plants them around the camp. "See you in the morning, I guess." Juliet says.

"Yeah, goodnight." Joey murmurs and sleeps.

Alex sits up and looks around. She sees Joey and Juliet's camp. She gets up and throws caution to the wind again, running toward the Careers with her knife. She gets Joey before either of them notice. She's on Juliet before she can do anything. She stabs the other girl and goes to finish Joey.

Juliet grabs a bow from the pack beside where she had been sleeping and readies and arrow, aiming for Alex's back. _Twang! _She lets go of the arrow and it hits Alex in the shoulder. She stumbles and falls, right on a land mine.

_KAFOOSH. BOOM._ It explodes, leaving no mercy for Alex.

**A/N: The dream took forever to write! Seriously, I had to go back to that chapter and read it over and over so that I got the dialogue right, even though I doubt anyone would go out of their way to check.**

**CLIFFHANGER. I'M SO EVIL. AND YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE TWO DAYS BEFORE YOU GET TO READ IT. (Unless you ask really nicely in a review or a PM)**

**The next chapter is probably short, though. What DO YOU think will happen next? Please tell me, I'd love to hear. [ I should really be doing school work right now, but I don't wanna. :( ]**

**Also, who knew (If you remember that far back) that Alko liked Konika? Nobody, that's who, plot twists are fun! Like rain giraffes with taco belts and yellow donkey uncles that live in a banana peel!**

**What a long Author's Note, but I really like to talk to you guys. **

**Review, or PM me. Or check my profile and add me on Skype. I'd love peoples' opinions and suggestions, as well as someone that could do a beta read for each chapter. **

**(I tend to miss obvious mistakes because I know what it's supposed to say. Thanks!)**


	29. Organs on a Stick! QQP8

**A/N: End game! Wohoo! Now, the holidays are coming up and I'll have a lot more time to write! **

**Sorry it's late! I had social and school things to attend to! Also, buses to nearly miss! Have fun, and review!**

***ALEX'S POV***

I groan. What the Hell just happened? I remember something hitting me in the back, then red, then black. I notice searing pain just under my right knee and on my stomach. Everything hurts. I groan again. "Why didn't I diiie?" I ask no one in particular.

I lift my arm, which feels like it weighs about twenty-eight-million-five-hundred-and-fifty-six-thousand-two-hundred-and-seventy-one tonnes. At least my random number generator is still in order.  
Anyway, I lift my arm and touch my stomach. It feels like I just put my hand in soup.

There are chunky charred bits in a bowl of liquid. I try and sit up, but fall back again. If you could say that I got far enough up to fall again. Everything fades again, leaving me lying on the ground with a soupy mixture on my stomach. _Sounds like massage therapy in the Capital, _says the Voice before it goes dark.

I slam my fists against the ground. "Why the _fuck _am I still alive?" I yell to no one in particular once again.

"I have no idea, but you're going to bleed out this time." Says another voice. It's hazy, and sounds nearly as horrible as me. _Obviously. Anyone near you would've gotten at least some back lash from that explosion._

_Good point._

"What the fuck just happened?" I yell again. Maybe whoever is talking to me will answer.

"I shot you, and you landed on a landmine, because you wanted to fuck everything up for everyone else, I presume." Says the other person, acidly sarcastic.

I sit up properly this time. What I see is not very pretty. Just about two inches down from my right knee, my leg is blown completely off. If I sit up too much, blood pours from a bowl of fleshy goodness that has been engraved into my stomach. I see Joey's charred body a few feet away from me. His hoody is charred, but mostly unharmed.

I drag myself – which is not an easy task – over to Joey's dead body. I groan slightly and unzip his jacket. I burn my fingers on the zip, but I ignore the searing feeling. I don't think there will be much left of my finger tips, after this.

I slide his limp arms out next, leaving him lying there on the hoody, just waiting to be rolled over. I comply with his silent request and roll him off the hoody. Its several sizes too small, but I just need it to cover my gut-soup. I sit up just enough to slide the jacket on. I zip it up as far as it will go, and hope it'll keep my guts in long enough for me to kill that son of a bitch – daughter. It's Juliet.

I glance hopefully around or my knife, but of course, nothing. My luck just hasn't been that good this Games. I hope that this time there is _no _chance that I'll be picked again. I swear; I'll just commit suicide.

I don't bother standing, for I know I cannot. Instead, I crawl. It hurts like Hell because of my missing half-leg, but I keep going. I feel and hear – somewhat morbidly – my guts swishing against the hoody, my blood dripping easily through the undersized-clothing. I reach Juliet.

"Time to die, bitch." I hiss. She's caused me way too much trouble in the past few days.

"You're closer to dead than me." She points out. She hasn't moved. I wonder what that means.

"Fair point. Any last words?" I agree. I'm not quitting here though.

"Yes, thanks. Fuck you." She says.

"How poetic" I comment, but she does not reply. I take the chance to grab a stick from the ground. "This will hurt more than it has too, if you struggle" I warn her. As much as I hate her, I can't cope with hurting someone more than I have to - or at least in the Games anyway. I don't mind beating someone if I have to.

I shove the end of the stick into her throat, and a strangled cry escapes her lips. She still doesn't move. Maybe the explosion broke her neck, or she just gave up. _Boom. _The cannon roars across the arena. A hovercraft comes to pick me up, but I fall unconscious on Juliet's limp body, landing on the stick.

***CIRIAN'S POV***

I start laughing happily. Alex is alive. Not well, but alive. The explosion blew off about half of her right leg and a hole in her stomach, as well as lots of bruises and cuts. Andrea and Josh look pretty happy, too.

"Why didn't I diiie?" Alex groans softly. It's very hard to hear her, but I try. Alex lifts her arm slowly, as if it weighed a tonne. Her hand goes straight into her soupy organ mix and she pulls it out, but not before she feels some of the charred floaty bits in there. She tries to sit up, but only manages to move her neck a little before letting it fall back to the ground.

There's a lot of fire and burned bits around. It looks like Hell. Probably a lot more to Alex than me though. It probably _is _Hell to her. I think she goes unconscious, but it's hard to tell for sure.

Alex must be feeling better, because she slams her fists against the ground angrily. "Why the _fuck _am I still alive?" She screams at the smoky sky above her, seemingly unheard.

From within the smoke though, a familiar voice cuts through the destruction. "I have no idea, but you're going to bleed out this time" It says. Joey is definitely dead. I can see his body. That must've been the boom earlier. It must be Juliet.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alex yells. I don't think she's coping very well with the loss of her leg. Or maybe she's just scared, and the leg thing hasn't even occurred to her fully yet. Who know? I definitely don't. Alex is the least predictable person alive. Or half alive, I guess.

"I shot you, and you landed on a landmine, because you wanted to fuck everything up for everyone else, I presume." Says Juliet. She hasn't moved, which means either she can't, or she's submitting.

Alex sits up, ignoring the other girl. Her soupy mixture starts to run down her stomach and she flops back down again. I don't blame her, I don't think I would've been able to cope with that either. She looks around with a helpless expression on her face until she sees Joey's dead body. It's distgusting and painful – even just to watch – but she crawls over and removes his jacket in agonising slowness.

She puts on the jacket – which is very obviously too small – and looks around for something. I wonder what she's looking for. Oh well, I can't read minds, I'll just have to ask when she comes back. Giving up on whatever she was looking for, she starts to crawl to Juliet, her blood dripping – flowing – out of the jacket at a very unreasonable pace.

"Time to die, bitch." Alex hisses. Her voice is hard to hear, but it's ledgible.

"You're closer to dead than me." Juliet replys, equally menancing.

"Fair point. Any last words?" Alex asks the stationary murder.

"Yes, thanks," she says. How polite. "Fuck you." Or not.

"How poetic." Alex says, but gets no reply. Instead of continuing the conversation, she grabs a stick and says to Juliet, "This will hurt more than it has too, if you struggle." And then shoves the stick in her throat. _Boom. _Then Alex falls, probably unconscious, on to the other girl.

**A/N: Seemed short, but oh well. You get your slightly about 12 hours late chapter, so there. Alex will be coming home soon, but what will happen next? Will she even live? She landed on the stick, which in turn stabbed through some organs. Maybe there will be no victor for the 75****th**** hunger games. Stay tuned to find out, and review!**


	30. Off With Her Leg!

**A/N: Sorry, another short one! It was kinda needed to continue the story though. The holidays have finally started! Now I can write more often, which is awesome! Review, please and thanks!**

***ALEX'S POV***

I wake up and everything is kind of blurry. _Where am I? _I ask the Voice, but I get no answer.  
I can't feel anything below my right knee and... Well, I don't really feel anywhere at all. That's probably not a good thing, though.

Things slowly start to clear up. I'm in a very small, very sterile looking hospital room. There are two doctors arguing quietly in the corner. "Where am I?" I ask quietly. It's hard to talk.

"You're in ICU, young lady." Says one curtly. How rude.

I sit up a little and attempt to grab my right knee to drag me up the rest of the way. I grab the knee, but my fingers brush against a bandaged stump.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I howl. I don't remember what happened, but I don't want to.

"You lost some of your leg while you were in the Games," says one, but I don't say anything. "Also, there's something else we have to tell you." He says, gesturing to his female counterpart.

"Uh...," she says nervously. "Well... um... When you were... exploded, your uh... Uterus was severely damaged and uh...," she continues to stammer, making it difficult to understand. "you probably uh... Won't be able to have any children..." she finishes, looking extremely nervous about how I would react.

I honestly don't know how to react. I'm missing half my leg and my organs were soup. I clutch the side of the bed and nod. The guy whispers something to the woman and they leave, the door closing with a _click _behind them. I touch my leg again. I don't believe this. This is really unfair. Why me?

I grab a tissue box from the table next to me and throw it as hard as I can at the wall. "Fuck!" I hiss. I have more questions for the doctors. I grab another object and throw it and the wall. It smashes with a satisfying tinkle. I slam my fist on the table, which has nothing on it anymore. "Come back! I need to ask you something!" I yell at the wall.

I hear hurried footsteps and a hasty conversation ending. A doctor I haven't met comes in and looks at the mess I've made. He just turns and leaves again. A few minutes after he leaves, the doctors from earlier come in.

"What did you need?" The guy asks.

"Will I be able to walk?" I ask quietly, suddenly feeling small and feeble.

"Yes, we're having a prosthetic leg made for you."

"Thank you..." I trail off, feeling really awkward about the mess I just made. "And sorry about the mess..." I add.

"Uhm... No problem, I guess."

**A/N: The prosthetic leg looks like one of the fake ones from GRA-ZONE (Gray Zone)  
Look it up, if you want. They look really awesome.**

**Review!**


	31. The Missing Part! From Chapter 20

**A/N: This was supposed to go in... Chapter 20 or so. I knew I missed something! Anyway, as the holidays have just started, I've gotten a lot of unexpected visits from relatives, so I'm a bit short of time at the moment, but I will update! [I also have a tiny case of Writer's Block]**

**Yeah, so this is supposed to be in a different chapter, but it's kind of important for later! Still, things are going to be a little out of whack for a while, but then I'll get back on track, I promise!**

**Review, as always!**

**[Nineteen Year Old Alex]**

I walk into my kitchen, feeling horrible and depressed. I dump my bag on the floor and sit next to it hugging my knees. "I don't want to live anymore..." I murmur. Everything is getting to me, and I'm sick of it. I just want it to end.

I don't know how long I sit there, but it felt like a long time. "I'm over this." I grumble, reaching into my shoe in search of my pocket knife. I feel the reassuring shape of it, and pull it out. Even though it's nowhere near my nose, I can smell the putrid stink from my shoe. I find the thought kind of funny, considering what I'm about to do. _Worrying about smell before the end of your life, huh? Typical._

I ignore the Voice's meddling and flick the blade out of the shiny blue handle, holding the now extended blade to my throat. It slides smoothly against my skin for only a moment before I lose my nerve. A small trickle of blood runs down my neck from the cut, which is as feeble as if a cat had tried to scratch me.

"Fuck! I can't do this! What would be the point of killing all those other people that had plans be worth if I just kill myself here?" I scream at the knife, which does not answer me. I growl at it in frustration and throw it across the room. "I said _WHY_?" I scream again, hiding my face between my knees.

Since I don't get an answer again, I just sit there with my head between my knees, waiting for something to happen.

[ANOTHER LINE HERE, DINGUS! HISS!]

I hear the steady sound of footsteps. Whoever it is didn't knock. "Alex?" Asks a familiar male voice, it's my good friend Ciri.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asks as he sees me. He slides down next to me and tries to moves the hair out of my face so he can talk to me, but to no avail.

I whimper from my hiding place, and pull my head out. "What?" I ask. I know my face has red streaks running down it, because my face is stiff and uncomfortable from crying.

"Shh. What happened?" He asks, now successfully pulling the hair out of my face. "Well," I begin, gesturing to my knife, which is on the floor on the other side of the room. "I hate myself for winning the Games, since I should've died. The dead people talk to me in my sleep and I see them when I close my eyes. So, with all this and more going on, I got sick of it and decided to kill myself. Unfortunately, I lost my nerve and screamed at my knife instead, because that definitely made a difference. Then you came in and made me explain." I say quickly, summing up the last six years of my life in about ten seconds.

"Geez." He says, just a little startled. "Well, don't kill yourself. There are some people that would be upset, and-"

I cut him off and say, "Who?"

"Me, Konika, Haymitch, My brother and sister, and I'm sure there's other people as well," I nod and he continues. "What about the other Tributes? Would they have lost it?" That was a little bit offensive, but I remain quiet, content to sit here with him for a while.

True to my word, it's quiet for about ten minutes before I say, "Thanks." And he leaves, knowing that I want to think about this a bit more.

**A/N: The pressure has gotten to Alex! Unfortunately, it's not a cliff hanger as it was supposed to be, because I forgot to put it in, but still! Cirian is such a good friend! **

**[We're gonna get some romance sometime soon, but nothing M. So, no. No smut here peoples!] **

**I'm actually considering writing outtakes for this story. [Little bits and pieces from other non main character POVs that fill in the story line. Should I?]**

**Review, as always! And answer my question, please!**


	32. Going Home!

**A/N: This one took nearly an hour, not counting editing! Oh well. I finally found some time to write, and I'm pumping out text. I've also had time to think out my Writer's Block, so I shouldn't be bother by that for now!**

**Except a few unscheduled chapters, they're going to be my apology for ruining my pattern; maybe two or three today, and another few tomorrow. Let's just see before I make promises though, because I'm getting hungry.**

**Review, please and thanks!**

**~PullPush at 5:03PM, after skipping lunch. *Grumble Grumble***

I walk using my wonderful crutches – which are temporary. THANK GOD – down a sterile hallway with the two doctors. After further investigation, their names are Jenny and Angus. They're actually really nice, if you have the guts to trash a hospital room, anyway.

"Down here," says Angus, gesturing to yet another plain white hallway. They have too many of those here. I thought everything was colourful in the Capital. But maybe I'm not in the Capital, and there's a super secret hospital block somewhere outside of the Districts. _Stop it. You're conspiring, _warns the Voice. It had come back a little after I messed up the room. The cleaning lady hadn't been very happy about that, actually.

Okay, sorry.

Click, click, click. The depressing sound of my crutches echo down the hallway and we stop at a door. _Finally. My pits are killing me._

Thanks for sharing.

"In here we have your legs... uh... Fake legs, sorry. Anyway, you'll have to wear this one," Jenny points at a very lacklustre leg that looks like it'd been cut off a mannequin. "Until the other ones can be mailed to your house... Okay?"

I nod and examine the leg. It doesn't look very comfortable. "Don't worry. With that one, you won't be able to feel _anything_," Says Angus, noticing the look on my face. "That actually makes it difficult to walk, but it's good practice." He says.

"Please sit down there while we attach it." commands Jenny, pointing toward a chair in the corner. I comply with the request and sit down, sliding my pants down so they can get at the stump.

Even though only the area below my knee had been blown off, they had had to amputate to about halfway up my thigh. They'd said something about the bones shattered and mixed with my blood, and infection or something. So they chopped it off. Then they had the nerve to complain about the prosthetic legs being that much more complicated to make and fit.

There's a metal attachment thingy on the end of my leg-stump that clicks the legs onto my leg. Jenny grabs the temporary leg and slides it onto the attachmenty thing and twists, making the leg attach with a satisfying _click_.

We walk – well, I hobble – back to my room and I sit in the bed, scratching at the back of my stump. It's really uncomfortable. "Hey. Stop scratching that." scolds Angus. "Fine..." I grumble, and shift around to get comfortable and wait for Cinna.

The nonstop clicking of people walking around gets louder as Cinna approaches. The door squeals in protest as he opens it, and says, "Hurry up Alex! Your interview is in a few hours!"

"What if I was naked?" I ask indignantly as I hop off the bed, stumbling as I hit the floor.

"Then we'd be halfway done. Let's go." He says, with an impatient look on his face.

I grumble but follow him, and he takes me out of the hospital and out on the street. I've only been out on the street here for a few minutes at a time, so I look around. _It looks really different in the day light, _observes the Voice.

Yeah, I know. It seems so much friendlier then when we're on the chariots. I agree.

A couple of people notice me and point, but Cinna shoves me into a car before too many people manage to realise. "Thanks..." I grumble, rubbing my elbow where it hit the edge.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry." He apologizes genuinely, and I feel a bit bad for grumbling and complaining so much.

* * *

The car starts up and flies around every corner until we're at the stylist place, and Cinna pulls me out of the car. More people see me, but he doesn't really care, and continues to drag me into the building full of mutilators. _What are we in for, do you think? _I gulp and ask the Voice.

_Wax. Lots and lots of wax. Then sitting in front of Panem trying not to lose it while we talk with Caesar._

You're as good as Effie with this. Apart from you actually make sense.

Thank you, I do try, replies the Voice.

***  
The Voice was right. Wax. Very painful, unforgiving wax. But Cinna let me wear a plain Tee-shirt and pants, which was nice of him. It covers up my leg, which I will admit I am self-conscious about. Don't you dare tell anyone. I will come to your house and kill you. It will hurt.

* * *

"So, Alex... Anything to say about your close victory?" Caesar asks, making me feel really uncomfortable. We'd just watched the recap, and I had barely survived it. So many other people deserved to survive more than me; the couple or maybe that Harry guy. Or even that kid that was eaten by the Sharkle right in front of me. Regardless, I won, and that's that.

"Not really... Just, uh... I can't wait to go home... and stuff." I say, thinking about it. "Oh, and I can't wait for some decent food. No offense, but the stuff in the hospital was a bit like cardboard..." I add quickly.

"Haha, well, I have another question about the Games," he says in a quick whisper... Like we were dealing drugs, or something. "How did you feel when you realised you were alive? After the explosion, I mean..." He asks.

"Well... It hurt... Like, allot," I say, making a hand gesture for no apparent reason. "And then I was like 'WHAT THE FRIED CHICKEN JUST HAPPENED?' and then I realised that I was alive... And it felt like a Monday morning when you really don't want to get up." I say. Caesar laughs.

"Well, I'm sure I would've wanted to know what the fried chicken happened," he says. "But I'm sure you just want to go home, since you had to say longer than you planned, so I'll let you go." He announces, helping me up. I walk off and wave feebly to the people.

* * *

Effie hugs me, nearly knocking me over. "You're okay!" She screams right in my ear. Haymitch looks kind of bitter-sweet. I know why. It would be pretty obvious to anyone. Jacob was my friend too, and I feel realy bad that I couldn't help him.

"Uh... Effie, you're... Crushing me." I gasp, and she lets go. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," I mumble, rubbing my ribs.

"Let's just go home before you two get ahead of yourselves." Haymitch teases.

"Ohh. You wanna play that game? Well, I thought that you and Eff-" Haymitch cuts me off but whacking me in the back of the head. "Ouch... It's true thou-" he whacks me again. "Sorry..."

"Let's... just go to the train..." interrupts Effie before I could get any further.

We walk toward the train. Well, once again I hobble, nearly tripping over about twenty times. I can't wait until the prosthetic legs arrive. I've tried those ones; they work well because I can feel stuff with them, which is

**A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes! I'm trying to catch up.**

**Like I mentioned last chapter, [The one that was **_**supposed **_**to be in chapter 20] would you guys like outtakes? Like POVs from other [Dead] Tributes? Because the one I wrote for Alko [In the dream, two or three chapters ago] was kinda fun. I'll let you leave now though!**

**Bye, and review!**


	33. Truth or Dare! The Quest for Revenge!

**A/N: Some serious, plot changing stuff along with some light heart cheery fluff, since I thought that Alex needed some. Anywhosle, I actually had fun with this chapter. Like, more fun than usual.**

**We're nearing 100 pages on the master script. (The word doc with the whole story, I write it there and then I split it into chapters)**

**Anyway, I'll let you go now, I have more chapters to write! There will not be too much Games related stuff for a while, and instead more of a detailed account of what happens over the next... I don't even know how long.**

**You may read now, sir or ma'am. Review please. :)**

I'm standing – swaying precariously, since the leg is really uncomfortable – on the temporary stage back in 12. I honestly feel like crying. Not that I'm going to in front of all of my peers, but still.

"And our Victor, for the second time in a row, ALEX!" Says the mayor. I just stand there and watch the people clap. I see Jacob's parents, and I feel even worse. "Okay, bye..." I murmur and stumble toward the steps. Cirian is waiting over there for me, and when I get there he says, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, could we go under the fence?" I ask referring to one of the many holes in the fence around the District. I've showed him a few times, but we don't go there together very

"Yeah, let's go." He says, and we walk through the crowd, who ignore us even though they're supposed to be celebrating my return. _Strange. Jerks. _I think, but the Voice leaves me in peace.

***  
We sit down against a tree, and sit in silence for a second then tears run down my cheeks. Neither of us knows what to say. I've changed my mind. I don't really want to talk about the Games. Or my leg. I just want to sit here.

"_What the fried chicken happened?_" he asks, thinking that that would be a good place to start. To be fair, I do laugh a little bit.

"There were kids watching." I explain.

"That didn't stop you from swearing while you were in the Games." He points out.

"I had an epiphany while in ICU. I'll never swear again." I lie.

"Oh really? Let's see... You drink too much." He tests me.

"Fuck you. Okay, I lied." I admit, but I tremble a little bit.

"Shh. Come on, you're allowed to be upset, you know." He says, so I hide my face between my real knee and my fake knee, as has become a bad habit when I don't want to talk.

"Come on," he says. When I don't respond he asks, "Okay then. Before the Games when Caesar interviewed you, who was the guy?"

I feel my face go bright red and drag me knees closer to myself, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'm not telling." I say.

"That's not fair. Come on, I wanna know!" He says, rubbing my back. I shake my head violently. He's not allowed to know who it is. It's be really, really awkward, especially since he knows the guy.

"Fine," He says, and I sit up and look at him. His face is right red. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He bargains. I consider it. I didn't know he had a crush on anyone.

"Okay, but you have to go first..." I say. Maybe he'll decide he doesn't want to know and drop the topic if he has to go first.

"Uh...," his face goes redder. "Why me?" he asks, trying to buy himself some time.

"Because you brought it up. Go on." I say.

He shifts awkwardly for a second, and then he says, "Uh...," his voice gets quite a bit quieter. "It's you..." I didn't hear him. I sit in silence for a second before what he says reaches my ears. I shuffle back a little bit.

"That's really, really awkward," I say, and he looks upset. "No, no, no! Not like that! I mean its cause...," I go quiet as well. "It's... I mean... My crush or whatever is..." I go quieter still, even though there's nothing to lose now. "Uh... You, as well..." I murmur to my knees.

There's a horrible moment of silence before he says, "Really, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Seriously. Why would I try to make you feel better? We're out here because I nearly died, remember?" I joke. I don't look at him still, and he drags my face back up.

"Okay then. That's all good, but we can talk about it later," He says, changing the topic. I'm extremely grateful for that, actually. I don't really like relationship talks. "But what about your leg?"

"That's something I'd rather talk about later. Can we go back, now?" I ask. It's getting dark.

"Yeah, okay. If you promise to tell me about your leg when we get to your place." He says, putting me in an uncomfortable position.

"Fine." I grumble, and he helps me up. We walk back to the District silently and then he helps me get through the fence.

***  
As we walk into my lounge room, I glance remorsefully over to the TV. It didn't deserve to be treated how I treated it. I haven't touched it since the Quarter Quell Announcement, so the remote is still inside the screen. At least I cleaned up the glass mess though.

Cirian notices the TV as well and says, "I feel bad for the TV." I smile a little, but don't laugh. I'm not really in the mood for laughing. Well, actually, I kinda am. I'm glad that the relationship thing worked out, even if we're not finished talking about that yet. But, I'm upset about the Games. Snow just has to make everything hard for me, doesn't he?

We sit down on the couch, and I shift awkwardly, knowing what's coming up.

"What about your leg? You said you would tell me." He says. He wasn't being impolite or anything, actually, he sounded kind of sympathetic.

"Well...," I say, then slide my hand down my pants and unclick the leg. Ciri looks at me like I'm insane until I hold the leg – which still has my shoe on it – up and continue talking. "As everyone in Panem saw, I had my calf blown off, but then I was in hospital or whatever and they had to amputate a bit more, because of infection or something. Anyway, so then I was all like '_RAWR_' and trashed the hospital room, which has nothing to do with the story, but I wanted to say it. Then the doctors were all like 'well, prosthetic blah, blah' and got me some sexy fake legs... But they have to mail them here so I'm stuck with this piece of junk until they get here. They said they would be here by now." I take a deep breath after saying all that.

He looks at me for a second. "_Sexy _fake legs?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Not like that! I mean _awesome _fake legs. They are very nice looking legs. They are not sexually attractive, but they are appealing to me," I sigh. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Sort of. That ruined the mystery though." He says, mock disappointment on his face.

"You asked." I say matter of factly.

"Now what?" he asks.

"Well, I don't know. Wanna play truth or dare?" I ask him. We play truth or dare allot. It's pretty funny, especially when we're drunk.

He laughs, "Okay fine. You go first."

"Truth."

"Hmmm... What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done. _Ever._"

"I don't know... I guess Rocky would be. Screaming at a rock asking it not to kill me was not my finest hour," I say, he laughs. "Your turn."

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever walked in on your mum in the bathroom?" I ask, waiting for a response.

"Okay, okay! Dare!" He changes the topic.

"That's not fair! Um... I dare you to tell me if you've ever walked in on your mum in the bathroom."

"Are you serious?"

"It's a dare. You gotta do it."

"Okay, yes, I have. It was really, really, _really _awkward," He says, his face bright red. "Your turn."

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

"Who is it?" I call to the door. "We're kinda busy!"

"Kinda busy? You two are gross!" Says a very familiar voice.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Shouts Ciri.

"CAN I COME IN OR NOT? IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" He yells back. I think I hear 'shut the Hell up' from Haymitch's house.

"Yeah, hurry up then."

A few moments later, Josh is sitting in my lounge room, staring at my TV. "What?" I ask him innocently. "What the Hell did you do to the TV?" He asks incredulously.

"That's what happens when I get pissed off with a remote in my hand. ANYWAY, we were kinda in the middle of truth or dare."

"OH OH. CAN I PLAY?" He shouts.

"Okay! Just stop shouting in my house," I grumble. "Your turn, then."

"Okay... Dare."

Before I could even open my mouth, Cirian says, "I DARE YOU TO LICK YOUR OWN EARWAX!"

"WILL EVERYONE _PLEASE _STOP SHOUTIG IN MY HOUSE?" I shout. Honestly, rude, rude, people these Sintrees*. Very, very rude.

"Okay, fine. And gross, why would I do that?" Josh asks.

"Because I dared you. DO IT." Says Ciri. I hit him in the back of the head. "Stop freaking shouting." He looks up at me, and then nods.

Josh puts his finger in his ear, and then pulls out a brownish blob. He puts it to his lips and licks it. "Gross." He says. "Do you want some wine to wash tha-" I start to ask.

"No, he doesn't." Ciri says, cutting me off.

"My turn, then. Dare." I sigh. This is going to end badly.

"Alex! I dare you to _tongue kiss _me!" Josh says. Cirian looks mortified, and I look at him for a second before saying, "Okay."

"Are you serious?" They say in unison.

"Yep. Close your eyes, Josh." He complies and I grab his arm, dragging him over to me. I press my mouth against his... Hand, and then lick it.

"Done! Too easy." I say, grabbing my leg. Cirian is laughing his ass off, literally, while Josh looks at the leg and notices my stump.

"What happened?" he asks seriously.

"Oh, I had my leg blown off by physco-paths. In front of the _whole country_," I say, dragging my pant leg up and clicking the leg back on. "Now, I have wine to grab. Be right back."

"Dude. I thought the Capital could fix that." I whisper to my older brother, Cirian.

"So did I. Don't mention it more than you have to, she hates it." He warns me.

"Yeah, okay," I say. "You're up next." I laugh. He's _so _gonna get it for making me taste my earwax.

Alex comes back in with a few bottles. "A bit much, don't you think?" I ask. Alex winks. "Well, you can hav-"

"No, he can't." Says Ciri. What a jerk.

"Party pooper." Alex murmurs under her breath.

"I heard that." He says. I don't care what either of them says, they totally have a thing. I mean, everyone knows. Apart from them, or maybe they do. Maybe they're just keeping it a secret because mum hates her.

"You guys totally have a thing." I say, voicing my thoughts.

Cirian goes bright red and Alex laughs, saying, "Maybe. Or MAYBE YOU'RE JEALOUS!" She shouts, ruffling my hair.

"I could only be jealous if there was a thing!" I retort.

"Awh, yeah. You should've seen us the night before the Reaping. You would've _loved _it." She says.

"WHAT?" Cirian and I shout in disbelief.

"Just kidding. You guys are so gullible." She laughs. I'm pretty sure the laugh was an evil laugh because... It just was, okay? "Maybe..." she says under her breath, but I don't mention it. It looks like something that would get me beaten, so I'll leave them to it until later. I will find out eventually.

"Okay, it's your turn I say to Ciri. Truth or Dare?" I glare at him. He knows I'm going to get him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash _it _to Alex." Alex bursts out laughing and spills her drink. Cirian goes bright red.

"Okay okay! Truth!" He shouts.

"You changed your mind last time too, you cheater" Alex says, but doesn't stop us other than that.

"Okay, why wouldn't you flash _it _to Alex?"

"Because... Uh... She's just been in the Games, and I don't want to shock her...?" he says feebly. Alex laughs some more.

"What? Shocked because...?" She asks. Alex is going into dangerous territory now.

Cirian goes even redder, so Alex abandons her quest for knowledge and passes him a bottle.

We keep playing for awhile, but I can't remember what happened after that.

**A/N: Truth or Dare! The game of all games! Also, it's great for plot and lightening things up a bit. I'm sure the Alex and Cirian thing was pretty obvious, but oh well!**

**There's another major thing coming up! Poor, poor emotionally challenged Alex, having to put up with all this evil stuff that I'm putting in just for fun.**

**Am I as bad as a GameMaker? I hope not, I'm rather against the torture, as you might've seen through my characters. I will admit, they act allot like me. And talk like me. It's pretty weird.**

**Oh well, I'll stop ranting and upload the chapter. To all you Americans, happy late 4th of July, and I didn't realise ryou guys barbeque as much as you do.**

**Also, I do Beta reading now. (For Hunger Games, Avatar [The animes] and Inheritence Cycle, all of which I have or am planning to do a fanfic for in the future!) Feel free to request a Beta, bruthas and sistas.**

**Bye, and review, please and thankye!**


	34. Konika's Announcement!

**A/N: More chapters coming. That's all this time, bye.**

_RIIIIIIING! _This is roughly translated to 'ALEX GET THE HELL UP!' In phone language. I comply with the violent request, stumbling a little – on a previously sleeping body – "Huh? Oh, morning Josh..." I mumble, continuing my quest for the phone. Josh groans as I pick up the evil beast.

"Hello? It better be good. You woke me up." I say into the receiver, hoping it's not Konika.

"Thanks Alex. I actually had something important to tell you, but I won't now." _That_ is why I didn't want it to be Konika.

"Okay! I'm sorry. What did you have to say?" I ask her.

"Well, uhh... While you were in hospital, Ty asked me to marry him." She says. She sounds really happy.

"Great timing. You said no, right?" I ask her seriously. Well, actually, I was faking it, but still.

"What? No, I said yes, Dingus." She says. I can tell she knew it was a joke, luckily. Cirian and Josh are looking at me, obviously wanting to know what's going on.

"Well, I'm invited, aren't I?" I ask her, getting more questioning looks from the half-brothers.

"Yes! Of course. You don't even have to wear a dress." She exclaims happily. I kind of wish Josh and Cirian weren't here so I could talk relationships a bit more freely.

"That's awesome! When is it?" I ask her. Look at me, all full of questions.

"Uhh... I don't know yet. .. But still, you're invited to a premium cruise, with a stunning view, to watch me get married before you." She says professionally.

"Well. Who said I planned on getting married at all? And anyway, tell Ty I'm glad he finally grew some balls and asked you. I mean, you guys have been together for what... Ages." My statement on marriage gains their undivided attention.

"It hasn't been that long! Anyway, I gotta go... Do you even know what time it is?" She asks, cutting herself off.

"Nope. What time is it?" I ask her casually.

"Ten to twelve. Anyway, bye." _Booop_ the phone reminds me she hung up.

I click the phone back onto its receiver thingy and think for a second... "Fuck. It's ten to twelve. Your mum is going to kill you both!" I realise.

"Doesn't matter. Who were you talking to, and what about?" asks Cirian.

"Hm? Oh, Ty proposed to Konika, which is why she woke me up at this unreasonable time of the morning." I explain.

"And the 'am I invited'?" he asks, prompting me for more answers.

"Her wedding, dingus. Anyway, it doesn't look like it'll be for a while yet." I say.

"Konika... I think I've heard the name, but who's that?" Josh asks, joining the conversation.

"Konika is mah friend. She convinced me not to die in the Games... The Sixty-Fifth, not the Quarter Quell, and we won together, then we were all like 'dude! I have this great idea! Why don't we _keep in contact?_' Crazy, right?" I laugh.

"Very funny, but I'm going home before mum decides to murder me. Bye." He says, and then leaves.

"I should probably go too, but I'd rather talk about yesterday, if you don't mind."

"Wait. Did I do something stupid in truth or dare?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"No. The relationship thing." He says. My heart sinks. This is going to be fun. _Not. _Says the Voice.

_How nice of you to join me._

_Well, gotta have a break sometime, don't I?_

_I guess so._

"Fine. What's there to talk about?" I ask. We both like each other, and we're both single. I honestly don't think there's much else to talk about.

"Just... Make it official? I dunno, it sounded better in my head." He admits.

"Well," I say, throwing caution to the wind, as always. "Kiss on it?" I ask.

He looks a bit surprised, but he complies. His lips meet mine. It wasn't a very nice kiss, because both of our lips are so dry they kind of stuck for a second. I pull away and laugh, and he joins me.

"We should have a drink next time." He says.

"Yeah, I'm going to carry around a glass of water everywhere, just for that." I laugh some more.

"Good idea. Anyway, I've gotta be in the mines, so I have to ditch, sorry." He says.

"Yeah. Have fun... My mouth kinda tastes like earwax for some reason... Bye." I murmur, making my way to the bathroom for a shower and some toothpaste.

**A/N: Going to a wedding in casual, sounds like fun! The next chapter is already half written, so you can thank me later. I just passed a hundred pages, whoop!**

**Bye, thanks for read you lovely people! :)**


	35. Meet the Mother

**A/N: I decided to add this on a whim, so it's kinda short. It kinda adds to the next chapter a bit, though. It's win-win!**

"DO I HAAAAAAVE TO?" I groan, tugging my arm out of Cirian's grip.

"Yes, you do." He sighs; grabbing my other arm and dragging me to his house, to do an official meet my mother dinner. I already know it's going to suck.

"BUT WHHHY?" I whine, allowing myself to be dragged, but not making it easy. A couple people look at us like we're crazy. I know Cirian's mum is a crazy bitch. I recall dragging him home after I brought him too many drinks. She wasn't very happy.

"Because. Come on." He grumbles, and drags me around the corner.

***  
Cirian's mother, whose name is Mayil, apparently, serves some roast chicken on the table. At least, that's what it looks like. "So, how long have _you two _been together?" She asks, but in a tone that apparently only I notice sounds like she wants me dead. And I have experience with crazy people talking in murderous tones.

"Uh... Four months." I reply, pretending I didn't notice her death tone.

"Seems like a _long_ time to be _together_ without telling _me_." She comments, and Cirian must have noticed her tone this time, because he says under his breath, "Sorry, I thought she'd be a bit nicer..."

"No problem," I mumble back, stabbing at some peas with my fork. "I guess it sorta _is_ a long time... But oh well. No harm done...?"

"_No harm done._" She hisses. Josh and Andrea must have sensed the bad atmosphere, because they haven't said anything more than 'hello'.

Josh comes to the rescue. "So Alex, when's Konika's wedding?" he asks, changing the subject. _Thank you,_ I tell him telepathically.

"Who's Konika?" asks Mayil, looking suspicious.

"Uh... A friend of mine... And she said about six months. _Ages _away." I groan the last part, I like District 4. It's really nice and sunny all the time.

"And I suppose you're _taking _Cirian with you?" She asks spitefully.

"Yeah, unless you want to come?" I reply, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing to say. She stabs at a steamed carrot like a Career would stab at me. Just in case you don't know, that's extremely dangerously scary.

"_No thanks. _But WHERE is this wedding?" She asks, she must be a full scal

Cirian answers for me. "In District 4, on a boat." I exhale, I didn't even realise I was holding my breath, but apparently I was.

"All the way in District 4? What makes you think I'll let him go?" She hisses at me, and Josh and Andrea make a hasty retreat upstairs. _Lucky them, _Says the Voice enviously.

"...Because the train is _very _safe and _nothing _could go wrong?" I ask her, making eye contact. I deeply regret the decision, because she looks more furious than Juliet did when she found out I was getting away.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT?" She screams at me, standing up.

"...Because I got on it twice a year?" I mumble, knowing that this was a terrible idea. _Never mind Josh, we're going to kill you, _Says the Voice. I actually agree. Josh is going to get it for that.

She must've seen the look on Cirian's face – which was: Oh my god. I thought you would be a bit nicer than this, Mum. – And she says, "Okay. _Fine. _He can go."

"I was going to take him anyway..." I mumble after that, but then we decide that it's best if we call it a night.

**A/N: Hello, good bye. Etcetera, but review and stuff.  
Also, for those of you who _don't _know, I started an Inheritance Cycle fiction. The names are similar, but it's very, very different. (You know, because they're different books?)**


	36. I'M SO SORRY!

Okay. Here we go...

I am very sorry to all the people who reviewed and followed because I pretty much dropped this... sorry.  
I DID attempt a rewrite a while ago, but it doesn't even cover the first chapter. Basically, I got stuck, I dragged this story past where it should have ended, and didn't finish it. BUT, you CAN have the attempted rewrite, which is NOT in ANYWAY finished. (Although _I _think it's much better.)

* * *

I sigh under my breath. Honestly, if there is a god, it must have something against me. Today I've only caught a small rabbit, if you could even call it a rabbit. I guess there was the bird as well, but it had been too bony and still alive when I found it in my meagre snare, so I let it go. I swear quietly when one of those annoying weed with the grass seed things gets caught on my pants. They were ruined even as it is without nature trying to help. The realisation that there _was _something I like about District 12 was startling; at least there wasn't any grass to destroy my clothes.

The fence comes into view and I throw the rabbit by its ears under the fence. It lands with a limp 'thump'; a sound that I have heard many times whilst watching the Games. While I make my way toward the Hob, I wonder what it would be like to be a Victor. I assume that it isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean, the Capital say that the Games are 'all just a bit of fun', but from watching them, it doesn't really look like fun. I mean, it's not that I _hate _them; it's just that maybe they're a little more than a little biased to themselves. A good example would be that they're not in the Games. Another good example would be that they have complete and unquestionable control over everything. Not that I really mind. I'm honestly not really interested in leading. It sounds like too much work.

The Hob comes into sight. The old coal-stained building looms quietly in the distance. Greasy Sae would probably buy the rabbit. Or maybe trade it for soup. It doesn't really matter. I remember as a kid, I used to sit just outside. I had been too afraid to go in. Of course, like a lot of the kids in Seam, I was going to starve to death if nothing happened. Luckily, a few things happened. Firstly, a nice lady named Ms. Applesauce took pity on me, and started giving me scraps. Secondly, a man who never told me his name showed me how to get out of the District and hunt. Both of those things combined have kept me going for pretty much my whole life. Not that it's been very long so far. I'm only thirteen. It's kind of strange that I think of five or so years ago as being a kid, but now I'm suddenly an adult. Whatever.

I push the door and its screech cuts through the silence. A few people look, but the rest seem uninterested in the world. That's normal. I immediately plop down on a seat in front of Sae.

"Bad hunt, Alex?" She asks me. I nod meagrely and shake the limp form of the rabbit slightly. "Yeah. Nerves, I guess."

Sae nods sympathetically. The Games were coming up and it was getting to parents and children alike. And orphans. Can't forget myself. That would be _very _rude of me.

_Am I talking to myself?_

_No. Of course not. _That was a little weird. Only a little bit. Or a lot. It doesn't really matter.

"Well," She says, serving a bowl of mystery meat soup for me. "It'll be over after tomorrow, won't it?"

I grab the soup and pass her the rabbit before answering. "I suppose. You know, I'd like to see someone do something that's 'not part of tradition', just to see what'd happen."

"You mean like wear pants during the interview? It kind of sounds like something you'd do. Or even just saying something ridiculous in front of the whole country?"

"Exactly! I would _pay _to see that, and I don't even have any money!" I say. That was not completely true. I had _some _money. But only some.

"Haha, tell me about it! I bet it'd be nice live in the Capital." She laughs. I finish my soup, slide the bowl back and say my goodbyes. A short walk brings me to my incredibly humble abode. When I think – no, say – No! _Write? _Whatever. When I say humble, I mean it. The roof leaks a little. I don't really mind though. Actually, it's nice during the warmer months. It's kinda like air conditioning. I'm moving up in the world. Hurray.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry. I guess if the attempted-rewrite gets enough good feedback, I'll try and continue it? I don't know, but thanks to anyone who happens to click on this messy story. What I WOULD recommend is visiting FictionPress and checking out the story I posted there. Much, much better. And it's only ~500 words right now. Or, if you don't like original works, maybe try checking out my (un updated in months) other fic for the inheritance cycle. Thank you again, and sorry again!**


End file.
